EL FINAL DE LOS DIAS DE JIMMY NEUTRON
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: ¿QUE HACER ANTES DE MORIR SIENDO UN GENIO?... ¿SOLO LA MUERTE PODRA RECONOCER EL VERDADERO AMOR? ¿LA MSMA CIENCIA PODRA DESTRUIR A SU CIENTIFICO MAS LEAL? ¿MATARA A JIMMY? ¡Completo!
1. BURLAS, DESASTRES Y NOTICIAS

**Hola amigos pues esta es mi primer finc, desde hace tiempo he tenido algunas ideas y ahora lo he plasmado en letras, en palabra, en una historia, espero que les guste ya que lo he escrito con todo mi amor, espero que me haiga salido bien y sin nada mas que decir espero que lo disfruten**

**yo no soy dueña de jimmy neutron ni de sus personajes, todos esos derechos so de Nickelodeon y DNA productions, todo lo escrito aqui es solo producto de mi imaginacion y de mis deseos y sin nada mas que decir les dejo que empiezen a leer.**

**Pd: para mis amigos que ya han leido esta historia les pido que me comprendan ya que he decidido perfeccionar mis capitulos pero tranquilos que la historia es la misma, las acciones tambien solo quiero mejor la redaccion espero a verlo logrado**

CAPITULO 1: BURLAS, DESASTRES Y NOTICIAS

En un lindo día en un salón de clases, se encontraba un pequeño niño de tan solo 12 años, a su corta edad había logrado grandes cosas como construir una mascota robótica, cohetes, hipno rayos y había salvado al planeta 2 veces, él tenía una gran cabeza, de baja estatura, de ojos azules y cabello castaño llevaba su vestuario de siempre que eran: una playera roja con el símbolo de un átomo, pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos blancos, además de llevar su estupendo reloj en el brazo izquierdo, él se hallaba parado frente a sus compañeros, llevaba en la mano una maqueta, que representaba el modelo atómico de Niels Bohr.

Él chico al parecer quería explicar algo, estaba entusiasmado, en su rostro llevaba una sonrisa radiante mientras que los demás solo querían verlo de nuevo en su lugar.

Jimmy: Damas y caballeros están a punto de enterarse de algo tan sorprendente que los dejara con la boca abierta, hace mucho tiempo los científicos saben que los átomos tienen: electrones, protones, y neutrones, pero jamás, jamás han logrado separar un neutrón de su propio átomo, así que, con mi nuevo y más reciente invento "fisión nuclear de neutrones", compuesto de mucha radiación (entre otras cosas), provocara algo inimaginable ¡podre separar un neutrón de su materia! ¡Imagínense! Lograr separar los neutrones y hacerlos reaccionar sobre otro cuerpo ¡Hará que muchas cosas cambien!

Cindy: ¿cambiará tu cabeza?

Muchas risas y burlas se escuchaban por doquier, nadie entendía lo que el chico decía por lo tanto no se impactaban, nadie le entendía excepto una pequeña niña de 13 años, ella tiene ojos verdes, blusa verde, pescador café y tenis rosas, ella siempre llevaba una cola de caballo en su hermoso cabello rubio, siempre ha sido ruda y muy inteligente, era un poco alta y muy bella.

Nick: mejor invéntate algo más esperado como…mmm… ¡Una cabeza normal para ti!

Más risas se escucharon, no había sonado gracioso pero todos rieron por la simple razón de que el chico más popular del salón había hablado

Jimmy: silencio, escuchen ¡silencio! ¡Esto es importante!, ¡ningún científico lo ha intentado!

El chico había alzado la voz y hablaba con desesperación él quería ser escuchado, él creía que ese acontecimiento sería realmente bueno

Jimmy: verán yo uniré…

Cindy: ya basta Nerdtron, no te das cuenta que a nadie le importa, solo te tiran a loco

La chica hablaba con burla, odiaba al pequeño niño por muchas razones pero una de ellas era que él era mejor que ella, a pesar que ella tenía un año mayor (ya que entro a los 6 años y 10 meses a la escuela) aun así él la superaba en inteligencia, en calificaciones

Srita. Ave: Jimmy ¡BRAWK! Toma asiento

Jimmy: ya verán cuando yo…

Una chicharra interrumpió sus pensamientos y todos los alumnos fueron corriendo hacia la puerta, dejando al chico parado frente al pizarrón

Carl: eso fue divertido… La maqueta me recordó cuando yo fui a a…

Sheen: ¡ya vámonos! UltraLord comenzará en 4 horas

Cindy: que se diviertan, legión de súper tontos

Carcajearon ella y Libby al unisonó, es decir al mismo tiempo, ellas jamás perdían el tiempo para burlarse, tenían un sentimiento muy confuso hacia esos chicos, ya habían trabajado como equipo en varias ocasiones pero por alguna razón siempre tenían que llevarse la contraria

Jimmy: ¡Cindy basta ya! ¿Que no puedes hacer otra cosa más que hacerme la vida de cuadritos? ¿Por qué te la pasas insultándome? No sé qué rayos te pase, pero me está hartando, es molesto que todo mundo se burle de mi, si no tienes otra cosa que hacer para llamar mi atención, mejor no me hables, porque de ese modo no llegaremos a nada

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, no sabían que hacer o si lo que él decía era verdad, esas preguntas jamás había llegado a su mente

Cindy: ¿a qué te refieres Nerdtron?

Jimmy: ¡a eso! A que sólo te la pasas insultándome

Cindy: pues… no se qué es lo que estés pensando, pero te molesto porque…

Muchos pensamientos llegaban a su mente, él pequeño tenía razón, tenía las respuestas correctas, ella lo sabía, tantos momentos, tantos disfraces.

Cindy: !TE ODIO!, eres un tonto engreído, presumido, poca cosa que jamás entiende nada, porque no inventas algo y te quitas la vida, así todos seriamos felices

Esas palabras salieron como agua de la boca de la chica, cuando vino a saber que dijo se arrepintió pero no podía hacer nada, ¡no podía permitir que todos supieran sus sentimientos!, él chico solo la miro fijamente la voz no salía de su boca, apenas y se escuchaba

Jimmy: si ese es tu deseo… wow… no lo puedo creer… camaradas hasta la vista

Se fue corriendo, tomo su jet-pack (otro de sus maravillosos inventos) y se esfumo del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos pero a la vez con mucha rabia, "ella vera de lo que soy capaz, este invento si funcionara" pensó, pero mientras tanto..

Libby: ¿Cindy? Creo que ahora si te pasaste amiga

Cindy: ¡claro que no! Al rato nos hablara para presumirnos otros inventos

Libby: y si toma enserio lo que dijiste ¿e intenta algo?

Cindy: ¿ustedes qué piensan chicos?

Carl: mmm… Se me antoja una deliciosa caja de chocolates, con relleno cremoso, vallado en jarabe acompañado de…

Cindy: ¡no gordinflón! ¡Me refiero a Jimmy! mm… olvídenlo

Sheen: uf que bueno porque me quiero hacer pis

Libby: ¡Sheen! Era un dato que no necesitaba saber

La chica hizo muecas y se fueron juntos caminando, Libby acompañaría a su amiga a ir a su casa y Sheen y Carl irían a jugar con su amigo

Mientras tanto Jimmy neutrón se encontraba en su laboratorio, el lugar estaba lleno de diferentes inventos, inventos inimaginables y difícil de enumerar, los inventos que sobresalían era la planta come niñas, su cachorro robótico (Goddard), el crono arco, la máquina del tiempo y muchos inventos mas.

Jimmy estaba en una área restringida, las paredes eran de metal y las puertas eran corredizas, ahí se hallaba una gran máquina sobre un pedestal era el famoso "fisión nuclear de neutrones", él chico llevaba puesto un par de guantes blancos, una bata de laboratorio y unos anteojos de seguridad, en un curioso cubo de cristal se hallaban 2 elementos estables, ahí no había aire después lo coloco en un contenedor, luego coloco la gran máquina sobre esos átomos es decir los elementos y en una libreta decía:

Tengo un átomo de neón (no metal) que contiene 10 electrones, 10 protones y 10 neutrones y aparte tengo un átomo de bismuto con 83 electrones, 83 protones y 126 neutrones, si logro que un rayo ultravioleta con una dosis adicional de xenón pase por mis 2 átomos, cabe la posibilidad que el metal, se caliente mas rápido que el no metal, logrando una fisión química ya que según la hipótesis el neutrón al no poder reaccionar sobre el cuerpo en el que está actualmente, intentara cambiar de posición buscando así, al átomo mas cercano..

Jimmy: Goddard estas a punto de presencia algo jamás visto… Tambores por favor

De la espalda del perrito salió un tambor y con sus manos comenzó a golpearlo haciendo redobles de tambor

Jimmy: quédate fuera de la puerta, usare radiación, y como eres una maquina… Podría afectarte y lo que menos quiero es lastimarte

Goddard: Grrr..brak,brak

El cachorro obedeció, las puertas se cerraron y las luces disminuyeron de intensidad

Jimmy: en 3, 2, 1 ¡ahora!

Y una luz color verde salió disparado de la maquina, En dirección a los átomos, uno de ellos comenzaba a sacar una que otras chispas, al parecer estaba funcionando o quizás no, de pronto se escucho una alarma, la maquina producía una especie de humo pero alguien de lo lejos gritaba su nombre, Jimmy intento ver en la cámara de quien se trataba en eso él se cayó y el rayo se movió disparando hacia la puerta, revotando hacia Neutrón, quien no podía hacer nada, sentía como su cuerpo se quemaba, la cara ya no la sentía y su mano no podía moverla, Goddard en un intento desesperado bajo el suite de la electricidad y el rayo se apago, pero como los átomos cambiaron de temperatura bastante rápido, ambos explotaron, soltando un horrible olor, después de un tiempo Jimmy abrió sus ojos y vio todo oscuro, solo sentía que le lamian la cara, se levanto tambaleándose y subió el suite de las luces, apago el rayo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, quitándose como podía los anteojos.

Jimmy: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? (sus amigos se habían levantado bruscamente del piso)

Sheen: es que de acuerdo al capítulo de UltraLord, creíamos que te habías hecho algo

Libby: ¿Qué tiene que ver con UltraLord?

Sheen: nada, solo me gusta decirlo

Jimmy: ¡no me hare nada! ¡No tenían que venir…!

Sheen: no pos claro que no, ahora me perderé el maratón de los maratones

Jimmy: ¡Sheen!, ¡mi laboratorio quedo destrozado!, ¡estaba a punto de terminar mi proyecto! ¡Saben lo que significa!

Carl: que… ya no lo terminaras

Cindy: ¿Qué tienes en la mano? O mejor dicho ¿Qué le paso?

El niño observo su mano y vio que se veía con manchas negritas, era extraño pero estaba muy molesto como para averiguar en ese momento

Jimmy: ¡nada que te importe!

Carl: es que se ve como cuando me da alergia a los pollos

Jimmy: nada… Bueno es que la radiación… me llego a mí y no sé bien… ¿Qué raro?

Cindy: déjame ver

Jimmy: ¡no me toques!

Cindy: ya Neutrón, era solo un juego, te pido disculpas pero es que...

La chica solo corrió y se fue a su casa mientras que Libby la seguía

Carl: podemos entrar, hace frio y mi trasero se esta congelando

Sheen: si además quería saber si…¿puedo usar tu baño?

Jimmy: caballeros… entren por favor

Él chico suspiro y dejo entrar a sus amigos, el laboratorio había quedado un poco destruido en especial el área restringida.

Carl: ¡que desorden! Verdad Sheen…

Sheen ya no se hallaba ahí ya que se había ido urgentemente al baño que Jimmy tenía en su laboratorio

Jimmy: me parece muy raro que mi mano se esté des pigmentando… me hare un análisis clínico, uf qué bueno que tengo un pequeño hospital aquí jajá ¿por qué vinieron a interrumpirme? ¿Necesitaban algo?

Carl: en realidad Sheen y yo veníamos a jugar contigo y Libby iría a la casa de Cindy pero cuando veníamos caminando vimos una extraña luz detrás de tu casa y venimos a ver

Sheen: ¡Carl, Jimmy auxilio! Se trabo mi pie en el inodoro… ¡ Auxilio!

Carl: no te muevas Jimmy, yo iré ayudarlo

Salió corriendo (si a eso se le llama correr), al llegar al baño vio que Sheen tenía los pantalones abajo rosando el suelo pero por suerte sus calzoncillos aun estaban arriba, Carl solo cerró los ojos y coloco sus manos sobre su cara

Carl: ah súbete los pantalones, ¿cómo es que tu pie llego ahí?

Sheen: ¡no preguntes y ayúdame!

El gordito tomo del brazo de su amigo y comenzó a jalarlo y en una de tantas ambos cayeron hacia atrás, pero las gafas de Carl cayeron en el inodoro, ambos chicos se levantaron Sheen subió sus pantalones

Carl: creo que si desinfecto bien mis anteojos todavía podre usar… (Sheen le había bajado a la palanca) estaré mejor sin ellos, ¿Cómo llego tu pie ahí?

Sheen: es que me llamo la atención y siempre quise intentarlo y… mejor no preguntes gordito

Ellos caminaban hacia el laboratorio, ellos solo pensaban en llegar y pedirle a Jimmy que jugaran o tener alguna otra genial aventura ya que hacía más de 2 semanas que no ocurría nada inusual además comer dulces sin parar

Sheen: pero fue gracioso, aunque apestare a pipi, ¡oleré igual que UltraLord en el episodio 68 de…!

Carl: ¿Jimmy estas bien?

El pequeño niño estaba sentado en una silla, totalmente callado, triste y pensativo, en su rostro reflejaba tristeza solo tristeza, él había dirigido la mirada hacia sus amigos, esos ojos color azules estaban nublados como a punto de derramar lagrimas, Jimmy se veía nervioso, se veía sin aliento, era como si una terrible noticia le hubiera llegado, como si en ese instante le hubieran dicho que jamás practicaría la ciencia o algo parecido

Jimmy: chicos..., me estoy muriendo, antes de que ustedes llegaran yo tuve un accidente

Su voz comenzaba a perder fuerza conforme hablaba, sus manos hacían ademanes, no sabía cómo explicar, quería decir todo con detalles pero ¿para qué? Ellos no entenderían Jimmy: con mi nuevo invento el fisión nuclear de neutrones, intente separar el neutrón pero la maquina se descontrolo de tal forma que el rayo llego a mí y mientras ustedes estaban en el baño yo averigüe y pues la radiación en mi hará que mi cuerpo se des pigmente es decir que me salgan manchitas negras por todo el cuerpo, y yo respire mucho tiempo ese terrible aroma a causa de la explosión de los átomos y eso me está matando, acabara con mi organismo por dentro, chicos solo tengo 10 días para resolver esto

El chico respiro por unos segundos, estaba temblando y su voz apenas se escuchaba, las lagrimas corrían ya por su rostro, él no podía más, no sabía qué hacer, quería gritar, llorar, hacer lo que sea pero quería sacar el coraje solo eso el coraje, sus labios querían hablar pero ya no podía, la noticia era muy fuerte, ¿Qué hará? ¿Ahora que pasara? Seria cierto, podrá ser así el fin, vio correr ante sus ojos sus 12 años de vida, si 12 años le había parecido poco que significarían 10 días, solo 10, su voz era débil y temblorosa

Jimmy: me estoy… muriendo

El chico se derrumbo en llanto, los chicos se quedaban atónitos sin dar crédito a lo que veían, a lo que escuchaban, la noche ya había llegado, en la calle los perros ladraban y el final de los días se aproximaba.


	2. AMENAZA E INTENTO DE SALVACION

**Hola amigos pues esta es mi primer finc, desde hace tiempo he tenido algunas ideas y ahora lo he plasmado en letras, en palabra, en una historia, espero que les guste ya que lo he escrito con todo mi amor, espero que me haiga salido bien y sin nada mas que decir espero que lo disfruten**

**yo no soy dueña de jimmy neutron ni de sus personajes, todos esos derechos so de Nickelodeon y DNA productions, todo lo escrito aqui es solo producto de mi imaginacion y de mis deseos y sin nada mas que decir les dejo que empiezen a leer.**

**Pd: para mis amigos que ya han leido esta historia les pido que me comprendan ya que he decidido perfeccionar mis capitulos pero tranquilos que la historia es la misma, las acciones tambien solo quiero mejor la redaccion espero a verlo logrado**

**Capitulo 2: Primer intento de salvación**

Los chicos quedaron con la cabeza agachada pensando en lo que su amigo acababa de explicar, eso no podía ser posible, como que el niño más genio del mundo iba a morir, con la muerte no se juega, el puede ser muy genio pero… ¿existe algo para salvar la vida?, ellos sabían que esta vez no sería fácil de ganar, sabían que no era como otra de sus aventuras, esto si estaba realmente difícil de salvar, difícil de cambiar.

Jimmy se había limpiado el rostro y vio a sus amigos, un frio había llegado a su cuerpo era horrible ver a sus amigos de esa manera.

Jimmy: pero no me rendiré, aun no he muerto, se que encontrare algún antídoto para esta estúpida radiación, ¡ninguna maquina me destruirá!

Sheen: ¡así se habla!, Nosotros nos quedaremos contigo compadre.

Sheen era uno de los mejores amigos de Jimmy, se caracterizaba por ser hiperactivo, pero en ocasiones como esta era bueno tener a alguien con ese entusiasmo.

Jimmy: mientras no vuelvas a meter tu pie en el inodoro.

El chico dio una risa débil, él sabía que podía confiar en ellos pero aun así el miedo lo invadía, por segunda vez en su vida sentía miedo, ¿y si alguien más se enteraba? Lo molestarían todo el tiempo y sus padres, ¿Qué dirían sus padres?

Jimmy: chicos por favor no digan nada a nadie.

Carl: está bien, no le diré a nuestros padres.

Carl tenía la cabeza agachada era difícil creer lo que el pequeño niño genio decía, ¿perder a su mejor amigo? Era difícil aceptar, Carl siempre había sido un niño miedoso, se espantaba por cualquier cosa y tenía poca inteligencia pero su preocupación siempre ayudaba a que Jimmy tuviera más precaución.

Pasaron varias horas, Jimmy estuvo investigando más sobre su problema y ahora su teoría era diferente a la del principio, el de verdad creía que el aroma era veneno, pero no era así, el aroma terrible que respiro, dañó al sistema de su cabeza, provocando que dejara de mandar señal a lo que le da color a nuestra piel y para acabarlas de amolar la radiación era lo que había perjudicado a su organismo, acabaría con su cuerpo, lo dejaría débil, lo mataría por dentro, "diablos como fui tan estúpido, creí que lo solucionaría con un antídoto y ya pero… estando así las cosas, no sé qué hacer" pensó.

Sheen y Carl se habían quedado dormidos, uno encima del otro, abrazados como si un miedo los invadiera, Jimmy los quedó viendo y con una bella sonrisa en la cara pensó "Fue una de mis mejores ideas tenerlos como amigos" de pronto se preguntó ¿Qué hare ahora con mi vida? La imagen de una pequeña rubia vino a su mente, ella le sonreía.

¡Por Dios! Esto no podía estar pasando ¿Por qué la rubia estaba en su mente? ¿Por qué? El sabía que por muy dentro tenía la respuesta pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, ella lo odia, hasta la muerte le deseó, bueno… Qué ironía… Ahora se le va a cumplir, unas lindas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero no, no podía darse por vencido, tenia 10 días para cambiar la situación, eso era más que suficiente, ¿Por qué pensar en que morirá si aun no está seguro? El era un genio o así lo consideraban, ya había salvado al mundo 2 veces, había luchado contra los villanos más peligrosos, ya había viajado a años luz, tenía un hipercubo, era un genio él podía, si ya en varias ocasiones había desafiado al tiempo, a los extraterrestres, a sus padres ¿Por qué no desafiar a la ciencia? ¿Por qué no desafiar incluso a la muerte?

Los minutos y las horas pasaron Jimmy debía de darse prisa, debía comenzar o terminar las cosas, ya eran las 5 de la mañana y aun no sabía cómo resolver el problema.

El tiempo siguió corriendo, el seguía sacándose muestras de sangre, mirando en el microscopio, buscando información, vertiendo líquidos en los vasos de precipitados buscando exactamente… algo, lo que fuera sería bueno.

De pronto los chicos se despertaron de sobre salto al verse de cara a cara tan cerca, se sorprendieron del como habían dormido.

Sheen: Por el poder de UltraLord ¡¿Qué hacías abrazándome? …

Carl: seguramente quería comerte con esta gran hambre que me cargo (lo miraban raro) bueno no lo abrazaría por eso (Jimmy subió una ceja) ok si tal vez me lo mordería pero abrazar ¡No!

Sheen: ¡estás loco! ¡Imagínate si alguien más lo supiera!

Carl: no soy tan loco, como el que metió su pie en el inodoro, solo falta que trates de respirar jabón de polvo, claro que yo no lo haría por mi alergia.

Sheen: ¡eso lo hice la semana pasada!, perdón pero me da curiosidad.

Jimmy: camaradas, ya falta poco para que el autobús pase por la casa.

Carl: ok, nos vemos.

El niño tenía ganas de preguntar si su amigo había podido encontrar algo a su favor pero le daba miedo la respuesta, era obvio que no, ya que Jimmy no había comentado algo.

Sheen: ¿tomarás el autobús?

Jimmy: me temo que sí, es que estoy lo suficientemente cansado para quebrar mas mi cerebro, o tener que frenar con algún árbol y embarrarme de chicle, no tengo ganas de utilizar mis inventos, hoy es el día uno desde que descubrí mi problema , día que pasa día que no vuelve, mejor guardar mis ideas en esto, nos vemos luego.

Él chico aplastó un botón y la puerta se abrió ellos lo miraron triste mientras que Jimmy se veía cansado y sin ganas de nada.

Sheen: adiós cabezón… por UltraLord me he perdido el maratón matutino

Ambos chicos salieron del laboratorio, tras cerrarse la puerta el pequeño niño revisó de nuevo la maquina que había logrado provocar su preocupación ¿Por qué la radiación le había logrado hacer tanto daño? Mientras tanto…

Desde un lugar muy lejos alguien lo estaba observando, con una especie de telescopio, esa persona podía leer los labios del chico, podía leer e interpretar lo que ocurría después de un pequeño tiempo se levantó alegremente y con voz maléfica decía y embolsando una risa comento: al fin Jimmy esta donde quiero, hay pobrecito está preocupado, quisiera agarrarlo de su cabello y matarlo yo mismo, no me basta con saber que morirá, tengo que hacer algo para que sus últimos días sean desagradables, para que chille de dolor, y al final antes de que muera, seré yo quien termine con su sufrimiento, pero debo ser cauteloso y esperar a que el este más debilitado.

El malvado reía como un loco, como un niño que estaba por obtener un helado, como un adulto que obtendrá trabajo, como un villano que ha asesinado.

Mientras tanto Jimmy se había dado por vencido por el momento, su cabeza estaba demasiado confusa y le dolía un poco la cabeza

Jimmy: "debo ir a la esc. Tengo que distraerme, para ver qué pasa" ¡Vox al cuarto!

Un tubo de color naranja succiono a Jimmy y lo llevó a la habitación, él se tomo un pequeño baño, se cepilló los dientes y se peinó el cabello con su tecnología, después se puso su ropa y un pequeño robot le amarró sus agujetas (como siempre lo hizo mal) y el genio no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo el mismo, el llegó justo a tiempo antes de que el autobús lo dejara.

Todos estaban felizmente platicando hasta que vieron a Neutrón muy sorprendidos de su llegada ya que él nunca desde hace 2 años había tomado el autobús

Cindy: ¿qué haces aquí Nerdtron?

Jimmy: pues… ir a la escuela

Cindy: y ese milagro cabezón, no crees que nos basta con tener que verte en clases

La chica estaba un poco furiosa ya que en el día anterior había llorado por su causa

Jimmy: perdona no quiero pelear, esta vez quiero estar en paz

Cindy: mucho te voy a creer niño tonto

Jimmy: Cindy Por favor, me siento cansado y tengo muchos problemas, ¡déjame en paz!

Sheen: mmm….cabezón ven, quiero hablarte de algo

Sheen quería acabar con esa tonta discusión ya que sabía las condiciones de su amigo y lo menos que quería era que Jimmy se sintiera mal.

Cindy: ¡espera! ¿Dime? ¿Cómo diantres te dejare en paz, si siempre te entrometes en mi vida?

Jimmy: ¿no será que siempre estoy en tu mente?

De pronto el genio, sintió una mano sobre su mejilla, con tal fuerza que su cachete le estaba ardiendo, pero su mente, estaba feliz de a ver estado cerca de ella.

Jimmy: y eso ¿Por qué?

La chica no dijo nada, no quería responder así que decidió irse del lugar

Jimmy: nunca la entenderé…

El autobús llegó a la escuela, los alumnos bajaron corriendo y cuando llegaron al salón tomaron su lugar.

Srita. Ave: niños…hoy hablaremos sobre los secretos del espacio ¡BRAWK!

Ese era uno de los temas favoritos del genio, el espacio estaba lleno de secretos y él conocía algunos, ya sabía cómo era, había visitado varios planetas incluyendo a Marte, había luchado con varios extraterrestres y salvado varias especies alienígenas, pero el día iba hacer largo y esta vez Jimmy no puso atención, el solo trataba de buscar la manera de salvarse pero… ¿Cómo?

Srita. Ave: ¡BRAWK! Jimmy no estás poniendo atención ¡BRAWK!

La profesora había interrumpido los pensamientos de Jimmy mientras que este trataba de recordar los materiales que había usado para su radiación

Jimmy: ¡Eso es! En general son radiactivas las sustancias que no presentan un balance correcto entre protones o neutrones . Cuando el número de neutrones es excesivo o demasiado pequeño respecto al número de protones se hace más difícil que la fuerza nuclear fuerte debida al efecto del intercambio de piones pueda mantenerlos unidos. Eventualmente el desequilibrio se corrige mediante la liberación del exceso de neutrones o protones, en forma de partículas α que son realmente núcleos de Helio.

Esas palabras del chico salió descontroladamente como cuando leyó el libro de radioactividad, el se acordaba de palabra por palabra

Carl: por que hablas como la vez que recuperaste tu cerebro para que el meteorito no nos matara.

Srita. Ave: cállate Carl ¡BRAWK! ¿Jimmy a qué te refieres? ¡BRAWK!

Jimmy: está muy claro, cuando no hay un equilibrio en las partículas subatómicas de los elementos (en mi caso del Helio y Xenón) es más fácil producir radiaciones por lo tanto hay más fuerza es decir energía y en mi seguramente alteré mis neutrones, causando que…

De pronto se dio cuenta de que nadie le entendía así que prefirió no terminar la frase

Cindy: como siempre nunca puedes mantener tu boca cerrada Nerdtron

Libby: si, ¿dinos que nos puede interesar? a menos que tenga que ver con lo que te paso en tu mano de ahí, solo queremos que acabe la clase

Jimmy: se llama despigmentación y es…por algo, tengo que irme

Sin pedir permiso a nadie, llamo a Goddard desde su reloj y este vino rápidamente llevándolo en su espalda, cuando llegaron al laboratorio pensó: "la radiación seguramente dividió en mi los neutrones, descontrolando el cuerpo, desequilibrando en mí mis propios átomos, tal vez si logro que ese mismo rayo, aumente los neutrones, provocaría una radiación inversa y tal vez así mi cuerpo posiblemente vuelva a la normalidad"

El chico se paso todo el día y noche en su laboratorio, haciéndole cambios a la maquina, usando la computadora, durmiendo un poco, trabajando, investigando, era todo un científico, un pequeño niño jugando al doctor para salvar su vida.

A la mañana siguiente es decir el segundo día desde que ocurrió el accidente faltó a clases y cuando estaba (según él) listo, se puso enfrente de la maquina, sacó a su perro de ahí e hizo una cuenta regresiva.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.. el apretó un botón y un rayo disparado pasó sobre su cuerpo, de nuevo sentía aquel calor en el cuerpo un caliente, sentía que su cuerpo no la sentía, y después de aproximadamente 2 minutos, cuando término, se sentía cansado "bueno supongo que es secundario" se menciono así mismo se hizo un análisis clínico y según todo comenzaba a marchar bien, tanto su circulación, como sus latidos del corazón y presión sanguínea pero ¿Por qué no se podía mantener estable? ¿Por qué le dolía el estomago? "quizás sea un daño secundario" creyó él así que decidió ir a buscar a sus amigos, pero ellos estaban enfrente de la puerta cuando el abrió, Jimmy sentía frio, la vista le fallaba un poco pero aun así podía mantenerse ahí.

Sheen: por Ultra Lord ¡estás vivo! (lo abrazó)

Cindy: ¿Por qué dices eso Sheen? ¿Pasa algo?

Jimmy: nada que te importe ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Carl: (tratando de tomar aire) es que por la manera en que te fuiste… fue rara y…

Libby: ya ok nos preocupamos ¿contento?

Jimmy: pues ya no hay porque preo…cu…par..se

Jimmy se sentía muy mal, sentía que sus piernas no lo detendrían por mucho tiempo ¿ahora Qué rayos pasa? Pensó, pero veía como el piso daba, vueltas, tenía un poco de nauseas y ya no podía hablar, rápidamente su cara se puso pálida, todos se dieron cuenta de que él no estaba bien y de pronto ¡sucedió! Cayó al suelo convulsionado de una manera espantosa, Cindy abrazo a Jimmy, sintió como él estaba frio y sus ojos se desorbitaban.

Cindy: rápido quítenle un cabello, tenemos que entrar a su laboratorio (y así ocurrió) ¡rápido! Traigan un trapo húmedo ¡pero ya!

Cuando los chicos llegaron, rápidamente se lo pusieron en la cabeza y el genio dejo de moverse, lo postraron en un sofá y le colocaron más trapos húmedos sobre el cuerpo

Cindy: ok ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué su mano y parte de su brazo tienen ahora ese color? Yo se que lo saben ¡díganmelo!

Carl: qué raro fue hoy…Porque primero sentí que vigilaban y que cuchicheaban escondidos de mí, el problema es ¿por qué? Poco después me cayó un trozo de metal ¿Qué raro?

Libby: ¡estamos hablando de Jimmy!

Sheen: o si, verán es que… ha trabajado mucho y tal vez fue eso… hasta UltraLord tiene que dormir (mintió) y ya va a empezar mmm… ¿Por qué últimamente no lo puedo ver?

De pronto muchos ruidos se escuchaban alrededor del laboratorio, se escuchaban ruido ente los arboles o arbustos, por unos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Cindy se armo de valor y rompió el silencio.

Cindy: debemos salir, para ver quién es, porque hoy sentí que también alguien me vigilaba

Libby: ¡hey! Es cierto chica ¿te acuerdas cuando te pregunte si habías escuchado algo y me dijiste que no? Así estuve escuchando todo el día, claro que también música

Sheen: si así mismo sentí cuando estaba en el baño (lo miraban) bueno en la ducha (seguían mirándolo) bueno ok en la cafetería, además no estoy loco para salir ¿y si sale un oso y me come?

Cindy: ¿osos?, aquí no hay oso

Sheen: ¿y si me caigo y me tropiezo?

Cindy: eres un cobarde

Sheen: ¿cobarde yo?, bueno si un poco, pero de acuerdo iré

Cindy: Carl quédate con Jimmy, Sheen Y Libby síganme la corriente ok

Ellos seguían caminando en dirección a la puerta, lo abren y escuchan pasos detrás de los arbustos, los chicos se miraron por unas decimas de segundos y Cindy comenzó hablar de una manera disimulada pero antes había guiñado un ojo a sus amigos.

Cindy: Ok Sheen, nos vemos, vámonos Libby a la casa

Libby: a si, si claro

Ambas caminaron y de pronto rápidamente se tiran sobre el arbusto en el que había ruido, lo era que no había nada ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué coincidencia que todos sintamos miradas? pero… ¿de quién? Las chicas buscaron en todos los arbustos pero no veían nada

Sheen: ¡allá! ¡Vi algo, detrás del árbol!

Las chicas se acercaron pero no había nadie, Cindy lograba escuchar un pequeño ruido, pero no identificaba que era, ella guardo silencio por unos segundos y una fuerte ventolera llego a ellos ¿acaso alguien lo provocaba?

De pronto mas ruidos se escucharon, alguien los vigilaba lo podrían jurar, de pronto unos gritos desgarradores se escucharon todos quedaron viendo hacia la puerta ya que de ahí provenía.

Carl: ¡Auxilio! Es Jimmy ¡ayuda!


	3. SIN NINGUNA RESPUESTA

**Hola amigos pues esta es mi primer finc, desde hace tiempo he tenido algunas ideas y ahora lo he plasmado en letras, en palabra, en una historia, espero que les guste ya que lo he escrito con todo mi amor, espero que me haiga salido bien y sin nada mas que decir espero que lo disfruten**

**yo no soy dueña de jimmy neutron ni de sus personajes, todos esos derechos so de Nickelodeon y DNA productions, todo lo escrito aqui es solo producto de mi imaginacion y de mis deseos y sin nada mas que decir les dejo que empiezen a leer.**

**Pd: para mis amigos que ya han leido esta historia les pido que me comprendan ya que he decidido perfeccionar mis capitulos pero tranquilos que la historia es la misma, las acciones tambien solo quiero mejor la redaccion espero a verlo logrado**

**CAPITULO 3: SIN NINGUNA RESPUESTA**

Cindy sin decir nada, salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio, quiso llegar rápido pero se tropezó con todos los cables que estaban en el piso, cerca de ella se encontraba la planta come niña, a punto de morderla, ella soltó un pequeño grito y se arrinconó en una esquina, la estúpida planta había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la había visto, y ahora hasta podía estirar su cuello como una pequeña jirafa, la planta estaba haciendo lo que pudiera para comerse a Cindy, en la puerta aparecieron Sheen y Libby, la planta escucho cuando ellos llegaron, así que hiso un pequeño gruñido haciendo que la morena se pusiera en brazos de Sheen, la planta volvió a ver a la rubia y esta gritaba aun más fuerte.

De la nada salió un chip de color negro, llegando al pétalo de la planta, haciéndola dormir, y como la planta tapaba la vista de Cindy ella dijo "gracias Carl"

Jimmy: es el primer nombre que se te viene a la mente…

Menciono él con una voz tan apagada y agotada que no parecía él, mientras que la pequeña rubia, corría para estar enfrente del chico con una bella sonrisa, pero se acordó de que Jimmy había sido la mente brillante de crear esa planta, así que decidió comenzar a pegarle en el pecho y cada palabra que decía lo remarcaba con un golpe

Cindy: Neutrón, eres un tonto, primero te desmayas, nos haces pensar mal, y casi me come tu estúpida planta

El chico trato de resistir pero no pudo y entonces cayó al suelo

Cindy: perdón ¿estás bien?

Jimmy: si, mmm…lo lamento no fue mi intención lastimarte (se levanto del suelo)

Cindy: ¡qué pasa contigo! ¿Por qué estas así?

Jimmy: lo siento, no te lo puedo decir

Cindy: ¡eres de lo peor! ¿Sabes? Nosotros te ayudamos cuando convulsionaste, y cuando escuchamos ruidos afuera y…

Jimmy: perdona, pero es por mi seguridad y mi cordura… un segundo ¿escucharon ruidos?

Él genio había cambiado las facciones de su rostros de enojado a preocupado

Cindy: si pero me estás diciendo que no me dirás nada por tu cordura ¿Es decir que aun estas Cuerdo?... ¡por que en realidad eres un loco!

El lugar estaba tenso, en cualquier momento ellos explotarían, los otros chicos solo quedaban viendo la escena, ¿Cuándo acabarían los problemas? ¿Por qué ellos no se pueden aceptar?, todo el mundo se da cuenta del odio-amor que se tienen ¿Por qué ellos no? ¿Por qué no aceptar de una vez que se quieren y dejar a un lado todo lo demás?

Jimmy: ves, por eso no soy tu amigo, por eso no te cuento nada.

Cindy: ah ya salió el peine, es decir me la paso como una tonta tratando de llegar a ti, y solo se te ocurre decirme esto, escucha bien Nerdtron… si llega un día en el que estés al borde la muerte, ¡no estaré ahí!

Jimmy: ojala y sea cierto, no quiero verte en mi lecho de muerte, dime para que quiero ver tu cara, ¿para que recuerde lo desgraciada que intentaste hacer mi vida?

Cindy: no sé ni porque sigo intentando ayudarte.

Jimmy: ¿ayudarme? Déjame informarte que fue tu culpa lo que me está pasando, escucha yo no quiero perder los cabales, ni siquiera estoy en posición de pelear, así que te pido de la manera más atenta de que salgas de mi laboratorio.

Cindy: ok me voy pero no regresare, ¡por nada del mundo! ¡Eres un estúpido!

Jimmy: ¡creída!

Cindy: ¡insoportable!

Jimmy: ¡niñita!

Cindy: ¡te odio!

La chica camino y tomo el brazo de Libby, quien aún seguía abrazada a Sheen

Cindy: vámonos Libby este genio, no necesita mi ayuda

Jimmy: ¿espera?

Él vio cerrarse la puerta detrás de la rubia mientras que sin querer suspiraba, ¿Por qué ella era tan difícil?

Jimmy: ¡jamás se puede con ella! Yo solo trato de ser buena onda o amable antes de morir, pero no, ella se empeña en creer que yo soy malo, y me tortura.

Sheen: ya salió el peine, entonces… ¿Te gusta Cindy?

Jimmy: ¡No! Ella es solo una niña tonta, que se dice saber de ciencia

Carl: jamás pensé decir esto pero… Sheen tiene razón esta vez

Jimmy: no ¡claro que no! ¡Eso no es cierto!

Sheen: te gusta Cindy, te gusta Cindy, te gusta Cindy, te gusta Cindy (burlonamente)

Carl y Sheen: Jimmy quiere a Cindy, Jimmy quiere a Cindy, Jimmy quiere a Cindy

Jimmy: ¡basta!, No me gusta ¡entiéndalo!

Sheen: ya cabezón, Tranquilo tranquilo

Comenzó a reírse mientras que Jimmy lo veía con un poco de rencor

Sheen: yo solo decía que si te vas a morir, tienes que ser feliz por estos últimos días

La sonrisa de Carl en la cara se borró por completo.

Carl: ese no fue un buen comentario, el no tendrá futuro

Jimmy: ¡piensa! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!

Este es un proceso mental que hace Jimmy cuando normalmente esta en apuros es un proceso mental en el cual él se esfuerza por obtener ideas brillantes y durante este proceso su mente ve imágenes alusivos del momento y de la idea que busca en este caso Jimmy ve en su mente a Thomas Alba Edison, después una imagen de su madre en los años 90 y por últimos la imagen de su máquina del tiempo.

Jimmy: ¡eso es!, tal vez no tenga un futuro, pero si un pasado

Jimmy lo decía con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara, estaba realmente entusiasmado había tenido una brillante idea, ¿sería esto lo que buscaba?

Jimmy: será simple solo tengo que actualizar mi máquina del tiempo… buscar la fecha correcta y avisarle a mi propio yo del pasado, que no haga el experimento, o ya sea pedirle que no se caiga.

El chico muy alegremente se acerco a su vieja máquina del tiempo, eran tantos los recuerdos que tenia, como la vez que viajo al pasado para que su padre se hiciera millonario, pero ya estaba casi solucionado su problema "como no lo pensé antes" se dijo por dentro, el comenzó a arreglar unos cables, mientras que sus amigos discutían sobre si UltraLord era real o no.

En eso era tanta la furia de Sheen que empujo al gordito, este dio unos pasos atrás y ambos comenzaron a empujarse "si es real" "no no es real" , se decían a la misma vez, en eso mientras tanto Jimmy terminaba de arreglar su máquina y en una de tantos empujones Carl cayó sobre una barra donde había muchas mezclas químicas, él al caerse tiro unas cuantas sustancias y unas gotitas le cayeron en los ojos, era tanto el dolor de Carl, que él, de la ira tomo uno de los vasos de precipitados.

Sheen comenzó a correr acercándose a Jimmy para protegerse, él pequeño genio se hallaba dentro de su máquina a punto de dar una cuenta regresiva pero escucho los pasos y vio venir a su amigo Carl, sus ojos azules se nublaron con pequeñas gotas al ver que el gordito, había arrojado la mezcla sobre su máquina de tiempo

La maquina se carcomía por sí sola, varios pedazos cayeron sobre la cabeza de Jimmy, este se cayó y cuando termino de derrumbarse este salió gateando, se levanto y…

Jimmy: ¡no! ¿Saben lo que han Hecho? ¡Largo!

Sheen y Carl olvidaron la pelea y vieron con temor a su amigo, jamás lo habían visto así, nunca habían visto tanta ira del chico, ni siquiera cuando peleaba con Cindy.

Carl: Jimmy, perdón no fue mi intención.

Jimmy: ¡acaban de matarme por completo! ¿Sabes que era?

El gordito movió la cabeza diciendo que no, sentía miedo, él siempre tenía miedo pero ahora no estaba Jimmy para protegerlo ahora era Jimmy a quien temía

Jimmy: eso mi querido amigo era… ¡acido muriático! ¿Querías matarme? ¿O qué?

Carl: no, es que Sheen….

Carl rompió a llorar era difícil mantenerse estable teniendo a Jimmy así, pero cuando comenzó a llorar, él genio sintió un odio diferente pero no para sus amigos si no que para él, por el cómo había manejado su vida.

Jimmy: ¡por Einstein! ¡Nada me sale bien!

El chico comenzó a tirar todas las cosas que se encontraban en su camino, sus ácidos, inventos, todo, y después de 40 segundos tomo un acido con las manos y tiro la botella de amonio con xenón y lo arrojo hacia la puerta, de pronto surgió una explosión, todos se tiraron al suelo mientras que algunos pedazos de la puerta volaban hacia ellos, mientras tanto unos minutos antes en casa de Cindy…

Libby: ya tranquila, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto lo que él dice? Ya no llores…

Cindy: no lo sé, es que…es un terco, se que algo tiene pero… ¿Qué?

Libby: te gusta ¿verdad?

Cindy: ¿Qué? ¿Yo enamorada de Jimmy el cabezón?, por supuesto que no, hey amiga sé que tengo una mente medio retorcida pero… no estoy tan loca ¡Libbs que cosas dices!

La morena se quedo un rato callada hasta que después de unos segundos vio una hoja en la cama, al leerla se dio cuenta de que era una canción, la morena estaba muy sorprendida y contenta

Libby: entonces no te gusta Jimmy

Cindy: por supuesto que no

Libby: entonces… ¿Qué es esta canción?

Cindy: eso es mío y… la escribí porque…

Libby: Cindy… ambas sabemos que amas a Jimmy, ya no puedes ocultar mas tus sentimientos, lo amas desde que ambos cambiaron de cuerpo, hasta el te gusto cuando lo conociste

Cindy: amar es una palabra demasiado fuerte, ni de chiste lo diría, además si me gustaba Jimmy hasta que me di cuenta… eso fue antes de saber que él… era un presumido, jamás le diré lo que siento, ni por qué en este momento pasara algo….

Una terrible explosión se escucho, ellas se acercaron a la ventana y vieron que salía humo detrás de la casa de los Neutrón cuando llegaron al laboratorio vieron que la puerta estaba destruida, ellas rápidamente entraron y vieron que los chicos se encontraban ahí, vieron todo un desastre, vieron sólo a Sheen y a Carl abrazados y llorando

Libby: ¡Sheen! ¿Estás bien? (corrió abrazarlo)

Cindy: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Carl no pudo contenerse más, se soltó a llorar ya que se encontraba demasiado nervioso, se hallaba triste y culpable de todo el desastre

Carl: ¡lo mate!, ¡yo lo mate!, ¡lo he matado!

Cindy: ok, tranquilo, respira… ¿Qué paso?

Sheen: Ji…mmy, Jimmy,

Cindy: ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está?

La voz de Carl se hallaba sin fuerza, seguía llorando, seguía sintiéndose culpable, jimmy se había ido y él no sabía a dónde.

Carl: no lo sé, se fue así como si nada**,** muy enojado, el se fue, yo lo mate….

Cindy: ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

Sheen: ¡Carl no! ¡No cometas otro error!

Carl: hablo de… que fue mi culpa la explosión…

Cindy: es de noche, el tiene muchos enemigos, y con eso de que alguien nos está vigilando me da miedo… ¿y si le pasa algo?

La chica comenzó a tener miedo, un miedo diferente a todos los demás que ha tenido, solo pensando en todo lo que había dicho, arrepentida, ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Por qué un momento lo trata bien y otro momento no? ¿Por qué me comporto de una manera y después de otra? ¿Por qué me pongo a coquetearle a Nick cuando nada siento?, Libby tiene razón estoy enamorada de Neutrón, ¡no! ¡Enamorada no! Quizás y sea solo un gusto, pero porque con Nick nunca me sentí así.

Cindy no pudo tranquilizarse y comenzó a sentirse mal, pero no mal de culpa sino que mal de mareo.

Mientras tanto… Jimmy se encontraba volando por los cielos con su Jet-pack e iba llorando

Jimmy: ¿Por qué? ¡Porque La ciencia me destruye!

De pronto una Luz blanca nublos sus ojos, el cayo por los altos en el suelo, pero aun logro levantarse, "que rayos" grito, vio una sombra, el sentía que un miedo lo invadía, otra luz blanca paso rosando su brazo derecho, la noche era fría y oscura, no había nadie a su alrededor.

Jimmy siguió caminando lentamente, solo escuchaba pasos, pero no veía nada, de pronto, una tercera luz blanca apareció frente a sus ojos, era una luz blanca pero nada bonita solo cegaba por unos segundo, unos cuantos segundos, la noche se ponía fría cada vez que transcurría más el tiempo…

Cindy desde el laboratorio, presentía algo, ella sabía que Jimmy la necesitaba pero… ¿cómo encontrarlo?, de pronto ella cayó en el suelo, era como si su mente pudiera ver lo que Jimmy veía ¿pero cómo? Ella veía el camino, sin rumbo fijo, y vio ante sus ojos aquella tercera Luz blanca, la chica se levanto y se vio acostada en el sillón

Cindy: ¡Jimmy NO!


	4. ME DECLARO ENAMORADO

**Capitulo 4: me declaro enamorado**

Cindy se hallaba sentada en el sofá, acababa de ver lo que Jimmy estaba viendo pero ¿Por qué?, ¿que pudo a ver hecho esa reacción?

Carl: ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Cindy: ¡era Jimmy! Yo… no sé cómo… pero lo vi… o yo era él… Algo así.

La chica se hallaba cada vez más nerviosa, no sabía si lo que había visto era parte de su miedo o si era real, ¿y si era verdad? ¿Y si lo perdía?

Libby: ok, espera, inhala exhala, inhala exhala, tranquila, ahora dinos ¿Qué paso?

Cindy: es que vi que yo era Jimmy… y de repente una luz blanca vino hacia mí, ¡Jimmy peligra!, ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Goddard Rastrea a Jimmy!

El perrito saco de su espalda una pequeña pantalla, con fondo verde, un pequeño puntito parpadeaba como buscando a Jimmy, hasta dar unas coordenadas.

Cindy: de acuerdo… súbanse a su llanta móvil o… ¡como se llame!, Goddard llévanos hacia Jimmy… espero que no sea demasiado tarde (se susurro ella misma)

Cindy sentía que el camino era largo, solo quería ver al chico, quería saber que estaba bien, pero ¿Cómo es que vio lo que le pasaba a Jimmy? ¿Cómo vio esa luz blanca?, mientras lo buscaban el combustible se agoto y cada uno se fue hacia un punto cardinal para buscar a Jimmy, Cindy camino hacia el norte, la noche se ponía más fría cada vez que pasaba más tiempo, entre más caminaba menos luz había por la calle, solo se escuchaban algunos ruidos.

Ella vio una pequeña figura, acurrucada como si estuviera llorando, corrió hacia allá sin pensarlo, se agacho, tomo la cara del chico que aun seguía llorando, él la vio fijamente, ¿de todas las personas que podía ver tenía que ser ella?

Cindy: ¿estás bien?

Jimmy: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cindy: Jimmy yo se que estuviste llorando

Jimmy: si Cindy, ya lo sé, se que lo sabes, sentí cuando nuestras mentes se conectaron

Cindy: pero… ¿Cómo paso? ¿Esa luz blanca que era?

Jimmy: no lo sé Vortex, no lo sé, dispare un laser con mi reloj, pero no ocurrió nada, no había nada, y… corrí pero nada, ¡no se qué rayos pasa!, Tal vez nos conectamos porque… ya ambos conocemos nuestros cuerpos, ¿te acuerdas cuando cambiamos de personalidad?

Cindy: sí, quizás sea eso

Jimmy: se que nuestra conexión tiene una explicación lógica pero no quiero buscarla, no quiero pensar, solo quiero estar en paz.

Cindy: ¿pe-pero que ocurrió en el laboratorio?

Jimmy: ¡nada que te importe!, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¡No te necesito!

Ella solo se quedo callada, sabía que él la necesitaría, así que… en contra de sus principios, decidió no repelar.

Cindy: Jimmy… todo, todo estará bien.

Se acerco más al chico y le dio un cálido abrazo, Jimmy sintió una protección tan grande, sentía que con ella todo estaría bien, que ya nada pasaría, que en ese instante no existía nada más que ellos dos, él se había olvidado del ayer, del presente y del futuro, se olvido por completo de todas las tonterías que ella le había hecho, él sabía que muy desde el fondo ese abrazo significaba más que un simple apoyo y su llanto ceso con ese cálido abrazo.

Jimmy: (pensó) ¿Debo decirle que la quiero? ¿Debo decirle lo que me pasa?

Él intento hablar pero mejor cerro su boca, si se lo decía ella gritaría o se impactaría, prefería quedarse así, solo los dos abrazados, sólo juntos, Jimmy deseaba que ella no preguntara más.

Ella por su parte, se sentía bien, sabía que hacia lo correcto, era una gran satisfacción eso de abrazarlo, y consolarlo, sin saber el porqué, ella sabía que lo amaba, que quería decirle sus sentimientos, pero esta no era la ocasión, no era el momento, solo se quería quedarse así para toda la vida, así sin pelear, sin discutir, solo con esa dulce compañía, ella se quedaba viendo esos hermosos ojos azules, esos ojos que la cautivaron desde el primer día que lo vio, los minutos transcurrían y ellos seguían abrazados, hasta que escucharon unos pasos que se escuchaba muy cerca.

Jimmy se levanto rápidamente y con su reloj a punto a todas direcciones, de la nada salió un animal que media aproximadamente 1 metro y medio, se abalanzo sobre los chicos pero estos lograron esquivar la envestida, después la bestia envistió una segunda vez, en dirección a Cindy pero Jimmy logro sacarla de ahí cayendo los 2 en el suelo, Jimmy sin pensarlo se levanto y arrojo un rayo, pero la Bestia se había desvanecido en el aire como si jamás hubiera llegado

Cindy: ¡Jimmy! ¿Estás bien?

Jimmy: si y ¿tu?

Cindy: si, bien gracias

Sus demás amigos llegaron corriendo, Jimmy levanto a Cindy del suelo, después todos se fueron hacia el deslizador mientras que Goddard le daba unos líquidos a Jimmy mientras que este los combinaba y después de combinarlo lo uso como combustible para llevar a los chicos de regreso a casa.

Cuando Sheen, Carl y Libby se hallaban respectivamente en su hogar, Jimmy llevo a Cindy ellos solo se miraron fijamente sin poder decir ni una palabra, ¿sería la última vez que se verían así? ¿Habría alguna nueva oportunidad?

Cindy entro a la casa y luego Jimmy se fue a su casa, les dio las buenas noches a sus padres y fue a su cama a dormir mientras que se quedaba con una linda sonrisa en la cara.

**Día 4:**

Jimmy se levanto muy contento, ya que ayer (día martes) se dio cuenta del verdadero amor que sentía por Cindy, esa protección que sintió, fue tan grande que ahora estaba más que convencido, no había duda que era amor lo que sentía por Cindy.

Jimmy: ahora entiendo, jamás fueron las feromonas artificiales lo que según hizo enamorarme de ella, eso solo fue un empujón, siempre la quise, siempre, pero… ¿y si no me corresponde?, ¿Qué puedo hacer para pasar más tiempo con ella? Ya vamos en el día 4, ¡solo tengo 6 días de vida!, no puedo inventar otra máquina de tiempo, eso lleva aproximadamente unas 2 semanas y tiempo no tengo, es lo que menos tengo.

Ya tampoco puedo crear un antídoto, ya que es la radiación lo que me mata, y por último la estúpida maquina, no se puede revertir el efecto aunque equilibre los neutrones. Ni modos, ¡tengo que ser feliz! ¡Aprovechar mis últimos días de vida!

El chico tomo una hoja de papel y fue escribiendo en el siguiente orden:

_*lograr que Cindy sea mi novia, o pasar más tiempo con ella_

_*pasar más tiempo con mis papas y mis amigos_

_*hacer un testamento y cartas de despedida_

_*reírme, jugar, divertirme, pasear y sobre todo ¡vivir cada segundo!_

El chico lo dejo sobre una mesa, se cambio como normalmente lo hace, tomo la hoja y la puso en su bolsa del pantalón

Jimmy: ¡Goddard! ¡moto 425 B15!

El perrito se convirtió en una especie de moto y llevo al chico directamente a la escuela, era tan hermoso sentir el aire en la cara, después al llegar se encontró con sus amigos y se apapacharon, el timbre sonó y se metieron al salón, por suerte Jimmy se sentó a lado de Cindy como de costumbre.

Srita. Ave: ¡BRAWK!Niños, repasaremos unos temas ¿Cómo se llama la montaña más alta del mundo? ¡BRAWK!

Jimmy levanto la mano sin pensarlo 2 veces "es psicología, vamos es para hacerla sentir bien, es para enamorarla" se decía él en la mente

Srita. Ave: ¡BRAWK! Si Jimmy ¡BRAWK!

Jimmy: es…el Aconcagua.

Srita. Ave: ¡BRAWK! No, eso es incorrecto ¡BRAWK!

Cindy alzo la mano y la señorita Ave le dio la palabra.

Cindy: ¡el monte Everest!

Srita. Ave: ¡BRAWK! Muy bien ¡BRAWK! Muy bien.

Cindy: ¡sí! ¡En tu cara Nerdtron!

Jimmy: ¡oh rayos! Ahora Cindy será la más inteligente.

Él chico iba contra sus principios, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Cindy: pues… ¡aunque te cueste creerlo!

Jimmy: yo si lo creo

Srita. Ave: hora de exponer ¡BRAWK!

Todos fueron pasando, Nick mostro como mordía la paleta y como siempre Cindy le daba cumplidos su única razón era: poner celoso a Neutrón, ella entendía, ahora comprendía todo, Cindy desde tiempos pasados le había dado cumplidos a Nick, se emocionaba por su existencia cada vez que se hallaba cerca de Jimmy, y ahora comprendía todo.

Después de que Nick acabo con su presentación Libby dio a conocer la nueva canción de su grupo favorito, Carl llevo su medicamento contra las alergias, Sheen llevo la última edición de calzoncillos de Ultra Lord y Cindy mostro **c**omo el sexo femenino en las tortugas eran superiores al sexo masculino.

Cuando llego el turno de Jimmy todos bostezaron no tenían ganas de aprender, solo querían divertirse y siempre en los proyectos de Jimmy se necesitaba tener inteligencia para poder captar lo que decía.

Jimmy se levanto casi tambaleando de nervios, nunca se había puesto tan nervioso, en su mano llevaba unos frasco que tenía como etiqueta un corazón.

Jimmy: esto, damas y, caballeros, esta es la sustancia química que hace que las personas… se enamoren del sexo opuesto, es una sustancia letal, se propaga como las enfermedades y es explosivo como una bomba nuclear, llamado feromona, pero esto que tengo en la mano, solo acelera el proceso, es decir que si respiro un poco y me enamoro de alguien, es porque mi feromona con la suya tienen algún tipo de enlace

Es decir que a esa persona yo lo Amo, pero que aun no me había dado cuenta, ahora… ¿ustedes saben por qué los viejitos decían que "del odio al amor hay solo un paso"? pues tenían razón, porque quizás ahorita sientan un odio por alguien, pero la feromona tiende a contradecirse, a que me refiero, a que el odio es un enlace químico que en caja perfectamente bien, y que los polos se revierten…Quisiera hacer una petición, aquí, delante de todos. Quisiera que todos compartieran de mi alegría, o en el peor de los casos, mi humillación.

El chico vio fijamente a Cindy, con tanto amor que ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder

Jimmy: Mi corazón late desesperadamente. Sin ayuda de ninguna feromona artificial, late por sentimientos encontrados, por amor ¡Por ella!

A señalo bruscamente a Cindy, mientras que ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía ser verdad, le alegraba de alguna manera pero él y ella juntos era algo que provocaría caos.

Jimmy: Cindy...no sé cómo decir esto. Robaste mi atención desde la primera vez que te vi, yo nunca te odie, fueron tus humillaciones lo que me arrodillaron hacer muchas cosas y desde el día en que tú y yo cambiamos de personalidad, desde ese día, desde ese entonces, no he dejado de amarte, quererte tal y como eres, cada día me gustas más. Eres perfecta. Por eso, quería pedirte, que me concedieras el honor de estar contigo, de abrazarte, de decirte un te quiero cada día hasta esperar el ultimo día de mi vida, si tú me lo permites, quisiera ser tu novio. Estamos en sexto grado, ¡es el comienzo de la pubertad!

Cindy ¡te mereces todo!, tal vez soy poca cosa para ti, pero eres el amor que nunca espere pero que sabía que llegaría, y… ¡no me importa que me llamen loco! ¡Sé que me quieres! ¡Que te gusto!

Todo mundo estaba totalmente callado y petrificados de lo que sus oídos, acaban de escuchar, algunas chicas mostraban una linda sonrisa, mientras que Jimmy sentía que su corazón se agitaba más fuerte cada segundo que pasaba, el se decía por dentro ¿Qué pensara ella en este momento? ¿Me aceptara? ¿Me rechazara? ¿Podre al fin darle un beso verdadero? ¿Un beso en el cual los dos estemos de acuerdo? ¿Un beso no robado?

La chica se quedo petrificada, no quería dañar al chico, no después de verlo como lo vio la noche anterior, pero no quería burlas, su reputación podía estar en juego así que tomo una decisión

Cindy: si claro, sobre todo por tu linda cabeza

Muchas risas se escucharon por doquier, hasta la profesora sonrió, los chicos comenzaban a tirarle bolas de papel, por lo cursi que se había escuchado, pero las chicas solo suspiraban, ya que por muy dentro esas palabras les había llegado al corazón.

Cindy: ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Nerdtron?, ni de chiste saldré contigo.

La chica le arrojo una goma violentamente, en eso sonó la alarma para ir al receso, y todos iban pasando enfrente del chico, empujándolo contra el pizarrón, al final Sheen y Carl se quedaron ahí

Carl: ¡ánimos! A mí si me llego al corazón

Sheen: si, como en el capítulo 27 de Ultra Lord cuando Ultra Lord conoció…

Jimmy: esto no es Ultra Lord, no es una novela, ¡me estoy muriendo sin hacer lo que quiero!

Sheen: no fue mi intención.

Jimmy se quedó pensativo.

Carl: dime ¿por qué somos tan diferentes a las chicas?

Jimmy: pues porque…ellas son más creativas, mas cursis y además de que son muy materialistas, les importa mucho ¿el qué dirán?

Carl: en especial Cindy

Jimmy: ¡eso es! Claro ellas son materialistas, ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?, hare lo que ningún chico ha hecho por una chica en la escuela.

Jimmy trinco fuertemente sus pies y unos propulsores lo alejaron del lugar y se fue hacia su laboratorio, uso lo que le quedaba del receso para hacer un hermoso anillo de Diamante ya que quemo carbón para obtener este solido.

Cuando su trabajo había acabado Jimmy tomo su jet-pack para que en el camino pudiera pasar a comprar una caja de chocolates y un manojo de rosas, llegando él a la escuela se fue hacia el salón y activo su invisibilidad y espero a que todos llegaran y tomaran su asiento, cuando la profesora Ave estaba a punto de hablar Jimmy quito su invisibilidad y se dejo ver

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras que la señorita Ave se desmayaba

Jimmy: ¡hey! Tranquilos, sólo se desmayo, pero… tengo algo urgente que decir, estas flores y estos chocolates son solo objetos que simbolizan mi amor por Cindy, Cindy no te pido que aceptes en este momento, solo quiero intentar, intentar luchar por ti, antes que algo malo pase, te quiero, yo te quiero, siempre me has preocupado, siempre cuando te digo que no sabes nada, es porque lo sabes todo, es porque sabes cosas que yo no, es porque tú has aprendido a convivir con migo, porque tú has logrado robar mi corazón…

El chico suspiro y tomo bastante aire antes de continuar con lo que tenía que decir.

Jimmy: este frio que siento jamás lo había sentido, ni siquiera cuando he estado al borde de la muerte, ni siquiera cuando lo he perdido todo. Hay tantas palabras para explicar, pero tampoco tiempo para vivir que hoy frente a nuestros compañeros quiero decir que yo James Isaac amo a Aurora Cindy Vortex y antes de que des una repuesta he creado con mi propia tecnología un….

Una niña bastante alta de ojos negros, vestido rosa y cabello negro interrumpió a Jimmy balaceándose contra él chico.

Betty Quinlan: Es lo más hermoso que he escuchado, ¡la niña tiene mucha suerte!

Cindy: ¡déjalo en paz!

Betty: si no lo abrazas tu, yo si lo hare

Cindy estaba algo celosa, ¿Qué tenía que hacer esa chica en brazos de Jimmy?

Cindy: suéltalo ahora, si no quieres pagar las consecuencias.

La chica soltó a Jimmy mientras que colocaba sus manos en la cadera

Jimmy: eso quiere decir que… me quieres, ¿Cindy me quieres?

Jimmy: cállate Nerdtron, ¡no quiere decir nada!

Betty: tu no lo insultes, ¡si no lo quieres déjamelo a mí!

La Chica salto de su silla con un puño en la mano dirigida para Betty pero esta logro agacharse y Jimmy salió volando con la nariz sangrando

Betty: ves lo que has provocado

Cindy: ahora si me la pagaras…


	5. EL MIEDO HACE AL COBARDE

**Hola amigos pues esta es mi primer finc, desde hace tiempo he tenido algunas ideas y ahora lo he plasmado en letras, en palabra, en una historia, espero que les guste ya que lo he escrito con todo mi amor, espero que me haiga salido bien y sin nada mas que decir espero que lo disfruten**

**yo no soy dueña de jimmy neutron ni de sus personajes, todos esos derechos so de Nickelodeon y DNA productions, todo lo escrito aqui es solo producto de mi imaginacion y de mis deseos y sin nada mas que decir les dejo que empiezen a leer.**

**Pd: para mis amigos que ya han leido esta historia les pido que me comprendan ya que he decidido perfeccionar mis capitulos pero tranquilos que la historia es la misma, las acciones tambien solo quiero mejor la redaccion espero a verlo logrado**

**Capitulo 5: EL MIEDO HACE AL COBARDE**

Cindy: ahora si me las pagaras niña tonta

La chica se abalanzo contra Betty, ambas cayeron en el suelo teniendo sujetado el cabello de su adversario, Betty no podía contra la chica así que decidió empujarla con sus pies, Cindy cayó hacia atrás pero ambas se levantaron rápidamente sujetando a la otra del brazo.

De pronto Cindy sintió unas cálidas manos en su cintura, que le obligaban separase de Betty

Cindy: Neutrón este es mi problema ¡suéltame!

Jimmy: chicas tranquila ¿Be…Betty como es que llegaste aquí?

Betty: venia caminando y de pronto escuche tu linda voz, realmente escuche todo

Cindy: ya te puedes ir porque nadie te llamo

Y ambas chavas se seguían gritando

Jimmy: ¡basta! (se callaron) ok, tranquilas, ¿van a dejarse de gritar?

Betty: Jimmy… hermoso, le estas pidiendo un milagro a esta salvaje.

Cindy: a si, miren quien habla, señorita popularidad, me gustaría escucharlo cuando tengas el ojo morado querida (burlonamente)

Betty: pero por lo menos no me arreglo como un chico

Cindy rio de forma burlona

Cindy: pero yo no ando seduciendo al primer idiota que oigo

Jimmy: ¡oye!... ya niñas tranquilas

Betty: yo solo digo que si esta mocosa no te valora, yo si estoy dispuesta hacerlo

Sheen: vamos Jimmy, ¡Betty ya es tuya!

Jimmy: ¡no!, Betty es que yo, eres guapa y linda pero… yo no… estoy a tu… disposición

_A Cindy se le dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en los labios_

_Bet_ty: se a que te refieres, Jimmy… te veo al rato ¡chao! (Guiñándole un ojo mientras que la sonrisa de Cindy se borraba)

**Ci**ndy: ¿por qué no vas tras de ella**? **vamos ve

Jimmy: Cindy, no quiero ir, yo te quiero a ti

Cindy se acerco lentamente a él, ella iba decidida a darle un beso, él tomo su cara y lentamente se iban acercando, hasta que ella recordó que todo mundo los estaba viendo, Cindy decidió darle otro puñetazo en la cara así que la nariz le comenzó a sangrar mas fuerte

Cindy: ¡para que no vuelvas a meterte con migo!

Jimmy: ¡yo que te hice! (sujetando su nariz) ¿ahora que dije mal?

Cindy: pues para que... ¡Jimmy! ¡Tu otro brazo!

Jimmy: ¡qué rayos le pasa a… mi brazo! Tengo que irme lo siento

El chico se fue corriendo, él deseaba irse de la escuela, su brazo derecho se había des pigmentado y la nariz le seguía sangrando mucho, así que se fue al baño, se coloco en frente de un lavabo para mojarse la cara, de repente sintió un calor muy fuerte en el cuerpo, algún tipo de energía lo estaba tocando, decidió mirar atrás y recibió un fuerte puñetazo que esta vez quedo inconsciente en el suelo, al despertar iba dentro de un automóvil, notaba como el vehículo navegaba rápidamente, se escuchaban unas voces pero no lograba identificarlo, el estar en constante movimiento provocaba la distorsión de la voz, el chico intento moverse pero varios lazos lo sujetaban, después comenzó a cortar el lazo con el laser de su reloj, de pronto sin darse cuenta vio una cara con mascara sobre la suya.

Jimmy solo a punto hacia la persona y otro tipo de laser salió disparado de su reloj, esa persona cayó hacia atrás abriendo la puerta trasera, Jimmy aprovecho la ocasión para terminar de quitarse los lazos, fue cuestión de segundos para que el sintiera un terrible golpe en la cabeza provocando que él se cayera

Ladrón 1: -¡ahí lo tienes! ¡Mátalo!- decía la persona que se encontraba tirada cerca de la puerta abierta

Ladrón 2: ¡no!, nosotros debemos entregarlo vivo, no muerto

Jimmy: tranquilos, si no se tranquilizan yo… mismo me mato

Ladrón 1: que gracioso niño ambos sabemos que no lo harás.

Jimmy estaba decidido a arrojar otro rayo pero un rayo azul salió de una especie de pistola neutralizando el rayo del chico además de lastimarle la mano, mientras tanto el malo se levanto y cerró la puerta mientras decía…

Ladrón 2: te tenemos en donde queríamos niñito

Jimmy: ¿olvidan que aun tengo mi cerebro?

Jimmy puso su campo de invisibilidad aplastando un botón de su reloj

Ladrón 2: ni creas que saldrás en mis narices.

Jimmy sin pensarlo se fue hacia la cabina del conductor, dándole un buen golpe al que iba manejando, después tomo el volante y sintió que unas manos rodeaban su cuello, Jimmy perdió el control y movió el volante hacia todas direcciones y tiempo después el auto fue a dar contra la pared, la persona que lo estaba sujetando fue a chocar con el cristal y Jimmy se golpeo contra el volante abriéndose un poco la cabeza

Cuando el reacciono rápidamente rompió el cristal con su puño y como pudo salió corriendo, 2 personas con mascaras lo estaban persiguiendo

Jimmy: vamos ¡piensa! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! (aparecieron en su mente la imagen de un autobús, de un vehículo y de un chicle) ¡eso es!

El chico saco de su bolsa una bolita de chicle color naranja comenzó a masticarla, hasta crear una gran esfera en la cual él se encontraba dentro enseguida comenzó a brincar logrando irse del lugar, dejando así a los villanos atrás, después de brincar durante 20 minutos, no supo cómo frenar ya que nunca se había tomado la molestia de pensar en eso, así que choco contra un árbol cayendo él al suelo enmarañado de chicle, él ya no podía mas, su cabeza y nariz aun seguían sangrando, su nuca le dolía y su mano le sangraba además aun tenia dolor en la cabeza y pocos segundos después quedo inconsciente tirado ahí al lado del árbol

Después de unas horas él genio se despertó y vio a su madre sentada llorando mientras que su padre la consolaba y sus amigos solo guardaban silencio

Jimmy: donde… yo estar…

Sheen: ¡es el fin! ¡No puede ni hablar bien!

Libby: hey chico no seas paranoico

Judy: Jimmy cielo… nos diste un buen susto, creímos que no despertarías

Hugh: Jim… Jam Jimbo (sonrio) que susto nos diste

Carl: si, tú estabas gritando nombres como la vez que te cuide mientras que los demás miraban de donde provenían los misteriosos ruidos.

Cindy: ¡era eso el porqué gritaste!

Carl: si, lo raro es que Jimmy al escuchar tu voz se despertó y te salvo… al igual ahorita solo llegaste y se levanto

Sheen: estaba a mitad de UltraLord cuando me avisaron del accidente

Jimmy: ¿accidente? ¿Pero como llegue aquí? Aun no comprendo

Judy: cielo veras, nos llamaron por teléfono de que te habían encontrado tirado en la calle y nos dijeron que tu estado de salud era muy crítico y venimos aquí.

Hugh: Jimbo ¿Qué hacías ahí?

El chico les explico lo sucedido y al terminar el doctor entro a la habitación, el señor estaba algo triste sin poder encontrar las palabras para decir lo que tenía que decir.

Doctor: buenas tardes señor y señora Neutrón, necesito hablar algo urgentemente con ustedes, preferiría que fuera a solas

Los padres de Jimmy aceptaron gustosamente, mientras que a Carl y a Sheen les rugía el estomago y junto con Libby decidieron ir a comprar golosinas dejando a solas a Jimmy y a Cindy en la habitación.

Cindy no encontraba las palabras ella se creía una chica guapa y fuerte capaz de hacer lo que se propusiera bueno casi capaz ya que jamás pudo ganarle a Jimmy en las calificaciones.

Cindy: ¿Cómo estás?

Jimmy: solo me duele un poco la cabeza… gracias por venir

Dijo con una sonrisa, ya que aunque ella no le correspondiera era satisfactorio tenerla cerca, contemplándola, Jimmy siempre la había contemplado y en ocasiones hasta la había evitado para que Cindy nunca se diera cuenta.

Cindy: es lo menos que podía hacer Neutrón

Jimmy: Cindy… tengo un nombre me llamo Jimmy, ya no soy un desconocido para que me llames por mi apellido, hasta ya sabes que te quiero

Cindy: si lo sé, no lo vuelvas a decir

Jimmy: ¿Por qué? Si es la verdad, Por qué eres tan difícil, ¿sabes? Se me olvido darte este anillo, hoy te lo iba a dar, pero… ten tómalo

Cindy: que lindo, te has vuelto muy romántico

Jimmy: es el amor, tiene grandes efectos en una persona, demasiados para ser preciso

Se quedaron callados por un tiempo, solo existía el tiempo y el espacio, ¿Por qué era tan difícil para Cindy decirlo?, Jimmy ya no iba a racharla, era muy difícil que eso pasara, se había burlado, lo había lastimado alejándose de él y ahora que lo ve postrado en la cama, ahora que estuvo a punto de perderlo le da en que pensar, en que actuar.

Cindy: Neutrón que diga Jimmy hoy me di cuenta de que es fácil perderte, eres un chico bastante lindo, a mi me gusta todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tu pelo, tu cara, tu forma de expresarte, la forma en que controlas los problemas, la manera en que me soportas a pesar de lo que haga y más que nada esos lindos ojos color azules que al verlos es como si me hundiera en el cielo

Jimmy: oh linda, es lo mismo que pienso de ti, me encanta tus bellos ojos color verde, verde como una esmeralda, como el verde de la vida de los arboles.

Cindy: no hables más, Neutrón tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, tengo miedo, miedo de que tus palabras sean solo sueños, de que el día de mañana no estés a mi lado, miedo de que esto sea un juego, una broma o efecto de alguno de tus inventos.

Jimmy: todo lo que siento por ti es real, tan real y complicado como el agua

Cindy: ¿siempre tienes que habar científicamente?

Jimmy: ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Si así soy, si es lo que siento, si supieras por todo lo que estoy pasando, ¡dime Cindy! ¿Por qué no dejas atrás el pasado? ¿Por qué no te olvidas del qué dirán? ¿Por qué no confías una vez en mí? Deja atrás ese ego y decide ser feliz aunque sea por pocos días

La chica de forma exaltada comenzó a responder todas sus preguntas, para ella era tonto que el preguntara, era extraño, todo era demasiado confuso.

Cindy: ¿qué puedes hacer Neutrón? Puedes comprenderme un poco más, decir que soy importante, **como dejar atrás el pasado si cada vez que estamos tan cerca de ser algo lo arruinas todo.** Como la vez cuando nos perdimos en aquella isla, yo quería quedarme ahí, conquistar contigo el agua, las serpientes y las arañas gigantes, pero decidiste la realidad, como olvidarme del qué dirán, si tu y yo somos enemigos, si me repelas en las calificaciones, si no puedo dejar que los demás vean mis sentimientos, si tengo cada día de mi vida disfrazar mi amor por odio, con el miedo de que tu realmente me odies y no me quieras ¡que solo quieras jugar conmigo!, como confiar en ti si solo me ocultas las verdades, ¡si te embobas por Betty!, ¡si todos tus besos son robados!

Jimmy: Cindy todo es una confusión, créeme, por una vez créeme, yo no quiero mentirte, ni lastimarte ni nada de eso, solo quiero que nuestros labios se enlacen, que toquen el cielo y el infierno, quiero darte un beso real, uno en el que los dos estemos de acuerdo, un beso no robado, un beso que venga de nuestro corazón

La chica sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo hacia el chico, clavándole un beso, un beso tan sencillo y significativo, un beso tan apasiónate y tan agradable, la chica posaba sus manos en el cabello del chico, mientras que este acariciaba los brazos de la chica, el beso duro como 2 minutos, pero para ellos fue como mil años de amor, 3 años de esperanza y un siglo de dolor

Jimmy había esperado tanto este momento, era ella quien había robado el beso en esta ocasión, era ella quien por fin había acepto el amor.

Sus amigos habían abierto la puerta viendo a sus amigos besándose

Sheen: mmm…mmm…mmm. ¿Terminaron? (se separaron)

Libby: ¡Sheen! ¡Eres un estúpido!

Sheen: tranquila mi morenaza, solo quiero que sepan que ya lo sabemos, pero me quedare callado si me dan 100 pesos

Libby: ¿para qué quieres tanto dinero?

Sheen: para ir al baño

Carl: ¡tan caro esta!

Sheen: no, en realidad quiero ir a todos los baños del hospital

Libby: ¡Sheen! Au sigues con tu estúpido sueño de ir a todo los baños del mundo

Sheen: y… ¿Por qué no?, me darán el dinero o no

Cindy: no ya que…

Jimmy: en efecto Cindy y yo somos novios

Carl: ¡wow! ¡Qué alegría! Creí que este día nunca llegaría

Los señores Neutrón estaban entrando en la puerta, mientras que la mamá llevaba su mano en la cara llena de lágrimas y el papa con una triste mirada.

Judy: me… me… permiten, quiero hablar con mi bebe

Jimmy: ¡mamá! Yo ya no soy un bebe, chicos déjenme solo con mis padres.

Los chicos obedecieron, Cindy caminaba lentamente, ella se perdía en los bellos ojos azules que no dejaban de verla, él le guiño un ojo y ella respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, cuando ya todos se hallaban fuera, la señora Neutrón se desborono en lagrimas

Judy: hijo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, porque lo ocultaste?

Jimmy estaba inerte, sus padres ya lo sabían, su madre ya lo sabía, la hora de la verdad ya había llegado, no había otra opción más que el de hacerse el tonto.

Jimmy: ¿Qué pasa? ¿A que se refieren?

Hugh: ¡Jimbo no mientas!, ¡sabes de lo que nos referimos!


	6. PUDO SER TAN FACIL

**Hola amigos pues esta es mi primer finc, desde hace tiempo he tenido algunas ideas y ahora lo he plasmado en letras, en palabra, en una historia, espero que les guste ya que lo he escrito con todo mi amor, espero que me haiga salido bien y sin nada mas que decir espero que lo disfruten**

**yo no soy dueña de jimmy neutron ni de sus personajes, todos esos derechos so de Nickelodeon y DNA productions, todo lo escrito aqui es solo producto de mi imaginacion y de mis deseos y sin nada mas que decir les dejo que empiezen a leer.**

**Pd: para mis amigos que ya han leido esta historia les pido que me comprendan ya que he decidido perfeccionar mis capitulos pero tranquilos que la historia es la misma, las acciones tambien solo quiero mejor la redaccion espero a verlo logrado**

** Capitulo 6: pudo ser tan fácil.**

Jimmy: papa no sé, son tantas cosa que hay por explicar

Judy: (con voz quebrada) a fuerzas quieres que salga de mis labios, cielo no puedo, tengo el alma en un hilo, ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

Jimmy se quedo pensativo, siempre había tomado con tranquilidad el concepto de la muerte pero el dolor que sentiría con su madre le daba un miedo, esa inseguridad de Judy le daba tristeza

Jimmy: de acuerdo, pero no quiero que se lo digan a nadie, solo quiero hacer lo que a mí me parece correcto, los únicos que lo saben son Carl y Sheen

Hugh: sabía que entenderías…. Jimbo solo dilo, queremos escucharlo de ti

Jimmy: papá, mamá me estoy…

El chico no sabía exactamente como expresarse, es decir ¿Cómo decirle la verdad a sus papas? El sabía que ya lo sabían pero con el solo hecho de pensarlo corrió por su cuerpo un frio, pero no cualquier frio, no es el frio con el cual te abrigas y listo, este era un frio de culpa, de temor.

Jimmy: muriendo

Judy comenzó a llorar, ella lo quería escuchar pero ¿Cómo no llorar si sabes que perderás a tu hijo? Ellos ya lo sabían, solo debían de escucharlo, como no derramar lagrimas si sabes que tu hijo va a morir, si sabes que perderás a la persona más importante de tu vida, al que intentaste proteger de todo y contra todo desde el momento que supiste de su existencia, desde el momento que lo tenias en brazo mientras que con sus delicadas manos te apretaba un dedo.

Jimmy: ¡mamá tranquila! ¡Saldré de esta! (mintió)

Judy: ¡no me mientas! ¡Yo sé que es mentira!

Hugh: si Jimbo (rio) hasta yo me doy cuenta.

Jimmy: bueno díganme ¿Qué puedo decir?, verán todo empezó… por querer hacer reaccionar un neutrón sobre otro cuerpo pero me caí y el rayo de fisión nuclear comenzó a disparar a todas partes hasta llegar a mí y… la radiación me está… matando

Judy: ¡como se te ocurre! ¡Por qué no dijiste nada!

Jimmy: porque no quiero lastima, quiero que me traten como me tratan, no quiero gritarle a los 4 vientos lo que me está pasando, no quiero llamar la atención, digo… ¡siempre supe que soy un Don nadie mamá!

Hugh: Jimbo sé que soy torpe y todo, pero… somos tus padres te queremos… eres lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado

Hugh comenzó a recordar muchas cosas y comenzó a decir cosas que ni al caso guiado por sus emociones.

Hugh: además de los patos y las tartas ah como la vez que tu madre y yo inventamos hacer una fiesta llamada tartavidad

Judy: ¡cállate Hugh!, Tu padre tiene razón, sabes no te castigaremos ni te regañaremos, pero debes saber que te amamos más que a nuestra propia vida, daría lo que fuera por que yo estuviera en tu lugar.

La mujer se acerco lentamente al niño y le dio un beso en la frente

Jimmy: mamá, papá, lo siento mucho, siento el no haber sido el hijo que esperaron.

Hugh: ¡Jimbo! Me divertí mucho contigo, bueno acepción de cuando me convertí en marioneta de la marioneta de la inversión… ¡lo que sea!

Los tres soltaron risas débiles, el día paso y rápidamente le dieron de alta, él llevaba una venda en la cabeza y otro en el brazo izquierdo, Jimmy no quería perder ni un solo momento así que sugirió ir a cenar en familia, ellos pasaron una divertida noche entre miradas amorosas, risas y comida, en especial cuando Hugh dejo caer un pedazo de tarta sobre Judy provocando una "guerra de comida" poco tiempo después se salieron del restaurant a regañadientes ya que los habían corrido, pero a pesar de todo, ellos llevaban una linda sonrisa, hasta llegar a la casa y dormirse

La cabeza de Jimmy daba vueltas. ¿Qué sentiré cuando muera? ¿Qué harán mis padres y mis amigos?, ¿a quién le dejare mis pensamientos? ¿Qué hay después de la muerte? ¿Qué pasara con mis experimentos? ¿Quién los terminara? Y la pregunta más difícil ¿morir solo o acompañado?

Se imagino acostado en un ataúd con todas las personas que ama a su alrededor, llorando y suplicando pidiendo de que él no los abandonara, ¿podre soportar el final? ¿Podre soportar ver a los demás así? ¿Debo hacer algo más? ¿he vivido bien o mal? ¿Me abre olvidado de vivir?, todas esas preguntabas pasaban por su mente, pasaba en la mente de alguien que veía a la muerte como el verdadero final.

**Día 5:**

El chico ya se hallaba en la escuela muy contento esperando a fuera de la escuela a la chica de sus sueños, a Cindy Vortex, para que al llegar ella, ambos pudieran entrar a la escuela.

Cindy: ¡hola Neutrón!

Jimmy: me llamo Jimmy, si seremos novios la gente debe saberlo

Cindy frunció la ceja, lo vio con ira como si él no entendiera la situación ¿a caso Jimmy no sabía que su relación sería algo novedoso para los demás?

Cindy: si pero las cosas serán a mi manera.

Jimmy: ok está bien como quieras (no quería discutir)

Cindy: ¡carga mi mochila!

Jimmy: pero soy tu…

Jimmy: ¡no repeles!, Apenas me acostumbro a tratarte bien.

Ambos entraron agarrados de la mano, nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, Jimmy Neutrón y Cindy Vortex como novios, esa era una noticia que debería estar en boca de todos hasta llegar a los oídos de Nick y de Betty Quinlan.

Cindy: ¡camina Neutrón! ¡Llegaremos tarde a clases!

Jimmy: tranquila, eso no pasara.

Los chicos entraron al salón y se sentaron uno alado de otro.

Srita. Ave: ¡BRAWK! Niños a su lugar, como estamos repasando lo antes visto tengo la idea de que hoy haremos un debate ¿Quién me puede decir que es un debate?

Jimmy y Cindy alzaron la mano, Jimmy bajo la suya para que Cindy contestara

Cindy: es la forma de hablar un tema o una problemática en donde hay pro y contra de lo que se está hablando

Srita. Ave: ¿quieren hablar en un tema especial? ¡BRAWK!

Nick: si, me gustaría debatir sobre "Jimmy y Cindy son novios"

Las risas se escucharon por doquier

Jimmy: si, Nick ¿celoso?

Cindy: ¡calla Neutrón!

Nick: tu chica te manda… ¡que patético!

Nick reía mientras que comía una deliciosa paleta sabor uva, las chicas suspiraban cada vez que Nick hablaba aunque se escuchara patético

Sheen: seria patético si él metiera su pie en el inodoro.

Britney: como tú ya lo hiciste…

Sheen: si lo que quieres es que te diga la verdad, ¡no lo conseguirás!

Britney: pero…

Sheen: ¡ok lo hice! Metí mi pie en el inodoro y también comí jabón de polvo

Más risas se escucharon…

Srita. Ave: ¡BRAWK! El debate será sobre el karate

Jimmy: es un arte fuerte pero nada importante…

Cindy: pero yo barro contigo, te haría comer polvo.

Cindy lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, lo estaba tratando mal con cada cosa que decía, ¿porque lo calla cuando está hablando? ¿Por qué le da tanta importancia a las cosas?, todo mundo tiene sus límites y este fue el colmo para el genio.

Jimmy: si pero tengo mucho mas inteligencia que tu.

¿Esa sería la gota que demarraría el vaso?, la atmosfera ya estaba algo tensa.

Cindy: ¡cállate Neutrón! ¡Si no me las pagaras!

Todo el mundo se reía, era todo un espectáculo, los niños se preguntaban ¿Cuánto duraría la relación?

Nick: ¿así dominas a tu chica?

Jimmy no repelo esa vez, la clase termino.

Jimmy: ¿quieres ir a comer helado en la dulcería?

Sheen: ¡Ultra wow! Vamos todos, se me antoja un helado de fresa y…

Inmediatamente se _callo_ al ver que lo miraban con cara de ¿Quién te pregunto?

Cindy: ok pero primero vamos de compras

Jimmy: ¿Por qué?

Cindy: porque hoy me tocaba ir de compras con Libby pero ya que tenemos parejas ¿Por qué no ir junto?

Jimmy: mmm… ok vamos.

Fue la peor hora de su vida, ir de compras para él era algo estúpido, mas cuando se tardaban mucho tiempo para comprar, lo peor era de que Cindy lo regañaba a cada rato "Jimmy ven acá" "Jimmy no seas así" "Jimmy…" "Jimmy…" él seguía vendado de la cabeza y de la mano y aun así le hicieron probarse un par de prendas y al terminar ella le dio a Jimmy que cargara todo

Cindy: ¡deprisa Neutrón! ¡No vayas a tirar nada!

Jimmy: al fin ¿podemos ir hacer algo divertido?

Cindy hizo un gesto con la cara dando indicios de que se había molestado, Jimmy se dio cuenta de eso así que en contra de sus principios tenía que aceptar que ella estaba bien

Cindy: ¡Neutrón! ¿Por qué lo arruinas todo?

Jimmy: pero que di…Cindy quieres hacer algo divertido otra vez.

Para Jimmy eso era humillante, se supone que él debía odiar a las chicas, bueno no odiar pero aun no debía enamorarse, eso lo haría a los xv años pero la muerte, la muerte le preocupaba y aunque lo aceptara como a una amiga aun así no quería dejar de disfrutar la vida, ya bastante había desperdiciado.

Sheen: si que te traen corto cortó

Sheen, Carl y Libby les parecía graciosa la escena por muchos motivos, porque Cindy lo quería traer a su manera y porque Jimmy lo permitía.

Sheen: ¿qué paso con el Jimmy que conozco?

Jimmy: calla (susurro)

Sheen: mira cabezón a mí…

Jimmy: ¡calla!

Sheen puso sus manos sobre sus orejas, tomo aire y su boca comenzó a emitir algún sonido de voz que se encontraba espantosa.

Sheen: soy sordo tengo orejas de pescado cuando voy al baño me resbalo.

Jimmy: cállate si no quieres que te quite lo que te queda de cerebro

Carl: cerebro ¿Sheen tiene cerebro?

Sheen: pero no lo tengo tan diminuto, ni me como los juguetes.

Jimmy a punto con el laser a todas direcciones, él estaba seguro de que escuchaba ruidos extraños, de que alguien lo vigilaba, los demás lo veía con asombro por la actitud tomada.

Cindy: Jimmy tranquilo ¿Qué te pasa?

El chico bajo su brazo y vio fijamente a Cindy y para no dar explicación le planto un beso, la chava lo acepto y al pasar los 10 segundos lo empujo

Cindy: ¡no vuelvas a besarme así! ¡Si te pregunto algo contesta!

Jimmy: tranquila no es nada.

El chico quedo mirando a sus amigos con la esperanza de que lo ayudaran a cambiar de plática, pero ellos no sabían que decir, si sabían pero conociendo a Cindy preferían no hablar por el momento hasta que Sheen decidió ayudar.

Sheen: ya les conté de que Ultra Lord…

Cindy: cállate mocoso, ¡Jimmy responde ahora!

Jimmy: ¿Por qué me tratas así?

Libby: ¿y si vamos por una malteada?

Cindy: basta, porque le ayudan a este tonto, yo se que algo sabe, que algo me oculta.

Jimmy: Cindy… no es nada

Cindy: crees que soy estúpida

Cindy ya estaba bastante molesta, Sheen no dejaba de pensar en nada que no fuera estupideces y se le ocurrió decir algo para la ocasión.

Sheen: yo quiero responder, por favor déjenme responder, yo quiero.

Libby: ¡Sheen!

Cindy: ¿me vas a decir o no?

Jimmy: no es nada, te lo aseguro.

Cindy: cuando me quieras decir me hablas, mientras me largo.

Jimmy: Cindy espera… (Se había ido).

Sheen: yo que tu le digo lo que pasa

Libby no entendía pero sabía que la intuición de su amiga era buena, quizás y ella tuviera razón, quizás y Neutrón le ocultaba algo.

Libby: ¿Qué pasa?

Carl: ¡no Sheen!, No le digas que Jimmy está a punto de morir

El chico se tapo la boca, mientras que miraba de reojo a Jimmy para ver si aun se hallaba tranquilo.

Sheen: no, ni tampoco le diré que esa es la razón por la que él es su novio y la aguanta

Jimmy: ¡cabeza de chorlito!

Libby: ¡que Jimmy va a morir!

Libby pensaba en Cindy es decir que ella siempre tuvo razón, siempre la tuvo.

Jimmy: (con burla) no gustan un micrófono, o que les parece si haces una reunión y lo cuentan con confiancita a todo el mundo.

Sheen: ¿de verdad? ¡Hey Jimmy Neutrón…!

Jimmy vio a Sheen con ira así que el chico híperactivo guardo silencio, el pequeño genio estaba enojado con sus amigos, se suponía que fuera un secreto ahora solo era cuestión de que Libby no digiera nada.

Libby: ¿Cómo que te vas a morir?

Jimmy: yo no me voy a morir ¿crees que soy tan tonto?

Libby lo vio fijamente indicando que si, Libby tenía que llegar al fondo de esta situación, no quería regañarle a su amigo, ya que era suficiente la tortura que Jimmy llevaba.

Libby: si, estas a punto de morir ¿cierto?

Jimmy: si Libby lamentablemente si, prométeme que no le dirás a Cindy… por favor

Libby: pero… es tu novia ella debe de saberlo

Jimmy: solo piensa el cómo se pondrá, no quiero que sufra, no quiero que lo sepa, por favor solo quiero estar con ella en estos últimos 5 días

Libby: ¡5 días! ¡Estás loco! ¡Ahora si rompiste tu marca de locuras!

Jimmy le explico cómo fue el accidente, ella lo escuchaba atentamente mientras que Carl y Sheen se daban de pellizcos

Libby: Jimmy lo siento pero se lo tengo que decir

Jimmy: ¡no!, Piensa el cómo sufrirá, ya no disfrutara los últimos días, estará angustiada.

Libby: ¡si ya lo está!

Jimmy: por mí, te lo pi…do

Carl: Jimmy ¿estás bien?

Jimmy: si… es solo que estoy agotado y… mejor iré a casa a descansar, el ir de compras me canso.

Carl: te llevo, vamos

A Sheen le dio alegría no porque Jimmy se enfermara sino porque estaría a solas con la chica que más quería en el mundo.

Sheen: si vayan, así mi morenaza y yo tendremos una cita, y como invitado especial… ¡El compaye!

Sheen saco una calceta y se lo coloco en la mano e imitaba una voz como si la calceta fuera una especie de títere.

Libby: si llevaras esa cosa… entonces no

Sheen: a no manches… no se vale, pero está bien como diga mi Reina galáctica

Libby: ¡no! ¡Ese apodo no!

Libby intentaba cambiar de conversación, ella no quería prometer, en cualquier momento se lo iba a decir, la pobre chica se sentía entre la espada y la pared ya que, por una parte Cindy se pondría como loca, lastimaría a Jimmy y quizás ni estarían juntos y por otra es que es un tema critico y en cualquier momento lo sabrá.

Jimmy: ¿me lo prometes?

Libby: hare lo que pueda, ahora descansa un rato.

Mientras tanto Jimmy y Carl iban caminando, vieron que de lejos caminaba una pequeña Rubia que sin darse cuenta había cruzado la calle y a lo lejos venia un camión.

Jimmy: ¡Cindy! ¡Cuidado!

El chico corrió con todas sus fuerzas, aplasto un botón de su reloj y un rayo magnético salió disparado con dirección a la chica sacándola del camino, cuando el camión se fue de la escena el corrió para verla

Jimmy: ¿estás bien? ¿Te asustaste? ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella no respondió y solo se abalanzo sobre el chico para abrazarlo

Cindy: gracias, de verdad gracias, es por eso que te…

Jimmy: Cindy dilo, quiero escucharlo

Cindy: ¡no Neutrón, no caeré en tu juego!

Jimmy: ¡pero te he salvado la vida!, ¡me merezco un té a…!

Cindy no quería escucharlo, no quería escuchar mentiras, no iba a poder más, si él seguía a ese paso ella muy pronto le diría todo lo que sentía, ella diría la verdad.

Cindy: te quiero, te quiero, te quiero

Carl: ¿estás bien? (con voz cansada)

Jimmy: tranquilo, corriste mucho, mejor ve a casa

Carl: si porque hoy pasara un documental sobre las llamas bebes y los espías… (Mientras caminaba él iba cantando) soy un espía, soy un espía y como sandia todo el día… soy un espía, soy un espía y me caigo de la cama todos los días…

Los dos se quedaron viendo, ¿Qué difícil ere verla? ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué no era estable? ¿Por qué sus emociones cambiaban frecuentemente?

Cindy: siento a verte gritado pero… me sacas de mis casillas

Jimmy: iré a mi casa a comer con mis papas, que te parece si te paso a recoger a tu casa y te llevo a cenar…

Cindy: sabias que eres un tonto por perdonarme

Jimmy: creo que valdrá la pena

Ella se fue caminando mientras que Jimmy se quedo ahí nada mas pensando en las cosas que había pasado, ¿y si Libby dice algo? ¿Por qué ella no me dice un te amo?

Cindy: (en su mente) sea como sea te sacare información, yo sabré que me escondes, no soy ninguna niña tonta a la que con palabras de amor y con actos heroicos dejare que me manipulen, claro que no, Jimmy algo esconde y yo lo sabré y cuando lo sepa tendrás que darme una buena explicación…

Jimmy:(en su mente) Cindy… fíjate por donde caminas por qué no soportaría perderte, y espero para la otra escuchar algo más que un te quiero.


	7. UN DIA DE LOCOS

**Hola amigos pues esta es mi primer finc, desde hace tiempo he tenido algunas ideas y ahora lo he plasmado en letras, en palabra, en una historia, espero que les guste ya que lo he escrito con todo mi amor, espero que me haiga salido bien y sin nada mas que decir espero que lo disfruten**

**yo no soy dueña de jimmy neutron ni de sus personajes, todos esos derechos so de Nickelodeon y DNA productions, todo lo escrito aqui es solo producto de mi imaginacion y de mis deseos y sin nada mas que decir les dejo que empiezen a leer.**

**Pd: para mis amigos que ya han leido esta historia les pido que me comprendan ya que he decidido perfeccionar mis capitulos pero tranquilos que la historia es la misma, las acciones tambien solo quiero mejor la redaccion espero a verlo logrado**

**CAPITULO 7: UN DIA DE LOCOS**

**Ambos tomaron diferentes rumbos, Jimmy con una bella sonrisa y ella con risa maléfica, él paso una magnifica tarde con su familia y con Goddard, Judy se sentía genial ya que nunca antes la habían ayudado a cocinar y el espagueti tenía un olor delicioso y comieron acompañados de risas y chistes por parte de Hugh.**

Después se pusieron a jugar serpientes y escaleras hasta que Hugh perdió, tiempo después Judy comenzó hacerle cosquillas a Neutrón hasta que este pidió piedad.

Al poco rato Jimmy había reservado un lugar para cenar, había tenido que gastar todos sus ahorros para su próximo proyecto, después tomo su traje, se peino y se cepillo con su tecnología, también se quito todos los vendajes, después vio a su perro Goddard que de una bella forma reflejaba la felicidad, al poco tiempo Jimmy paso a recoger a Cindy.

El espero unos 15 minutos a fuera pero de pronto vio salir de la puerta una pequeña niña rubia, ella vestía un hermoso vestido color verde que combinaban con sus ojos, llevaba unas zapatillas bajitas color negra que combinaba con su diadema, su cabello estaba largo y no con su típica cola de caballo, ella también se quedo petrificada al ver a Jimmy todo trajeado y con un buen peinado, juntos se subieron a su deslizador hasta llegar a una hermosa cabaña que realmente estaba grande.

Cindy: ¿Dónde es aquí?

Jimmy: es un restaurant de comida china.

La chica se sorprendió ya que la vista era tan hermosa, las estrellas podían verse con mucha claridad, mientras que la caballa estaba muy bien adornada por fuera.

Cindy: o genial, esta vez te luciste.

Jimmy: si esto es genial… espera a ver lo que pasara mañana

Ambos entraron al lugar, la mesa en donde cenarían tenía en el centro unas hermosas velas de color rojo que combinaban perfectamente con el mantel, los chicos pidieron Chop suey de pollo para cenar acompañado de su refresco favorito.

Mientras cenaban ambos se miraban, comían y platicaban de temas escolares hasta que, al ir acabando la comida Jimmy tuvo la necesidad de decir algo importante

Jimmy: te ves encantadora

Cindy: gracias lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti (sonrió) es broma, te ves muy lindo, "si supieras que me hundo en tus ojos" (pensó)

Jimmy: ¿quieres algo de comedia?

Cindy: a poco te preparaste, quiero escuchar…

Jimmy: Se abre el telón y sale una mujer delgada y otra mujer obesa.  
Se cierra el telón, se vuelve a abrir, y sólo sale la mujer obesa.  
¿Cómo se llama la película?

Cindy: no se

Jimmy: Lo que el viento se llevó y lo que no pudo, lo dejó.

Cindy sonrió, el chiste había sido bueno pero Jimmy nunca había sido bueno para hacer reír a las personas, pero ella se reía solo por cortesía.

Cindy: jajá, Neutrón eso estuvo bueno

Jimmy: no me digas Neutrón, me llamo Jimmy

Cindy: te diré Jimmy cuando me digas que te pasa.

Jimmy trabo un poquito los ojos, la noche iba muy bien como para tener una nueva discusión, ¿a caso no puede disfrutar el momento y ya? , (Pensó él chico)

Jimmy: Cindy… sabes que te amo ¿verdad? Sabes que por ti la vida daría ¿lo sabes?

Cindy: no lo sé Neutrón, no lo puedo saber.

Jimmy: ten esto, es un holograma de una foto donde solo estamos tu y yo

Cindy: porque me dices estas cosas, como se que hablas enserio.

Jimmy la miro con aire soñador, la respuesta que daría estaba tan constantemente en su mente, cada segundo, cada momento.

Jimmy: porque simplemente te amo

Cindy: yo también te quiero

Jimmy: pero no me amas

Cindy: desde hace tiempo te he querido decirte lo que significas para mi, desde que llegaste, desde que te vi en 3 grado, cuando bajaste del auto robaste mi atención por completo, poco tiempo después chocaste con migo y te juro que no sabía que decirte, solo grite porque pensé que era mi única salida, después resultaste ser el niño más inteligente de la escuela y de Retroville, mi madre jamás aceptara que seamos algo, siempre te odie porque me repelabas en mis calificaciones, siempre te trate mal porque me quitaste mi lugar, ¡yo era la número 1!

Jimmy: Cindy… tú serás siempre la número 1, tú también robaste mi atención en especial cuando te fijabas en Nick, jamás me gusto que estuvieran tan juntos y nunca había entendido por que tenia esos sentimiento hasta que…

El chico se acordó de su desgracia y el por qué estaba tan animado de enamorar a Cindy, se acordó de la Muerte, le faltaba tan pocos días, se habían ido como agua en las manos y ahora tenía enfrente a Cindy tratándole de dar una lógica respuesta.

Jimmy: hasta que me di cuenta de que la vida es corta, hasta que logre darme cuenta de que te amaba es decir que te amo.

Esas palabras esas benditas palabras, quería ser escuchando pero a la vez no, quería segui ahí viéndolo, admirándolo, pero sabía que algo faltaba, que era lo que no le podía decir, ¿Qué era?

Cindy: me da miedo despertar y pensar que no estarás, que esto sea nada más un sueño.

El se acerco a ella y se puso de rodillas viendo de frente esos ojos verdes.

Jimmy: solo quiero que te quede claro que... yo te amo, te quiero, te adoro, eres una de las personas que me dan fuerzas para seguir existiendo, y la prueba de amor más grande que te puedo dar es esto.

Jimmy beso a Cindy con una fuerza tan grande, se aferro a ella como si el mundo estuviera acabando en ese momento, como si nada existiera, como si el final ya estuviera tocando su puerta. ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan romántico? ¿Desde cuándo el aprendió ha hablar así?, si no fuera por la muerte estas palabras jamás hubiesen salido de mi boca (pensó el genio)

Ella abrió los ojos y le tomo la mano pero se dio cuenta de que ambas tenían un color extraño, pero él seguía besándola. Se despego para tomar aire y hablar.

Cindy: Jimmy ahora tu otra mano

Jimmy: no le tomes importancia… no pasa nada

Cindy: ¡Dímelo Neutrón! ¿Por qué se pone a si tu mano?

Jimmy: que le dijo un semáforo a otro semáforo

Cindy: ¡no se qué le dijo!

Jimmy: no me veas que me estoy cambiando

Cindy exploto, era el colmo de los colmos, ¿Qué le costaba decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo?, Cindy se enojo mucho, ya no podía estar más tiempo sin saber nada de nada.

Cindy: ¡basta!

Jimmy: ¿Qué le dijo un….

Cindy: ya basta de tus pendejadas, tu eres la persona más sensata que conozco y ahora tu tratando de contar chites.

Jimmy: ¿Qué te puedo decir? Es una cita

Cindy: ¿el por qué tus manos están así?

Jimmy: no puedo decirte

Cindy: ¡dame una sola razón!

Jimmy: por tu bienestar y por mi cordura

Ahora ella tenía ganas de burlarse no porque fuera tonto lo que él había dicho sino porque quería hacerlo enojar.

Cindy: jajá por tu…

Jimmy: cordura, pues aun que no lo creas.

Cindy: ¡eres un imbécil!

Jimmy: Cindy… por favor

De pronto las luces se apagaron, la gente que se hallaba alrededor gritaba desesperadamente y cuando regresaron las luces Neutrón tenía una bomba en la cabeza…

Cindy: ¡Jimmy cuidado!

La chica le quito la bomba y lo arrojo hacia la puerta mientras que Neutrón congeló la bomba con su reloj y al explotar solo caían pedazos de hielo

Jimmy también se estaba hartando ya que le molesto la idea de que alguien intentara matarlo, no por miedo a la muerte si no porque él aun tenia cosas por hacer.

Jimmy: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Cindy: ¡que me digas la verdad!

Jimmy: espera, a ti no te hablo

Cindy: como se te ocurre decir eso

Jimmy: vámonos, aquí no estamos seguros.

Los chicos se subieron en el deslizador

Cindy: ¡Neutrón!... ¿hueles eso?

Jimmy: es humo, es bióxido de carbono… ¡Cindy salta!

Tomo la mano se la chica y saltaron del deslizador, Jimmy activo sus propulsores de los pies y vieron explotar el vehículo donde venían

Cindy: ¡suéltame!

Jimmy: te vas a golpear, tranquila, alguien saboteo mi deslizador

Cindy: no me digas que me tranquilice, quizás y estés a punto de morir y yo sin saberlo, no es gran cosa lo que te pido, solo quiero saber ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué las manchas de las manos? ¿Por qué?

Jimmy: mira ahora ya es muy tarde, faltan 15 minutos para las diez, mañana te lo digo en la escuela, te lo prometo

Cindy: ¿prometido?

Jimmy: tan cierto como que yo soy un genio.

Cindy: de acuerdo solo llévame.

Ellos siguieron volando hasta llegar a casa ella solo lo miro de reojo y ni siquiera le dijo adiós, mientras que él chico caminaba solo tenía cabeza para una cosa ¿Qué le voy a decir el día de mañana? ¿Funcionara la sorpresa que le tengo?

Cuando Cindy entro a la casa vio a su madre parada esperándola, la señora tenía un aspecto como de enojada mientras que la rubia solo le sonreía

Aurora: ¿Qué hacías con Neutrón?

Cindy: nada mamá, solo ofreció traerme

Aurora: pues no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ese tonto

Cindy: ya sé que debo odiarlo.

Aurora: no debes, lo harás.

Cindy: si mamá, en eso estoy tratare de acabarlo de una forma distinta.

Aurora: eso espero ahora ve a dormir.

La chica subió a las escaleras con aire triste y pensativa, la noche había sido agotada se acostó y cayo profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto Jimmy se encontraba en el laboratorio, vio a un hámster y su mente obtuvo una brillante idea.

Jimmy: puedo enfermar al hámster y decirle a Cindy que soy parte del experimento, ¡Goddard! Ve a la isla número 25 norte, tú ya sabes qué hacer.

El chico tomo al hámster programo la maquina que había causado su enfermedad y de ahí un rayo salió disparado hacia el pobre animal.

Jimmy: lo siento pero necesito una excusa.

Tomo al hámster y lo regreso a su jaula, después comenzó a trabajar con unos hologramas hasta que le dio las 2:00 de la mañana

Mientras que Cindy dormía en sus sueños ella se hallaba unas preguntas, ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Qué me oculta? ¿Por qué de pronto es tan bueno conmigo? ¿Por qué me aguanta tanto? ¿De dónde saco la valentía de decir un te amo? ¿De verdad daría la vida por…mí?

Se imagino a Jimmy besando a otra chica mientras que el genio se reía maléficamente, la chica intentaba huir pero no podía, ha todas partes que se iba encontraba a Jimmy besándose con Betty Quinlan.

Cindy estaba sudando y cuando logro levantarse comenzó a sollozar mientras que juraba que nadie, absolutamente nadie se burlaría de ella.

Jimmy aun seguía en su laboratorio pero como seguía sin sueño decidió hacer otro deslizador para llevar a Cindy al lugar que le tenía preparado, tiempo después decidió terminar unos inventos hasta dar las 5 de la mañana durmiendo así solo 1 hora y cuando dio las 6 decidió hablarle a Carl por teléfono.

Jimmy: Carl necesito que Sheen, Libby y tu vengan al laboratorio lo más rápido que puedan

Carl: está bien pero no te aseguro nada.

El día prometía ser muy tragueteado ya que el destino le esperaba trayendo consigo, amor, acción, misterio y sobre todo problemas.

Día 6, bendito día 6 que al fin había llegado, el día 6, el día de la mala suerte, el día en que todo cambiaria. Ya no había marcha atrás, la muerte se hallaba próxima mientras que el tiempo corría sin compasión, sin ninguna pisca de lastima, torturando deliciosamente.


	8. DIA 6

**Hola amigos pues esta es mi primer finc, desde hace tiempo he tenido algunas ideas y ahora lo he plasmado en letras, en palabra, en una historia, espero que les guste ya que lo he escrito con todo mi amor, espero que me haiga salido bien y sin nada mas que decir espero que lo disfruten**

**yo no soy dueña de jimmy neutron ni de sus personajes, todos esos derechos so de Nickelodeon y DNA productions, todo lo escrito aqui es solo producto de mi imaginacion y de mis deseos y sin nada mas que decir les dejo que empiezen a leer.**

**Pd: para mis amigos que ya han leido esta historia les pido que me comprendan ya que he decidido perfeccionar mis capitulos pero tranquilos que la historia es la misma, las acciones tambien solo quiero mejor la redaccion espero a verlo logrado**

**Capitulo 8: Día 6**

**Neutrón, Carl, Libby y Sheen se hallaban en el laboratorio.**

Jimmy: buenos días amigos, disculpen por hablarles tan tempano pero necesito su ayuda

Sheen: ¡Genial otra misión!, creo que he pisado algo…

Jimmy: he creado hologramas de Cindy y mío, que servirán para sustituirnos en clases, están programados para existir durante 7 horas y tienen la capacidad de hacer conversaciones y contestar cualquier pregunta, solo que tiene 2 defectos, 1. Si alguien los toca se dará cuenta de que es un holograma y 2. Solo se pueden usar una vez, ¿alguna pregunta?

Libby: si, ¿para qué nos necesitas?

Jimmy: para que estén al pendiente de que nadie los toque y nada salga mal, además de cuidarlos, así Cindy y yo no tenemos que preocuparnos por las clases de hoy.

Libby: ¡Cindy se ira de pinta!

Jimmy: no, ella aun no lo sabe pero quiero convencerla, la cita de ayer no estuvo muy buena así que hoy será el gran día

Sheen: ¿a dónde la llevaras?

Jimmy: perdona querido amigo pero eso es algo que no quiero decir, cambiando de tema ¿quieren ver mis nuevos inventos?

Libby: ¿no ya tienes suficiente?

Sheen: Ultra wow me encantaría ver nuevos inventos.

Jimmy: ¿están fastidiados de tener que olvidarse de las cosas? Pues con mi nuevo "Olvidum Neutrón" ya no tendrán ese problema

El chico tenía en la mano un parche color negro

Carl: ¿Cómo funciona?

Jimmy: es muy fácil solo lo colocas en cualquier parte del cuerpo y cuando se te olvide algo, el parche comenzara a vibrar y cuando eso pase te darás cuenta de que algo se te olvida, solo es cuestión de recordar que es lo que se te olvido

Libby: ¿Cómo es que esa cosa sabrá si se te olvida algo?

Jimmy: porque es como un virus que estará cerca de tu cabeza mandando señales al parche, mi segundo invento es la "cámara de clonación" este invento solo le hice unos cambios, si le tomas una foto a algo automáticamente se clona solo que nada más se puede clonar cosas pequeñas porque si son muy grandes la original desaparece, de acuerdo chicos a trabajar, Cindy saldrá de su casa en cualquier momento así que Libby espérala a fuera y los chicos y yo las esperaremos en el parque.

Libby: ok chico, cuenta con ello

**Y en el parque...**

La mañana estaba bastante fresca, los pajaritos cantaban, el viento corría normal, todo parecía ser normal, o eso era lo que el mundo esperaba.

Cindy: Libby porque no me dijiste que él estaría aquí.

La rubia había cruzado las manos y su mirada se había dirigido hacia los arboles.

Libby: lo siento nena pero yo me voy ¡chao!

Carl: adiós Jimmy nos vemos más tarde…

Sheen: cuida al hámster y a Goddard

Los chicos se fueron dejando a Cindy y a Jimmy

Cindy: ¿me vas a decir?

Jimmy: si, por eso estamos aquí.

Cindy: y el hámster ¿para qué?

Jimmy: para explicarte, es que estoy en un nuevo experimento, quiero saber que tan diferente es nuestro organismo con el de los animales y que mejor que un hámster, así que solo hice una solución de algo, la bebimos los dos y como reacción secundaria nos estamos des pigmentando, pero… tranquila lo tengo todo bajo control

Cindy: ¿era eso lo que me tenías que decir?

Jimmy: si

Cindy: ¿y por qué no podías decírmelo?

Jimmy: porque es ilícito hacer experimento con animales

Cindy: pero si haces experimentos con Carl y Sheen todo el tiempo ¿Qué es diferente ahora? ¿Me ocultas algo más?

Jimmy: no, es que… la verdad me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste la otra vez en clase, ¿te acuerdas? Dijiste que a nadie le interesaba mi experimento que todo mundo me tiraba a loco.

Cindy: ¡Neutrón! ¿Sabes lo que sufrí? ¿Creí que era algo más? Pero… hay algo que no me cuadra ¿porque tú? ¿Por qué no usaste a Carl?

Jimmy: porque él es alérgico al liquido que invente, es decir a una de las sustancias que llevaba.

Cindy: ¿y Sheen?

Jimmy: Libby me hubiera matado

Cindy: quiero creerte pero no puedo

Jimmy: hazlo créeme, ven quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial, ¡Goddard! Lleva al hámster al laboratorio y después ve con Carl a ayudarlos.

Cindy: ¿ayudarlos? ¿A qué?

Jimmy: me refiero a los hologramas, veras tengo planeado irnos de pinta

Cindy: ¿de pinta?

Jimmy: tranquila todo estará bajo control, lo tengo todo planeado te garantizo que nadie se dará cuenta, Libby estará al mando.

Cindy: ¿y a dónde iremos?

Jimmy: Cindy… es una sorpresa, nos iremos en mi deslizador

Cindy: pero si ayer lo destruyeron

Jimmy: como acostumbro hacerle prototipos a mis inventos solo tuve que arreglar este

**Los chicos iban volando por los aires, sentían como el viento les llegaba a la cara, era hermoso el paisaje, las montañas, el mar, Cindy se sentía protegida sabía que nada saldría mal, después de un tiempo llegaron a una isla, ahí se hallaba una hermosa fogata alado una mesa redonda llena de cubiertos y en el centro un traste grande de color plata, alrededor los arboles se encontraban adornados de muchas serpentinas y globos **por doquier y frente a la mesa se hallaba un camino lleno de pétalos rojos y a lo lejos se encontraban dos pequeños cuartos sobre los arboles.

Cindy: Jimmy esta es la isla, nuestra isla

Jimmy: en efecto es aquí donde por primera vez nos tratamos como personas civilizadas.

Cindy: creí que jamás regresaría

Jimmy: mencionaste que querías conquistar el agua, el aire y a las arañas gigantes y aun lo podemos hacer ¿si tu quieres?

Cindy: gracias por hacerlo realidad, wow nuestros cuartos lo arreglaste

La chica le tomo la mano y ambos caminaron sobre los pétalos hasta llegar a la mesa, Neutrón muy caballeroso saco la silla espero a que ella se sentara y después acomodo la silla acto seguido de un beso en la mejilla por parte de Cindy, luego Jimmy se fue a sentar en el otro extremo.

Cindy: ¿será nuestro desayuno?

Jimmy: si

En la mesa se hallaba un traste grande, el nada mas saco la tapa y de su reloj empezó a arrojar un tipo de calor que comenzó a calentar el pollo que se encontraba ahí, minutos después había frente a sus ojos un delicioso pollo con verduras alrededor.

Cindy: ¿Cómo le hiciste?

Jimmy: con un tipo de radiación

Cindy: ¿y para arreglar el lugar?

Jimmy: con ayuda de Goddard

Ambos comieron y mientras lo hacían platicaban de muchas cosas, el primer tema fue sobre la ciencia, el segundo fue sobre los amigos y el tercero sobre los recuerdos

Jimmy: ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Cindy: como si fuese sido ayer, aun recuerdo que venias corriendo en el parque detrás de un helicóptero de juguete, no te fijaste y chocaste contra mi

Jimmy: ese fue mi primer intento de crear un invento, trate de perfeccionar el juguete

Cindy: pero teníamos como 7 o 8 años ¿cierto?

Jimmy: si fue exactamente hace 5 o 6 años.

Cindy: si, aun falta para tu cumpleaños el 14 de marzo tendrás la mejor fiesta de tu vida.

Jimmy: apenas estamos a inicios de diciembre, no te adelantes.

Cindy: pero si aun tienes 12 años, tienes una vida por delante, digo aun hay tiempo

Jimmy: si linda, claro que si

Ellos siguieron desayunando y al terminar se sentaron en frente de la playa a mirar el sol, las olas, los pajaritos al volar

Jimmy: ¿bailamos?

Cindy: pero a ti no te gusta, además no eres muy bueno y no hay música

Jimmy: Cindy… soy un genio traigo un aparato para escuchar música aunque estés a 10 metros de distancia, además me he preparado y con mi invento se bailar a la perfección

Cindy: vamos a ver si llevas mi ritmo

Ambos se levantaron y bailaron sin parar durante 1 hora hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un mono

Jimmy: ¡hola amiguito! ¿Quieres jugar?

Así que comenzaron a correr para que el mono los siguiera, después el mono se quedo dormido mientras que Cindy y Jimmy caminaban dentro del bosque

Cindy: ¡Jimmy ven! ¿Recuerdas la última vez que venimos?

Jimmy: cómo olvidar si casi me come una planta gigante y a ti te mata una serpiente.

Cindy: quiero llevarte a un árbol, y mostrarte algo

Los chicos caminaron hasta toparse con una palmera y ahí se hallaba una C y una J y le seguían un FOREVER

Cindy: en ese momento yo sabía que estaríamos juntos por siempre así que escribí eso

Jimmy: ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Cindy: porque tenía miedo.

Jimmy: ven sígueme.

Ella lo siguió y encontró una gran imagen en donde se hallaban los dos agarrados de la mano sentados en un tronco, la foto estaba adornada de rosas y a lado de ellos se hallaba un rio.

Jimmy: aquí fue donde te pedí una cita, Cindy… hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace tiempo ¿quieres ser mi san Valentín?

Cindy: pero falta mucho

Jimmy: si pero la vez pasada no te pude preguntar.

Cindy: si Jimmy, quiero ser tu san Valentín, quiero contigo estar para toda la vida

Sus labios se enlazaron y tocaron el cielo y el infierno por varios minutos, en ese momento no existía nada, solamente ellos, solamente el presente, cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de que ya el sol estaba en muy caliente.

Jimmy: ya son las 12 hay que irnos, falta camino por recorrer

Cindy: gracias por esta mañana tan maravillosa, algún día vendré a vivir aquí, vendremos y será nuestra isla para vacacionar

Jimmy: si eso espero

**Cindy abrazo a Jimmy se subieron en el deslizador y se fueron a la dulcería a esperar a los chicos, mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso helado, cuando de pronto vieron venir a los chicos corriendo desesperadamente, ya que como era viernes salían a la 1: 10 de la escuela.**

Libby: ¡Jimmy! Se robaron a tu holograma y el de Cindy se desvaneció cuando Carl cayó en él, y… no se creo que quieran secuestrarte

Jimmy: ¿alguien se dio cuenta de que nos fuimos de pinta?

Carl: no, pero se llevaron tu holograma con algún tipo de rayo magnético.

Cindy: ¿Qué pasa, quien te persigue?

Jimmy: no lo sé y… Goddard ¿Dónde está?

Libby: se fue con Sheen al laboratorio a buscar algún tipo de rastro

Jimmy: no hay nada que temer tranquilos

**Sheen venia corriendo**

Sheen: ¡se están llevando a Goddard!

Jimmy: ¿Cómo que se están?

Sheen: si, venia corriendo y cuando abrí la puerta para entrar, alguien lo agarro y se echo a correr, no pude hacer nada.

Jimmy: con permiso tengo que rescatarlo

**El chico salió corriendo y saco de su deslizador su jet-pack y la activo llegando así detrás de la persona que se estaba llevando a Goddard y con el laser del reloj lastimo al enemigo cayendo en el suelo, Jimmy se acerco y tomo a su perro.**

Jimmy: ¿tienes algo que me pertenece?

**Cuando el dijo esas palabras un rayo lastimo sus ojos dejándolo ciego por unos instantes, cuando recupero la vista Jimmy se hallaba en un cuarto oscuro amarrado con lazos las manos en un silla, él no lograba ver nada de pronto escucho una voz**

Villano: buenas tardes James Neutrón

Jimmy: ¿profesor Calamitus?

Calamitus: yo mismo

Jimmy: ¿cómo regreso a Retroville?

Calamitus: recuerda que tú no eres el único genio

Jimmy: ¿Cómo regreso?

Calamitus: tranquilo… ¿Cómo es que se dice? ¡Ah sí! Tranquilo niño, veras después de que tu hormona de amor dejo de tener efecto en mi hija, decidí intentar hacer una máquina del tiempo y lo conseguí, traje a todos los villanos solo que después de que el dinosaurio se comió al bebe Eddy decidieron no volver a molestarte, pero yo tenía rabia, el que hicieras que mi hija se enamorara de esa cosa, fue algo tan despiadado que te jure venganza y…

Jimmy: ¿decidió buscarme?

Calamitus: si eso, decidí buscarte, yo ya sé todo, ya sé que estas a punto de morir, quiero que estés…

Jimmy: enojado, triste, tranquilo

Calamitus: tranquilo, si eso es, quiero que estés tranquilo porque no pienso matarte esta tarde, solo quiero que sufras, ¿Qué pasara cuando le digas a tu novia del problema?, ¿y si después de tu muerte le pasa algo?

Jimmy: ¡no te atrevas a tocarla!

Calamitus: mejor preocúpate por ti Neutrón, pobre niño y pensar que tiene… ¿Qué iba decir? Se me va el coco

Jimmy: no se saldrá con la suya, esta vez no.

Calamitus: cuídate Neutrón, porque juro por mi vida científica que el martes 13 de diciembre, será el día más horrible de tu vida, quizás y no mueras por tu culpa, quizás sea la mía, quizás alguien te…

Jimmy: ¿mate?

Calamitus: deja de corregirme malcriado, pero si será el peor día de tu vida, mientras que tu estés en tu lecho de muerte viendo a las personas que mas amas suplicar por tu vida, cuando menos te lo esperes yo terminare con tu sufrimiento y algunas partes de Retroville quedaran bajo tierra

Jimmy: no lo permitiré

Calamitus: entiende que esto es un juego y que yo hago las reglas… al fin habrá venganza para todos los que se burlaron de mi, y en especial una venganza hacia ti, y que mejor empezando por revelar tu problema

Jimmy: mejor mátame antes de que tu plan se estropee

Calamitus: no te ahorrare el sufrimiento, aun tengo muchas cosas preparadas para tu destino, yo que tu le diría la verdad a todos antes de que alguien más lo diga, ¿ya te pusiste a pensar en que les dolerá? ¿Qué es mejor que estés lejos? O mejor aún qué no estorbes, ¿no crees que al pasar más tiempo con ellos solo harás que su lamento sea más grande? ¿Qué los perjudicaras más?

Jimmy: cállate, solo quieres hacerme sentir mal, solo quieres bajarme la autoestima para tener baja la guardia, pero no lo conseguirás

Calamitus aplasto un botón y los lazos soltaron a Jimmy este con su reloj a punto al profesor pero Calamitus había logrado neutralizar el rayo rompiendo con esa energía el reloj de Neutrón.

Calamitus: ¿te acuerdas de mí…?

Jimmy: rayo, inteligencia, hija

Calamitus: de mi hija, pelea con ella a ver qué tal te va

**Linda hermosa se abalanzo sobre el chico, ambos cayeron sobre el suelo, Linda hermosa le daba un par de bofetadas mientras que este trataba de quitársela de encima, pero no podía, la chica saco un puñal de su pantalón estaba decidida, ella quería atravesar el corazón de Jimmy**

**Él ya no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar, todo era tan con fuso, todo era tan raro, por un segundo creyó que era un sueño el cual se acababa de convertir en pesadilla pero él sabía que no era así, él podía ver en los ojos de Linda hermosa un odio tan profundo tan gris, ella no era feliz, el destino no había sido tan bueno con ella.**

Jimmy: se que lo amabas, que tu no querías este destino para ti

Linda: ¿qué puedes saber tú de mí?

Jimmy: más de lo que necesito saber

Linda: no me importa el plan que tenga mi padre, hoy tu morirás.

Ella hizo un movimiento brusco acerando más el cuchillo al corazón del chico.


	9. VERDAD AMARGA

**Hola amigos pues esta es mi primer finc, desde hace tiempo he tenido algunas ideas y ahora lo he plasmado en letras, en palabra, en una historia, espero que les guste ya que lo he escrito con todo mi amor, espero que me haiga salido bien y sin nada mas que decir espero que lo disfruten**

**yo no soy dueña de jimmy neutron ni de sus personajes, todos esos derechos so de Nickelodeon y DNA productions, todo lo escrito aqui es solo producto de mi imaginacion y de mis deseos y sin nada mas que decir les dejo que empiezen a leer.**

**Pd: para mis amigos que ya han leido esta historia les pido que me comprendan ya que he decidido perfeccionar mis capitulos pero tranquilos que la historia es la misma, las acciones tambien solo quiero mejor la redaccion espero a verlo logrado**

**Capitulo 9: VERDAD AMARGA**

**Él le dio una patada, la chica cayó hacia atrás pero arrojo el puñal pasando entre el cabello del niño, Linda hermosa se arrojo hacia el chico nuevamente pero él logro esquivarla agarrándola del brazo colocándola contra la pared.**

Jimmy: yo no tuve la culpa de que te separan del amor de tu vida, ambos sabemos que amabas al hombre de la basura.

Linda: ¡no lo vuelvas a decir!

**La chica le dio una patada en la entre pierna, Jimmy cayó al suelo y Linda hermosa lo arrastraba jalándolo del cabello, Jimmy intentaba zafarse pero no podía, después lo puso sobre una cama de metal amarrándolo con unos lazos**

Jimmy: ¿Qué vas hacerme?

Linda: solo quiero torturarte

**Ella tomo un cuchillo y se lo enterró en una mano, mientras que Calamitus se acercaba tomándolo del cabello**

Calamitus: ¿Cómo le explicaras a tu novia sobre la situación? ¿Qué pasara si misteriosamente alguien se lo dice? ¿Qué harás el día de tu muerte?, eres un don nadie, no eres nada, la gente solo te tiene lastima, está bien que guardes el secreto porque así… así…

Linda: morirá

Calamitus: si, morirá como un perro

**Linda hermosa y Calamitus reían, era una risa espantosa, que de solo escucharla lastiman tus oídos, mientras que Jimmy hacia movimientos bruscos Linda iba a travesarle otro cuchillo en el pecho cuando de pronto el techo cae en mil pedazos, había mucho polvo así que no se veía casi nada, solo se miraba que una figura venia hacia él, y con un rayo quito todos los lazos y de una forma precipitada la figura le quito el cuchillo enterrado, el chico sentía un gran dolor en la mano pero cuando vino a sentir él ya iba volando cerca del techo**

Calamitus: no te saldrás con la tuya Neutrón, aun tengo un As bajo la manga, no me encontraras, no sabrás que hacer, yo me encargare de decir la verdad y… ¡qué diablos iba decir!

**Esa última palabra ya no se escucho, alguien iba volando con su jet-pack teniendo a Jimmy en brazos tiempo después bajaron al suelo.**

Jimmy: gracias Sheen

Sheen: de nada compadre, ¿era Linda Hermosa? Porque era tan bella como siem…

Jimmy: Sheen…

Sheen: aunque es una bruja deberían quemarla porque nadie en el planeta puede ser tan bella…

Jimmy: Sheen…

Sheen: aunque no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día ella salga conmigo

Jimmy: ¡Sheen! ¿Cómo llegaste a mí?

Sheen: tranquilo creo que el cuchillo afecto tu cerebro.

El niño había golpeado la mano de su amigo con bastante fuerza pero Jimmy solo dio un grito ahogado

Jimmy: ¿Cómo pudo haberme…? Olvídalo ¿Cómo llegaste?

Sheen: poco después de que saliste te buscamos y encontré tu jet-pack entonces un localizador salió de la mochila y solito me trajo hacia ti

Jimmy: ¿y Goddard?

Sheen: lo envié al laboratorio, necesitaba descansar…

Jimmy: nunca creí decir esto pero… gracias por salvarme

Sheen: no hay problema, tú me salvas todo el tiempo

Los chicos fueron al laboratorio, cuando Jimmy término de vendarse la mano y de arreglar a Goddard salieron del laboratorio hasta llegar a la habitación de Neutrón, después de jugar un rato Sheen se fue del lugar dejando al chico solo, después su madre llego dándole un dulce beso en la frente

Judy: ¿estás bien?

Jimmy: si mamá.

Judy: pero no parece…

Jimmy: si lo estoy

Judy: pero hijo dime ¿Qué te pasa?

Jimmy: nada, absolutamente nada, iré al laboratorio.

Judy: estás viendo tu situación y… ¿no te apiadas? La ciencia te está matando y aun… ¿la amas? ¿Aun pasas tiempo con ella?

Jimmy: ¡si mamá la amo! ¡Aunque me mate siempre la amare! ¡Siempre!

él se fue de su habitación hasta llegar a su laboratorio, él tenia que pensar seriamente las cosas así que decidió ir a la dulcería para ver si aun encontraba a sus amigos, cuando llego Cindy se abalanzo sobre el

Cindy: nos tenías preocupadas

Carl y Sheen: ¡oye!

Cindy: preocupados, ¿Qué paso?

Sheen: no fue nada, era solo un ladrón que…

Cindy: ¿Qué le paso a tu mano?

Jimmy: me lastime

Pero Cindy ya le había quitado la venda

Cindy: ¡eso no es una lastimada! ¿Qué diablos paso?

Jimmy: nada

Cindy: soy tu novia, no soporto las mentiras, tenemos tanto por vivir.

Jimmy: qué manera de joder, ¡no paso nada!

Cindy: ¡siempre lo arruinas!, Yo solo quería saber que paso exactamente.

Jimmy: ¿quieres saber que paso?, el profesor Calamitus me secuestro, Linda Hermosa me pego y me enterró un puñal en la mano y al final Sheen me salvo.

Cindy: ¿tan difícil es decírmelo? Solo quería saber pero no, tú tenías que arruinarlo y destruir mis sueños futuros

Jimmy: pues ve sacándolo de la mente

**Él tenía una fuerza interna, sentía que debía decirlo pero ¿Cómo?, él sentía en la garganta un nudo, era como si alguien le estuviera apretando el cuello, no era dolor sino angustia, era un nudo, era algo indescriptible, era como si estuvieran reprimiendo sus emociones, era un nudo insoportable, por alguna razón no podía tragar saliva él se sentía sin ganas pero a la vez lleno de esperanza.**

Cindy: ¿Qué?

Jimmy: nada olvídalo

Ellos se habían olvidado del tiempo y del espacio, no se daban cuenta de que todo mundo los escuchaba y los veía, que estaban haciendo el ridículo, sus amigos tenían miedo de intervenir, realmente Jimmy había cometido un gran error.

Cindy: dijiste algo repítemelo

Jimmy: nada, solo olvídalo.

Cindy: ¡¿Qué lo olvide? ¿Dime porque lo dijiste?

Jimmy: por nada

Cindy: ¡Que lo digas!

Jimmy: ¡no dije nada!

**Neutrón no había dormido mucho así que le zumbaba la cabeza y le dolía la mano, él estaba haciendo una lucha interna para mantenerse estable, él luchaba para que las palabras no brotaran de sus labios, él no quería pelear, simplemente deseaba terminar con todo, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a terminar pero debía terminarlo.**

Cindy: tan difícil es decirlo

Jimmy: si

A Cindy le brinco un poco de sangre que provenía de la boca de Neutrón, este solo tomo una servilleta y se limpio como pudo

Cindy: ¿ahora qué te pasa? ¿Por qué la sangre? ¿Es normal?

Jimmy: nada, no sé, nada

El chico acababa de responder las preguntas de manera ordenada.

Cindy: si seremos novios en el futuro, tienes que aprender a decirme todo.

Jimmy: ¿no puedes dejar de hablar del futuro? ¿Tienes siempre que hablar de eso?

Cindy: ¡eres un imbécil! ¿Tanto te lastima hablar del futuro?

Jimmy: ¡ese es el maldito problema! ¡No tengo futuro! ¡Me estoy muriendo! ¿Entiendes?

Cindy: ¿Qué estás qué?

Jimmy: ves lo que provocas, yo no iba decírtelo

Jimmy sabía que había cometido un error pero debía de continuar, ya lo había dicho, no podía cambiar la situación, ya no había marcha atrás

Cindy: o sea que me lo ibas a ocultar hasta que estuvieras muerto.

Jimmy: ¿Cómo si hubieras tenido que esperar mucho tiempo?

Cindy: ¿qué? ¡Neutrón contesta!

Jimmy: ¡solo tengo 4 días de vida! ¡Ni un día más, ni un día menos!

En la cabeza de Jimmy daba vueltas, ahora que ella lo sabia no podían estar juntos, porque si lo hacían ella saldría más lastimada.

Cindy: ¿es por eso que me tratabas bien?

Jimmy: si ¿Qué otra razón podría tener?

Sheen: chicos…

Cindy: es por eso que te declaraste

Jimmy: si, ¿no podía morir sin tener una novia?

Sheen: chicos… me dan paso quiero ir al baño

Cindy: ¡no!, Tú ahí quédate, creí que me amabas

Jimmy: fue exactamente lo que yo creí, creí que te amaba y que tú me amabas

Cindy: pero si yo… te quiero

Jimmy: si igual yo, solo te quiero, pero jugar contigo

Cindy: ¡eres un imbécil!

Jimmy: ¿algo que no sepa?

Cindy: ¡te odio!

Jimmy: tal vez si me hubieras comprendido…

Cindy: no, yo lo sabía, lo sabía, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

Jimmy: me das chance de responder a la pregunta.

Jimmy había sido muy inteligente al responder las preguntas, sinceramente respondió con la verdad, realmente él no mentía con sus respuestas, tal vez ella no lo interpretaba bien, quizás ella no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del chico, quizás ella mal pensó con las respuestas pero él sabe que no es así.

Cindy: ¡te odio! ¡Me alegra que te mueras! ¡Púdrete en el infierno!

Jimmy: Cindy…

Esas palabras atravesaban como puñales en el corazón del chico.

Cindy: todo lo que me dijiste, tus besos, tus palabras tu sonrisa ¡eran mentira!

Jimmy: ¡estás muy equivocada! Yo te dije que no preguntaras, te lo dije.

Cindy: ¡muérete! ¡Lárgate! ¡SUICIDATE DE UNA VEZ! ¡No quiero volverte a ver! ¡Púdrete! Ojala y tu muerte sea dolorosa, ojala te lleve el infierno, ojala dejes de existir, no eres más que un maldito niño imbécil, egoísta, poca cosa…

Jimmy: ¡no me quedare a escuchar cosas que no merezco!, ¡pero si en un dado caso no te volviera a ver solo quiero decirte que te a…!

Cindy: ¡LARGATE! ¡OJALA TE MUERAS EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Jimmy no dijo nada y se fue del bar mientras que Cindy con mucha rabia se sentó en la silla más próxima y pidió un helado,

Libby: Sheen… ¿ibas al baño?

Sheen: no gracias ya hice, ¿me pasan papel?, ah y por cierto tengan cuidado por donde pisan.


	10. SIN TU AMOR

**Hola amigos pues esta es mi primer finc, desde hace tiempo he tenido algunas ideas y ahora lo he plasmado en letras, en palabra, en una historia, espero que les guste ya que lo he escrito con todo mi amor, espero que me haiga salido bien y sin nada mas que decir espero que lo disfruten**

**yo no soy dueña de jimmy neutron ni de sus personajes, todos esos derechos so de Nickelodeon y DNA productions, todo lo escrito aqui es solo producto de mi imaginacion y de mis deseos y sin nada mas que decir les dejo que empiezen a leer.**

**Pd: para mis amigos que ya han leido esta historia les pido que me comprendan ya que he decidido perfeccionar mis capitulos pero tranquilos que la historia es la misma, las acciones tambien solo quiero mejor la redaccion espero a verlo logrado**

**Capitulo 10: sin tu amor**

Jimmy caminaba sin dirección alguna, en su mente retumbaban todas las palabras: ¡OJALA TE MUERAS EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡SUICIDATE DE UNA VEZ!

Él no podía creer que esas feas palabras hayan salido de unos labios tan dulces, la noche ya estaba en el cielo a él solo le dolía la cabeza, él quería morirse en ese instante, él iba decidido a cruzar la calle sin pensar, a tirarse desde las alturas, a cualquier cosa que terminara con su tortura, cuando de pronto escucho una linda voz.

Betty: ¿estás bien?

Jimmy: tú también vas a molestar

Betty miraba fijamente a Jimmy, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, tenia demasiadas curiosidades mas sin embargo solo decidió hacerse la tonta.

Betty: no, pero aunque me expliques yo no te entenderé (dijo con voz suave)

Jimmy: gracias

Betty: lo escuche todo, se que te vas a morir y…

La chica se soltó en llanto, ella siempre había sido muy vulnerable y a pesar de ser poco inteligente tenía mucho valor y una gran paciencia para todo.

Jimmy: Be… Betty, no llores

Betty: no me hagas caso, solo que yo te quiero mucho y pues… pensar en tu muerte me duele… pero lo que me enoja es que buscas amor en gente equivocada

Jimmy: pero es que jamás entenderías, ella es especial no lo se... Pero

Betty: ¿Por qué te le declaraste así?, tú jamás hubieras hecho eso ¿Por qué te dejaste mangonear por ella? ¿Por qué te lastima tanto?

Jimmy: por miedo, sé que es difícil de creer pero el orgullo no me iba a servir de nada, pero me arrepiento porque aunque sus besos fueron satisfactorios la tristeza que está en mí, es mucho más fuerte aunque no estoy preocupado por mí sino por ella.

Betty: lo sé, sé que soy tonta pero no para tanto, se que no me podre robar tu corazón eso lo sé, pero ya que estas tan lejos porque no me dejas quedarme contigo como buenos amigos, como la chica que jamás te dejo de querer.

Jimmy no creía nada, la pequeña chica siempre le había gustado pero ella solo lo veía como amigo, ¿Por qué de un día para otro lo quería tanto?

Jimmy: Betty sabes que algún día sentí algo lindo por ti pero… amo a Cindy

Betty: ¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas?, ¿Por qué le mentiste? ¿Por qué le dijiste que habías jugado con ella?

Jimmy: porque la amo, porque no quería verla como te veo a ti, no quería que nadie sufriera, por eso debo alejarme de todos, de todos, e incluso de ti.

Betty estaba más que decidida a convencerlo, a darle ánimos, él era un buen chico quizás no el chico de sus sueños pero era el único que la quería por ser quien era, era quizás él único que la vio de esa manera, era él único a quien ahora no podía tener.

Betty: déjame ir contigo

Jimmy: este es mi viaje, es mi final, mío y de nadie más, yo solo debo afrontar lo que venga, yo solo.

Betty: sé lo que significa la muerte, pero sé que no quieres estar solo, que te gustaría que el mundo te comprendiera y si yo te doy la mano incondicionalmente es porque estoy dispuesta a sufrir el dolor contigo.

Jimmy: pero no se qué hacer, todo me ha salido mal, y Calamitus tiene razón si más cerca estoy de alguien más grande será el dolor.

Betty: pero yo si quiero sufrir, vamos tienes que pensar, dime ¿Qué quieres hacer de tu vida exactamente?

Jimmy: ser feliz, pero eso significa pasar a traer y lastimar a otras personas.

Betty: puedes ser feliz… tus inventos, eso te hace feliz o podemos ir a fiestas o cosas así, seguir tu vida, jugar, regresar a ser un niño de nuevo, divertirte.

Jimmy: y ¿Qué pasara con los demás?, si te dejo estar a mi lado mis amigos también querrán apoyarme.

Betty: no sé qué decirte

Jimmy: iré al laboratorio

Betty: voy contigo

Jimmy: no, Betty por favor déjame a solas…

Betty: de acuerdo, está bien descansa.

Ella le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho, Jimmy solo caminaba bajo la luna recordando todas aquellas palabras que le había dicho Cindy, él en su mente decía "perdón nunca quise lastimarte, jamás fue mi intención"

Mientras que los chicos salían de la dulcería, Cindy había estado callada todo el tiempo reprimiendo su enojo sin hablar con nadie, mientras que los demás no querían tocar el tema, después todos se separaron para ir cada uno a su casa solo que Libby caminaba detrás de Cindy hasta que ambas llegaron a la habitación de la rubia.

Cindy: ¡no lo puedo creer el me engaño!

Libby: en realidad… no te engaño

La chica estaba muy furiosa, las palabras se le dificultaba salir de su boca, ¿a casa podía ser verdad? ¿ a caso de un momento a otro las situaciones cambian?, prueba de ello era el día de hoy, tan bien que habían charlado en la mañana y cuando creía que todo estaba bien, cuando estaba tomando confianza, cuando ya podía sentirse feliz, de pronto todo se cae, de pronto la luz que se hallaba prendida se extiende solo dejando oscuridad.

Cindy: me dijo que me amaba y resulta no ser cierto ¿eso no es engañar?

Libby: ¿no escuchaste lo que te dijo al final? "Si en caso de que no te volviera a ver solo quiero decirte que te a…"

Recordar esas palabras, buscarle los posibles significados la ponían mal, la ponían toda estérica, era simplemente que estas cosas no podían estar pasando.

Cindy: ¡cállate! ¡Eso no es verdad!, él dijo que no quería morir sin tener una novia.

Libby: fue secuestrado por el profesor Calamitus, ¿no crees que le haya lavado el cerebro?

Cindy: pero no justifica lo que me dijo, además sea verdad sea mentira todo mundo lo escucho, ¡todo mundo! **(remarco)**

**L**ibby: tú también te pasaste chica, porque hasta la muerte le deseaste. ¿Qué crees que haya sentido? ¿No crees que le gustaría ser feliz en sus últimos días?

Cindy: entonces estuvo bien que me haya utilizado, estuvo bien que no me digiera nada

Libby: no, claro que no estuvo bien, pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la actitud que tomaste, de la forma en que le hablaste, será infeliz a partir de ahora.

Cindy: se lo merece, para que no vuelva a jugar con migo.

Libby: y si que no volverá, pobre él sabía que esto pasaría.

Libby se acaba de dar cuenta del error que había cometido, acaba de ponerse la soga en el cuello, pero estaba lista para lo que la rubia digiera.

Cindy: ¿tú lo sabías?

Libby: no claro que no, chica yo soy tu mejor amiga, no te ocultaría algo así

Cindy: ¡si lo sabías!, ¡me estas mintiendo!

Libby ya no podía más y estallo, hablando de una manera rápida y exaltada

Libby: ¡si lo sabía!, y no te lo dije por esa razón, porque sabría cómo te pondrías, por que se que eres incapaz de luchar por tus sueños, por lo que quieres y si te quieres molestar con migo, por mi está bien.

La rubia se puso a llorar, no podía mas, todo su mundo le venía encima.

Libby: Cindy, querida esa no fue mi intención, sabes que te quiero

Cindy: él me mintió, hizo que lo llegara amar.

Libby: ¿se lo dijiste?

Cindy: no nunca, él no sabe que lo amo, solo que lo quiero pero me duele, me duele saber que no estará, pero siempre he pensado que las cosas pasan por algo, tal vez él no era para mí, si eso es, él no era para mí, ya que mi mam_**á**_ jamás nos hubiera dejado estar juntos, nunca, ella no…, Libby déjame sola solo quiero…. Pensar.

Libby se fue a su casa, Cindy miraba por la ventana y vio a Jimmy llegar a su casa, vio la puerta cerrarse tras de él dejando ella escapar un suspiro mientras que pensaba.

Cindy: ¿Neutrón por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los chicos de Retroville me tuve que fijar en ti? ¿Por qué me mentiste así? Si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio quizás las cosas serian diferentes.

Mientras tanto desde lo lejos el profesor Calamitus y Linda hermosa se mataban de la risa, ellos ya sabían que Cindy estaba enterada del problema y que ahora Jimmy se encontraba debilitado, ellos lo sabían, solo era cuestión de pensar en la acción que estaban por hacer.

Jimmy acaba de entrar a su casa, mientras que su madre se abalanzaba dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras que la vos del reportero en las noticias se escuchaban

Reportero: buenas noches amigos de Retroville, siempre me han visto hablando sobre las desgracias que nos ocurren o en ocasiones de las alegrías comunes, pero la siguiente noticia ¿será alegría o desgracia?, algo trágico ha golpeado a la familia Neutrón.

Hugh: hey terroncito de azúcar están hablando sobre nosotros

Reportero: el niño más amado y odiado de la ciudad está a punto de morir, según nuestra información uno de sus inventos salió mal trayéndole para el niño la mala dicha de ya no existir en la tierra, según sabemos solo tiene 4 días de vida, lo sabemos gracias a una fuerte discusión entre Cindy Vortex y Jimmy Neutrón, ¿alegría o tragedia? Será la encuesta del día de hoy.

Judy apago la tele y vio con amor a su hijo quien solo se quedo petrificado al saber que todo el mundo sabría sobre su muerte.

Judy: peleaste con Cindy ¿cierto?

Hugh: no te preocupes que las mujeres y el Pay son iguales, al principio esta calientes pero después se enfrían.

Judy: ¡oye!, tesoro, bebe, esas cosas pasan, solo hay que tener paciencia.

Jimmy: ¡el mundo lo sabe mam_**á**_!, yo solo quería discreción pero no, Cindy me lo tiene que complicar todo, ahora medio mundo va estar molestando con sus necesidades, con las cosas del testamento, preguntándome cosas.

Judy: así son las cosas, así es la gente, a veces quieres que las cosas salgan a tu manera pero no siempre será así, por eso solo hay que ser positivos.

Hugh: por qué crees que amo el pay y los patos, veras hijo…

Jimmy: ¡tengo sueño! ¡Buenas noches mam_**á**_! ¡Buenas noches pap_**á!**_

El niño salió corriendo a la habitación, su papá no sabía decir nada más que estupideces.

Hugh: ok querida te lo contare a ti

Judy: usaste pleonasmo

Hugh: ¿use una plasta de qué?

Judy: pleonasmo

Hugh: ¿tiene que ver con el pay?

Judy: no

Hugh: entonces te contare…

Judy: ¡por Dios deje un sartén sucio!, nos vemos en el cuarto cielo.

**Día: 7 sábado**

Jimmy se levanto de la cama, y desayuno con su familia, Hugh se salió con la suya porque conto su aburrida historia de su amor por el pay, tiempo después Jimmy decidió ir a visitar por ultimas vez a Retrolandia, el maravilloso parque de diversiones, era ahí el lugar más divertido de la ciudad y casualmente se encontró con Betty.

Betty: hola Jimmy

Jimmy: hola Betty, oye… gracias por lo de ayer

Al parecer el destino de Jimmy era solo tener discusiones, tras discusiones, ya que la rubia que le causaba tanto problema se hallaba enfrente ante sus ojos.

Cindy: ¡hola Nerdtron!, se nota que solo andas en busca de novias, vaya hasta que encontraste a alguien de tu calaña.

Jimmy: ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Cindy: lo siento, pero a mí no me importa…

Betty: Jimmy cielo, mmm… iré a ver que hay por… allá

Cindy: ¿tú crees que a mí me importa?

Jimmy: no lo sé, porque no dejas rehacer mi vida, al fin ya estoy muerto para ti.

Cindy: crees que lo sabes todo ¿no es así? Pues no, yo puedo sobrevivir sin ti.

Jimmy: ¡bueno me alegro!

Cindy: o sea que no me crees.

Jimmy: si te creo y me alegra.

Cindy estaba furiosa así que alzo la voz.

Cindy: ¿crees que no podre besar a otro chico? ¿Acaso no me conoces?

Jimmy: ¿a qué horas dije eso? porque te conozco te doy mi mas inmensa alegría, de verdad, hablo enserio.

Cindy: ¡pues para que veas besare al primer chico que me hable!

Jimmy no quería ver ninguna escena romántica, ya bastante era sufrir y tenerla cerca sin poder acercarse lo suficiente.

Jimmy: como quieras…

En eso se acerco Bolbie cantando su riicula canción golpeándose las rodillas y el trasero.

Bolbie: golpe, golpe, golpe, aplauso, aplauso, aplauso, golpe, golpe, golpe, hola amiga Cindy, yo ha Cindy querer y Bolbie cantar canción…

Cindy: me esperare al segundo

En eso Nick se acerco para burlarse de Jimmy mientras que la chica le clavaba un beso, él pequeño niño genio tenia rabia, quería hacer algo, gritar, llorar o hacer algo así, pero en eso se acerco Betty y él sin pensarlo beso a la niña de vestido rosa mientras que Cindy los veía de reojo de una forma escalofriante, era una mirada tan fría y tan distante con amor y con odio, sus corazones latían fuertemente hasta que Cindy decidió irse del lugar jalando la ropa de Nick, llevándolo cerca de un juego mecánico.

Nick: vaya no sabía que besaras así

Cindy: eso no paso

Nick: entiende que yo no soy igual que Nerdtron

Cindy: ese es el problema, o pensándolo bien, Nick no quieres desayunar con migo el lunes.

Nick: ¡hablas enserio!

Cindy: solo me interesas como amigo eso sí, no busco nada contigo

Nick: no me importa es solo que…quiero poner celoso a ese tonto de Neutrón.

Cindy: ¿por qué quieres darle celos?

Nick: porque ese imbécil ha robado la atención de las 2 chicas más lindas

Cindy: a que lindo gra... ¿quién es la otra?

Nick se puso algo nervioso ya que no deseaba una paliza, no quería lastimar su rostro.

Nick: pues la chava a quien él beso, esa niña me atrae mucho pero solo tiene ojos para Jimmy, al igual que tu, y pensar que teniéndome a mi pueden elegir a esa cosa desagradable

Cindy: ¡te prohíbo que le hables así!

Nick: ya veo por qué Jimmy prefiere a Betty

Cindy: largo antes de que le presente a tu cara mi amigo el puño

Nick salió corriendo mientras susurraba "loca"

Mientras tanto…

Jimmy: de verdad lo siento no fue mi intención besarte

Betty: (con una sonrisa) wow esta vez fuiste tú quien me beso, cuando la ultima vez yo…

Jimmy: me besaste, si en ese momento creí haber tocado el cielo pero no fue así.

Betty: basta cielo, no estamos aquí para charlar, si no para divertirse mmm… vamos a cualquier juego mecánico.

Jimmy vio en Betty algo que jamás había visto en otra chica que no fuera su madre, vio en ella el don de la paciencia y el saber manejar situaciones difíciles, la chica tenía una mirada tan dulce que no podía decirle que no.

Jimmy: Betty… está bien vamos

De pronto él sentía que todo el mundo lo miraba, que la gente murmuraba, algunos soltaban risitas, otros reflejaban tristeza, y unos pocos solo curiosidad de mirar al chico.

Jimmy: boletos por favor, mm… como si jamás hubieran visto a un niño

Betty: el tema de tu muerte está en boca de todos y tienen curiosidad en saber que paso, pero tranquilo que la mayoría de las personas de verdad se preocupan por ti d

Jimmy: ¿fue un chiste? Porque si me causo gracia.

Betty: pues aunque no lo creas la gente de Retroville te adora, siempre traes una novedad o cosas así, de verdad nos harás mucha falta…

En eso cuando ellos se iban poniendo en la fila todos se quitaron del camino para que los chicos fueran los primeros en subir a la montaña rusa, cuando termino el juego fueron a comprar unos churros y de igual forma la gente los trataba bien, en cualquier cosa dejaban que ellos pasaran primero, de igual manera lo seguían mucho, mirando que hacia.

La tarde se fue volando, él se había ido a su casa para bañarse, después de ducharse se vio en el espejo y pudo notar que su torso se estaba des pigmentando, y antes de soltar una lagrima se puso su ropa y se sentó en la banqueta.

El vio fijamente la casa de los Vortex pensando en la personita que se encontraba dentro, y sin darse cuenta un montón de gente se le acerco, peguntándole cosas como "¿es cierto que te vas a morir?" "¿Cómo paso?" "¿puedo ver tu mano?" "¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?"

El quiso irse del lugar pero todo mundo lo rodeaba

"cuéntanos Jimmy" "¿tan tonto fuiste?" la gente le decía, a él le dolía la cabeza, sabía que esa gente simplemente era interesada, quería zafarse del lugar, tiempo después vio que una linda rubia salía de la casa de los Vortex, pero la gente lo tapaba pero aun así no dejaba de ver a la figura.

Jimmy: ¡déjenme en paz!

El vio como la niña lo quedaba viendo, él pensaba que ella lo ayudaría pero no fue así, ella solo camino sin rumbo fijo y vio como lo abandonaba.

Jimmy: ¡basta! ¿Acaso les importa tanto?

Britney: no es que…mmm… el chisme… bueno si, Neutrón nos importas.

Jimmy: no mientas, si chicos me voy a… morir, tengo solo 3 días de vida

Britney: ¿te das cuenta que será el martes 13?

Jimmy: ¡yo no creo en esas cosas!, ahora si me permiten me iré a descansar

Britany: será martes 13, el día de la mala suerte, uno de los peores días del año.

Nick: no te irás hasta explicarnos que paso

Mas gritos se escucharon, seguían rodeando a Jimmy y él ya no quería nada, absolutamente nada pero se sentía sofocado, como que la respiración le faltaba, hasta que no pudo detenerse más y cayó al suelo aun consiente.

La tarde estaba hermosa, la situación y el final se hallaban más cerca y a la vez mas lejos, las desgracias no habían acabado ya que apenas estaba comenzando, la muerte ¿Qué significaba ahora la muerte?.

Todo quedaban viendo a Jimmy temerosos que él chico muriera en ese segundo, asustados ya que no estaban preparados para algo así, no de esta manera, no así ante sus ojos.


	11. UNA MUERTE INESPERADA

**Hola amigos pues esta es mi primer finc, desde hace tiempo he tenido algunas ideas y ahora lo he plasmado en letras, en palabra, en una historia, espero que les guste ya que lo he escrito con todo mi amor, espero que me haiga salido bien y sin nada mas que decir espero que lo disfruten**

**yo no soy dueña de jimmy neutron ni de sus personajes, todos esos derechos so de Nickelodeon y DNA productions, todo lo escrito aqui es solo producto de mi imaginacion y de mis deseos y sin nada mas que decir les dejo que empiezen a leer.**

**Capitulo 11: una muerte inesperada**

Todo mundo rodeaba a Jimmy hasta que una chica llego a rescatarlo.

Betty: ¡déjenlo en paz!

Nick: como tu digas linda

Britney: ¿Quién te crees que eres para darnos órdenes?

Una linda niña morena acompañada de sus amigos acababan de llegar.

Libby: deja tus celos para otro día Britney, ¡largo si no quieren mi furia!

Todo mundo se fue dejando nada más a los amigos ahí.

Jimmy: gracias chicas

Sheen: ¿soy un fantasma o qué?

Carl: contigo da igual

Sheen: ¿así? ¿Así?... pues si verdad jeje

Betty tomo la mano de Jimmy y lo ayudo a levantarse

Libby: mejor… yo lo ayudo

Sheen: no morenaza no quiero que esas dulces manos se lastimen

Libby: ¡niño! ¡Eres un tonto!

Sheen no comprendía, ella no iba a permitir que por culpa de Betty el genio no intentara buscar o arreglarla situación con Cindy.

Sheen: si pero soy tuyo

Jimmy: vamos al laboratorio antes de que alguien vuelva, no quiero cotestar todas esas preguntas

Todos se dirigieron al laboratorio al entrar observaron muchos de sus inventos

Carl: lástima que ninguno de estos inventos te pueda salvar…

Betty: yo no me junto mucho contigo pero… no hay alguna idea

Libby: si dime ¿Qué paso con el hámster?

Jimmy: ¿Cuál?, ah sí verán, a ese animalito (a señalo) también está infectado de la misma radiación que yo, solo que aun no ha muerto

Carl: ¿Cuándo debía de morir?

Jimmy trago saliva antes de contestar ya que la respuesta no era nada buena.

Jimmy: hoy

Betty: oh cielo

La chica iba decidida abrazarlo pero Libby se adelanto

Sheen: ¡suéltalo morenaza!

Libby: esperaremos hasta ver qué pasa con el hámster

El tiempo transcurría y la noche ya estaba por llegar, conforme pasaba el tiempo el frio era mucho mayor, el hámster estaba sudando, además de que su pulsación era muy lento conforme transcurría los minutos, en eso un "toc, toc, toc" se escucho

Cindy: ¿Libby estás ahí?

Libby: si chica, ahora abrimos la puerta

La puerta se abrió, Cindy se abalanzo sobre su amiga y la intento sacar de ahí pero un grito desgarrador la interrumpió

Jimmy: ¡no te duermas! ¡Espera!

Betty: ¿Qué pasa?

Jimmy estaba todo exaltado y preocupado, estaba fuera de sí.

Jimmy: (en voz alta) no debe dormirse, si lo hace jamás despertara y poco a poco morirá

Carl: ¿eso también te pasara?

Jimmy: es lo más probable, lo raro es que, no deja de sudar y está muy frio, ya ni se la razón de su probable muerte

El hámster dio un último chillido y se durmió.

Sheen: ¡despierta!

Jimmy con tristeza y poca fuerza en la voz decidió decir…

Jimmy: es inútil, no lo hará.

Carl: ¿y ahora?

Jimmy: esperar a que su cabeza deje de recibir señales al igual que oxigeno provocando que su corazón deje de latir.

Jimmy toco el hámster espero unos minutos mientras todos guardaban silencio, Cindy no muy sabia que pasaba exactamente ni sabia porque Betty y sus amigos estaban ahí, ella solo sabía que lo que pasara con el hámster pasaría con Jimmy el día martes 13 de diciembre, luego Jimmy quito su mano del pecho del animalito y con un aire triste menciono

Jimmy: ha muerto, ha dejado de existir.

Esta vez que la persona que más preocupada se hallaba era Betty.

Betty: ¡Jimmy no! ¡Por favor haz algo! ¡Por favor! ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¿A caso sabes lo que significa su muerte?

Jimmy se acerco a la muchacha y la abrazo fuertemente a pesar de tener unas lagrimas en los ojos.

Sheen: nunca creí ver tanta tristeza por un simple animal

Cindy y Jimmy: ¡oye!

Libby: deja de decir estupideces, vez la situación y no te a piadas

Sheen: así pues…

Cindy: Libby ya vámonos, no necesito ver a mas imbéciles en frente.

¿Qué tenía que hacer ella ahí? ¿Qué diablos le importaba?, Cindy no podía ver a Jimmy sin que digiera tantas indirectas, él chico no aguanto.

Jimmy: ¡la puerta está suficientemente grande!

Cindy: ¡pues espero que esas palabras te sirvan cuando estés muerto!

Sheen se acababa de acercar al hámster y comenzó a tocarlo.

Jimmy: jamás entiendes nada, siempre tu orgullo puede más.

Cindy: mira quién habla, ¿y tu ética? ¿Y tú inteligencia? ¿Tu amada ciencia donde ha quedado? Ni la propia ciencia te quiere porque te prefiere muerto, yo te prefiero muerto.

Jimmy: ¡no seguiré escuchándote!

Sheen: chicos…. Chicos yo….

Cindy: vamos grítame, insúltame o que ¿te da miedo? ¿La muerte te deja sin palabras?

Jimmy: te arrepentirás Cintia Aurora Vortex

Cindy: eso me gustaría ver Nerdtron, vamos a ver si la muerte te da agallas, jajaja bailare sobre tu tumba, escupiré sobre ella, jamás te quise, ¿creíste acaso que tu muerte te daría la oportunidad de llegar más a mi?, pues te equivocaste, pagaras a ver jugado con Cintia Aurora Vortex.

Jimmy: estas equivocada, yo jamás jugué contigo, pero no te quiero cerca

Cindy: ¿fue un chiste? Por Dios es muy claro que jugaste conmigo, ¡fue por eso que te declaraste!, ¡fue por eso que te dejaste mangonear!, ¡fue por eso que no te importo el qué dirán!, ¡fue por eso me ocultaste cosas!

Jimmy: piensa lo que quieras, al fin que me conviene.

Cindy: entonces no te importara que ande con Nick, no te importara que desayune con él, no te importara que te odie como jamás en mi vida he odiado a alguien.

Jimmy: ¿terminaste o es más largo el discurso?

Cindy: ¡muérete!

Jimmy: sonríe

Cindy: ¡púdrete!

Sheen: chicos acabo de destripar al hámster

Jimmy: se siempre hermosa

Cindy: ¡maldito genio!

Jimmy: linda feminista

Sheen: chicos enserio apesta

Cindy: ¡te odio con todo mí ser!

Jimmy: ¡te quiero con todo mí ser!

Cindy: ¡te odio Neutrón!

Jimmy: yo también te amo querida

La chica salió del laboratorio siendo una furia, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir esas cosas?, ¿quería matarla de ira o qué?, Cindy no veía hacia atrás, no podía arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, marcharse era su única salvación.

Libby: ¿quieres matarla de cólico?

Jimmy: no, solo quería decirle lo que siento sin que ella lo creyera, sabía que ella no entendería la verdad, sabía que lo interpretaría como burla.

Carl: ¿podemos salir?, aquí apesta

Jimmy: Sheen ¿Cómo diablos la aplastaste?

Sheen: mm… ¿tengo que contestar?

Betty: la función acaba de terminar, ya todos se pueden ir, me quedare a charlar con Jimmy

Libby: ¿Por qué tu?

Carl: tranquila Libby, ya pareces la novia de Jimmy

Libby se sonrojo y Sheen seguía con cara de despistado sin saber lo que su amigo acababa de decir

Sheen: ahora recuerdo que sabiamente UltraLord en el capítulo 95 donde el episodio se trataba de…

Carl: adiós chicos mejor me voy

Libby: si igual yo

Jimmy: no se vale, ¿me dejaran con él?

Sheen: hey aun estoy aquí.

Carl: ya lo sabemos

Sheen: buenas noches chicos, cabezón yo que tu disfruto la velada.

Libby: UltraLord comenzara en 10 minutos.

Sheen: debo de irme

Después de unos segundos ya nada más se encontraban en la sala Jimmy y Betty

Betty: ¿no te duele lo que Cindy dijo?

Jimmy: si, y ahora si me permites quisiera estar solo

Betty: ¿Qué harás?

Jimmy: todo estará bien no te preocupes

Betty: de acuerdo

La chica se fue mientras suspiraba, el niño comenzó a arreglar una pequeña maquina metálica y cuando termino pego el dispositivo en Goddard

Jimmy: chico, cuando este postrado en mi cama y vea que hay mucha gente alrededor mío esperando mi muerte, diré POR DIOS QUIERO ESTAR EN EL LABORATORIO, y automáticamente vendré aquí al laboratorio a esperar mi fin ¿entendido?

Goddard: ¡arrg… Brak brak!

Jimmy: la clave está en el POR DIOS, con esa palabra el dispositivo se activara, cualquier cosa que pida automáticamente me transportara si pido mm… POR DIOS QUIERO IR A LA ESCUELA el metal se activara en ti arrojándome un rayo azul enviándome al lugar deseado, siempre y cuando este cerca de ti con esa palabra el dispositivo se activara.

Luego Jimmy se coloco frente a su computadora mientras que no paraba de escribir, al parecer era una especie de cartas, tenía tantas cosas por decir a todos, pero no podía decirlo enfrente ya que se pondría a lagrimear así que prefería esperar a los últimos momentos para entregar cartas y el testamento.

Ya eran alrededor de las 7:45 de la noche, el tenia hambre y fue a buscar a su madre mientras que Betty caminaba para ir a casa escucho un par de carcajadas.

Calamitus: pobre Jimmy Neutrón, todo resulta a la….

Linda hermosa: perfección

Calamitus: si eso es, a la perfección y ese niño genio cuando menos se lo espere, en su lecho de muerte, sucederá algo tan grave que ni su inteligencia podrá detener el fin de Retroville y así ya no …

Linda hermosa: existirá

Calamitus: no existirá, y lo que más ama quedara en el olvido, mi propósito triunfó, él no es feliz sin esa rubia, él tuvo que decir la verdad escondiendo sus sentimientos gracias a mi, juro que el día Martes 13 de diciembre será el peor día de James Isaac Neutrón, juro que será la mejor venganza de mi vida, seré yo quien termine con su vida.

Mas risas se escucharon y Betty logro escuchar y grabar todo, momento después corrió para no ponerse en peligro pero ya no escucho lo demás.

Calamitus: ese día tan glorioso será perfecto para destruir a Retroville, para destruir su autoestima, sus anhelos, sus inventos, sus padres, sus amigos y en especial a su amada, lo perderá todo de una forma tan malvada que jamás se lo perdonara, morirá sin su propio perdón…

La noche era fría, las luces estaban por apagarse, el final de la existencia estaba por acercarse, faltaban horas para el octavo día, para el maravilloso domingo.


	12. ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

**Capitulo 12: entre la espada y la pared, entre el principio y el final.**

Era el día numero 8, era un hermoso Domingo ya que el cielo estaba de un color celeste llamativo, las nubes dibujaban muchas figuras, los pajaritos cantaban, los niños reían en fin era una hermosa mañana para todo el mundo excepto para Jimmy Neutrón y Cindy Vortex, en frente de la casa de los Neutrón se hallaba una linda niña de cabello negro, usaba un lindo vestido rosa y sonreía sin parar hasta que se animó a tocar el timbre después de unos segundos alguien le abrió la puerta.

Betty: buenos días señora Neutrón, ¿se encuentra Jimmy?

Hugh se asomo a la puerta al escuchar esa voz, ya que era tan suave y llamativo que deseaba conocer a la persona.

Hugh: ¿pero quién es esta niña tan encantadora?

Judy: está durmiendo querida y…

Hugh: ¡Jim te buscan!

Judy: creo que ya se levanto pero pasa…. Toma asiento

La chica obedeció Y después de 10 minutos Neutrón apareció en la sala donde yacía Betty sentada en el sofá

Betty: ¿nos vamos?

Jimmy: pero ¿ha donde?

Hugh: ¿en qué mundo estas hijo?, teniendo a esta bella dama te preocupas por Cindy.

Judy: Hugh mejor no hables

Hugh: como diga mi terroncito

Los chicos se fueron viajando en el jet-pack tiempo después llegaron a la dulcería, Jimmy escucho lo que Betty había grabado quedándose él con la boca abierta

Jimmy: es peor de lo que creí.

Betty: cielo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son?

Jimmy: uno de mis enemigos y la voz de la chica es su hija, qué me sugieres ¿ir a buscarlos o esperar a ver una señal?

Betty: tú ya sabes la respuesta

Jimmy: tienes razón… debo irme

El chico a penas estaba levantándose cuando vio entrar a Libby y a Cindy a la dulcería quiso no verlas pero le fue imposible así que decidió regresar a su lugar, Cindy sin saber por qué comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a Neutrón, era como si su cuerpo hubiese dejado de obedecer, era como si alguna fuerza magnética lo atrajera.

Cindy: nunca dejas de perder el tiempo ¿verdad?

El hizo como si no la escuchara, ya bastante lo había lastimado, el que fuera un chico, un genio, un cerebrito, una persona sensata, no dejaba de ser una persona con sentimientos, y no dejaba de lastimarle todo lo que la chica mencionaba.

Cindy: que gracioso, el muertito quiere hacer como que no existo.

Jimmy estallo, no quería dejarle de hablar, tenía la necesidad de repelar, de decir todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba.

Jimmy: aun no estoy muerto, ¡déjame en paz!

Cindy: ¡no mientras pueda hacerte miserable!

Jimmy: ¿no te basta con saber que dejare de existir?

Cindy: para serte sincera no.

Jimmy: Betty me voy, nos vemos al rato.

El chico beso a Betty en la mejilla esta lo abrazo.

Cindy: basta de escenas amorosas ¿no parece que te ibas?

Jimmy: ¿celosa?

Cindy: ¿de ti? Claro que no, por mi puedes besuquearte con ella.

Betty: no hagas caso, tienes poco tiempo y debes de irte.

Cindy: si lárgate, déjate mangonear.

Jimmy: no sería la primera vez

Cindy: ¡te odio!

Jimmy: si claro como tu digas

El chico se fue del lugar mientras que Libby se acercaba a su amiga

Libby: ya basta de tratarlo así, en pocos días ya no existirá y lo lamentaras chica.

Cindy: no, yo debo hacer que se arrepienta de haber jugado conmigo.

Betty: él nunca hizo eso.

Cindy: ¿Quién pidió tu opinión señorita popularidad?

Betty: nadie pero si yo fuera tu iría tras de él para vivir sus 2 últimos días de vida.

Cindy: lástima que no eres yo.

Libby: temo decirte esto pero… Betty tiene razón

Cindy: ¿estás de su lado?

Libby: ¡No! Es que… simplemente tiene razón, se que te quiere

Cindy: ¡basta de mentiras! ¡El no me quiere!

Betty: escucha esto boba

Cindy escucho lo que ella había grabado y sabia de quienes se trataban aunque no dejaba de ser misterioso el porqué Betty la ayudaba.

Cindy: ¿Qué tiene que ver con los sentimientos de Nerdtron?

Betty: ¿eres idiota o te haces?

Libby: se hace, más claro ni el agua, chica Jimmy tiene miedo, miedo de perderlo todo.

Cindy: pero si de todos modos morirá.

Betty: ay niña, tiene miedo de ver como los demás lloran, tiene miedo de causar daño, tiene miedo de estar solo y de estar rodeado a la vez

La chica comprendía correctamente, ella lo sabía, muy dentro sabía lo que Neutrón pensaba pero tenía el mismo miedo además de mucho orgullo, la gente sabía que Jimmy moriría pero también sabían que él había utilizado a Cindy para no morir sin tener novia, la gente, la bendita gente. Todo era tan fácil y a la vez tan difícil.

Cindy: ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué quieres que lo comprenda?

Libby: entonces acabas de decir que ya lo entendiste o que siempre lo supiste

Betty: es bastante claro que las dos cosas son ciertas, Cindy… eres una tonta, por que el orgullo no te llevara a nada, él morirá, dejara de existir, ya no habrá marcha atrás, si no muere por la enfermedad esa, morirá de asesinato, él acaba de irse a buscar al señor de la voz y… ¿no se qué es lo que vaya a pasar?

Cindy: ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Betty: ¡por que el te ama! ¡Por que lamentablemente estas en su corazón! ¡Por que la única persona que está constantemente es su mente eres tú! ¡Eres la causa de sus alegrías y de su mayor dolor! ¿Alguna otra pregunta? Así que te pido que dejes de ser tan tonta y ve a buscarlo antes de que te arrepientas

Conforme estas palabras salían de su boca sin ninguna razón, lo acompañaba el dolor y las lagrimas le escurrían en la cara, la chica se levanto y camino hacia la salida, en ese mismo instante se quedo frente a la puerta muy pensativa con ganas de hablar

Betty: la única razón por la que hago esto es que… lo quiero y mucho, él ha visto en mi lo que los demás no, te ayudo porque lo veo sufrir por que se que solo le quedan 2 días, y tu ni siquiera por el hecho de que morirá te hace recapacitar ¿Por qué yo sí?, creo que es claro, quizás lo quiero más que tu, o quizás no, pero te digo que si no fuera porque Jimmy dejará de existir yo haría lo que se para estar con él

Cindy se quedo muy pensativa, no sabía que contestar ni que hacer porque aun estaba confusa, ¿puede ser posible?, ella no quería volverse a equivocar, no quería perder más tiempo, quería correr e ir a buscarlo pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles pero ¿Qué va a pasar con intentarlo? Ya no tenía nada que perder, lo que Betty le dijo fue escuchado por todos en la dulcería y era claro que los chismes iban a correr, ya no había nada que perder, Cindy sin decir nada salió corriendo para buscar a Jimmy ella estaba decidida a todo a pesar de lo que pasara, a pesar de lo que la gente dijera, a pesar de lo que Neutrón pensara. Libby se quedo ahí con una sonrisa en la cara

Libby: esa es mi amiga

Jimmy iba volando con sus propulsores por la calle, el rastreador que los espías le habían puesto a Linda Hermosa aun servía y le era de gran ayuda y por primera vez se alegro de haberse convertido en un espía, Calamitus no contaba con eso, no contaba de que Jimmy podía rastrear a Linda Hermosa sin ningún problema, todo marchaba bien.

Tiempo después Neutrón había llegado a un terreno baldío, había escombros por doquier, él comenzó a revisar el lugar hasta que piso un hoyo y cayó en un conducto.

Ese conducto lo guio hacia un laboratorio, allí se hallaba algunos inventos sin terminar y escucho de nuevo una voz, la persona tenia consigo una especie de Hipercubo y una bola de cristal en otra mano.

Calamitus: el proyecto está casi listo, todo marcha a la perfección él vendrá a mí, lo….

Linda: ¿presientes?

Calamitus: si, lo presiento

Jimmy no quería moverse, si hacia cualquier movimiento en falso lo iban a descubrir, tenía que saber más información y decidió seguir escuchando

Linda: ¿por qué no lo asesinamos de una vez?

Calamitus: porque quiero que sufra mas, tener lejos a esa rubia lo lastima más que la muerte, aun puedo esperar, ¿has visto la televisión? Su muerte está en boca de todos, ¿imagínate que popular seria si yo lo mato?, yo sería famoso, la gente hablaría de mí todo el tiempo.

Linda: me da igual, solo deseo que la maquina esa se fuera contigo

Calamitus: como sea, este es el plan veras el día martes 13 de diciembre el estará más triste y debilitado que nunca, y ama a Retroville y a sus amigos ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que quiera desapareciera ante sus ojos ante de morir?, segundos antes de morir, segundos.

Linda: ¿Cómo pretendes desaparecer Retroville y matarlo al mismo tiempo?

Calamitus: ¿acaso no te queda claro el plan?, te lo diré de nuevo…

Del mismo ducto en el que Jimmy había aparecido, salió una niña rubia solo que lo primero que ella vio fue a Jimmy y sin pensarlo menciono su nombre en voz alta, los villanos escucharon aquella voz mientras que Neutrón tapaba la boca de la chica.

Jimmy: guarda silencio, te escucharan

Calamitus: vaya, vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí un par de tortolos atolondrados

Jimmy: no somos tortolos, hasta dudo de mis sentimientos

Calamitus: no trates de salvarla, digas lo que digas no cambiara lo que planeo en este momento.

Calamitus hizo una mueca de satisfacción, de alegría.

Cindy: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Linda: que llegaste en un mal momento, querida.

Calamitus: los dos contra la pared, ¡ahora!

Jimmy: déjala ir, ella no tiene nada que ver.

Calamitus: los dos vinieron hacia el lobo ¿Por qué no comerlos? Metafóricamente, Cindy a la pared, Neutrón hacia el rayo hipnotizador.

Ambos obedecieron, Linda Hermosa estaba como distraída y pensativa.

Calamitus: no te costaba nada ser mi aprendiz, no te costaba ayudarme con mis planes, pero no, preferiste usar tus dotes intelectuales para el bien, ¿has ganado algo? ¿Te ha servido de algo ser como eres? ¡Contesta!

Jimmy: no

Calamitus: siempre quise un aprendiz, jamás lo tuve.

Linda: ¿y quién soy yo?, ¿Quién ha hecho lo que le ordenas?

Calamitus: eres bella y fuerte pero jamás tendrás mi inteligencia y no eres un chico.

Linda: deja de hablar si no quieres que lo mate de una vez

Cindy no había perdido el tiempo ella llevaba en la bolsa del pantalón una navaja, ella tenía que sacar a Jimmy de ahí, necesitaba hablar con él.

Calamitus: sabía que llegarías así que me prepare, toca la fuente de energía que le da vida a este laboratorio

Calamitus se refería a una especie de cristal esférica que estaba postrada en un una especie de mesa metalica, fácilmente se podía ver que la esfera brillaba, brillaba de la inmensa luz que producía.

Jimmy:¿para qué?

Calamitus: ¡que lo hagas!

Jimmy: ¡déjala ir primero!

Calamitus: ¡atrápala Linda!

Linda hermosa había tomado de los brazos a Cindy y coloco un puñal sobre su pescuezo

Calamitus: tócalo o si no ella morirá

Jimmy: no se atrevan

Calamitus: ¿Qué pasa Neutrón?, no estás en posición de rezongar, ¡tócalo!

Jimmy se dirigió hacia el generador y logro ver cómo es que tanta energía podía estar en tantos lugares, en las luces, en las maquinas etc., Neutrón se acerco y al tocarlo sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo que obligo sacar su mano de ahí.

Calamitus había aplastado un botón y de la pared salió una especie de mano metálica que se conecto al cuerpo del chico, Jimmy intento quitárselo pero fue inútil no pudo.

Calamitus: ¿crees que soy tonto? Te dije que esto era un juego y ahora es mi turno de torturarte.

Jimmy: ya me tienes donde me querías, ¡suéltala!

Calamitus:(burlonamente) no, no, no, dime Neutrón ¿soy el mejor genio de la ciudad?

Cindy: no, no lo eres

Linda hermosa comenzó a lastimar el cuello de la chica con el puñal, lentamente la lastimaba, lentamente salía un poco de sangre, mientras que Cindy gritaba de dolor

Jimmy: ¡hare lo que sea pero no la lastimes!

Calamitus: di que soy el mejor genio del mundo

Jimmy: ¡lo eres! ¡Lo eres!

Calamitus: ¿soy qué?

Jimmy: ¡eres el mejor genio de todo el mundo!, ¡del universo y que he visto!

Calamitus: lo sé, lo sé.

Calamitus con una risa macabra activo un botón haciendo que de la mano de metal saliera un alto voltaje pasando electricidad por el cuerpo de Jimmy, este solo se retorció de dolor pero lo aguantaba ya que el rayo que causaría su muerte era mucho más doloroso que eso.

Cindy: ¡déjalo!

Linda: cállate niña tonta

Cindy: ¡basta! ¡Ya es suficiente!

Cindy le dio un codazo en el estomago a Linda hermosa, esta se hizo para atrás y Cindy salió corriendo hacia Jimmy abrazándolo sintiendo junto a él aquella descarga eléctrica.

Calamitus: vaya, vaya, vaya hay que tomar la hora de muerte de la bella chica son las mm... la 1:00 de la tarde, ¡tan rápido pasa el tiempo! Jajá la chica quiere morirse con él, pues lo cumplirá.

Jimmy: aléjate de mí, tú no aguantaras, esto para mí no es nada comparado a los dolores que he sentido.

Cindy: pero yo estoy aquí y digas lo que digas no me alejare, ya no cometeré ese error.

Jimmy: no sirve que estés a mi lado, yo estoy más del otro lado, por favor aléjate.

La chica sin ánimos se despego de él

Calamitus: pobre de ti, ella no te quiere.

Cindy: te equivocas

Calamitus: ¿Qué puedes hacer?...

Cindy comenzó a correr mientras que Linda Hermosa trataba de alcanzarla, Cindy llego a una mesa y Linda se hallaba enfrente, la rubia comenzaba a lanzar todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa en dirección de Linda hermosa mientras que esta lo esquivaba.

Cindy salió corriendo llegando a un inmenso rayo ella lo encendió y a punto hacia el techo cayendo así pedazos de escombros encima de la cabeza de la villana, Cindy comenzó aplastar varios botones para apagar la maquina pero fue inútil ya que la maquina arrojaba rayos a todas dirección y en una de ellos cayo pedazos de escombros sobre Calamitus y sobre el generador de energía quitando así del cuerpo de Neutrón aquella descarga eléctrica por lo tanto aquella mano dejó de funcionar al igual que la maquina del rayo, el laboratorio se estaba haciendo pedazos ya que el techo caía por doquier, Cindy intentaba esquivar los pedazos de techo pero Jimmy no pudo y cayó sobre él un pedazo grande de losa, él no podía salirse de ahí, el pedazo era demasiado grade Cindy ya lo había visto y decidió ir hacia él mientras que Linda Hermosa y Calamitus también trataba de salir de los escombros.

La voz de una computadora retumbo por doquier diciendo "destrucción del lugar en 10 minutos" "comenzando cuenta regresiva…"

Calamitus y Linda hermosa ya habían logrado zafarse, Calamitus tomo el Hipercubo y la bola de cristal que para su suerte estaban a salvo y en cuanto estaba en su poder ambos salieron corriendo de ahí no sin antes mirarlos por unos segundos diciendo

Calamitus: ¡surte Neutrón! ¡La necesitaras! Jajaja siempre te seguiré, seré como tu fantasma, no te dejare en paz ni a ti ni a tus seres queridos, si es que sales de esta jajaja todo me sale a la…

Linda: ¿perfección?

Calamitus: ¡dejen de corregirme!

Ambos desaparecieron del lugar mientras que Cindy intentaba quitarle el enorme pedazo de techo del cuerpo de Neutrón

Jimmy: no podrás, ¡vete!

Cindy: si podre y lo hare

Jimmy: ¡vete! ¡No hay forma de salvarme!

Cindy: las cosas siempre tienen solución.

Jimmy: pero no la muerte.

Cindy: entonces me quedare contigo.

Jimmy: ¡no! ¡Aun no te toca morir!

Cindy: eso lo decido yo

Jimmy: ¡Cindy no! ¡Ya vete! ¡Lárgate de una vez! ¡Tú me querías muerto pues ahora se te cumplirá!

Cindy estaba abrazando a Jimmy aferrándose a él

Cindy: ¡no Jimmy! Jamás lo quise del corazón, yo te necesito, te necesito con vida aun.

La voz de la computadora se volvió a escuchar diciendo "60, 59, 58,57…"

Jimmy: ¡largo!

Cindy: ¡no!

Del techo bajo Goddard postrándose ante su amo y ayudando a sacar la piedra que detenía a Jimmy pero sus intentos era en vano.

"30, 29, 28,27"

Jimmy: corre escápate por favor te lo imploro.

Cindy: me quedare contigo aunque sea lo último que haga.

Goddard: ¡brak, brak!

"10, 9,8…"

Cindy cerró sus ojos y de pronto sintió un caliente sobre su cuerpo y lo último que hizo fue aferrarse más a Jimmy como si el final ya hubiese llegado.


	13. EL ULTIMO INTENTO PARA NO PERDERTE

**Hola amigos pues esta es mi primer finc, desde hace tiempo he tenido algunas ideas y ahora lo he plasmado en letras, en palabra, en una historia, espero que les guste ya que lo he escrito con todo mi amor, espero que me haiga salido bien y sin nada mas que decir espero que lo disfruten, jaja cada vez me emociono mas, enserio casi lloro en esta parte ya que ah por un segundo crei que todo acababa**

**yo no soy dueña de jimmy neutron ni de sus personajes, todos esos derechos so de Nickelodeon y DNA productions, todo lo escrito aqui es solo producto de mi imaginacion y de mis deseos y sin nada mas que decir les dejo que empiezen a leer.**

**Capitulo 13: el último intento para no perder el amor.**

La tarde se había vuelto caluroso en un laboratorio se encontraban un hermoso chico de ojos azules, cabello castaño y chaparro fuertemente lo abrazaba una chica rubia, de ojos verdes y aun costado se hallaba un perro mecánico, al parecer había una cuenta regresiva

"30, 29, 28,27"

Jimmy: corre escápate por favor te lo imploro

Cindy: me quedare contigo aunque sea lo último que haga.

Goddard: ¡brak, brak!

"10, 9,8…"

Cindy cerró sus ojos y de pronto sintió un caliente sobre su cuerpo y lo último que hizo fue aferrarse más a Jimmy como si el final ya hubiese llegado.

Jimmy: "POR DIOS QUIERO QUE ESTEMOS EN EL LABORATORIO"

Cuando él dijo esas palabras ya había sucedido la explosión y estuvo a centímetros para que el fuego llegara a su cuerpo, cuando los dos abrieron sus ojos, Libby, Carl y Sheen los miraban perplejos sin poder creer que Jimmy y Cindy estaban abrazados y lo más raro era que Cindy lo sujetaba con gran fuerza mientras que Goddard movía la cola con gran emoción.

Sheen: están algo peques para ese tipo de relaciones.

Libby: ¡qué mal pensado eres!

Cindy se levanto de donde estaba pero a Jimmy le sangraba la pierna y a Cindy el cuello.

Cindy: por Dios ¿te sientes bien?

Jimmy: ¿Qué clase de…? No, no me siento bien

Libby: ok explíquenme ¿Cómo de la nada aparecieron aquí?

Jimmy: con uno de mis inventos, fue por activación de voz, verán yo instale en Goddard una especie de traslador pero solo funciona si Goddard está cerca de mi por cierto ¡gracias por enviarme a Goddard!

Carl: nosotros no…

Sheen: ¡otro misterio eso es genial!

Jimmy: ¿ustedes no me enviaron a Goddard? Entonces… ¿Quién?

Carl: ¿Dónde lo dejaste por última vez?

Jimmy: en mi recamara, pero que raro…

Sheen: ¿Qué hacia Cindy contigo? Digo… sin ofender

Jimmy: ahora eso no me importa, ¡Vox dame mi botiquín 2000!, Libby cura a Cindy.

La computadora comenzó a dar unas coordenadas y una mano mecánica le paso a Libby un botiquín con vendas, curitas y todo lo necesario para curar a Cindy, mientras que Jimmy se vendaba la pierna.

Jimmy: ¿Cómo llegaste a mi Cindy?

Cindy: mm... Este… ¿yo?

Cindy no sabía cómo comenzar a explicar

Cindy: es que yo… yo…

Jimmy: ¡contesta! El lugar es demasiado baldío como para que haigas llegado por casualidad, y si me hubieses seguido pues me hubieras perdido por que tome mis propulsores y aunque hubieras corrido o tomado un taxi no me hubieses alcanzado

Cindy: m… yo, es que yo…

Jimmy: ¡contesta!

Cindy: pues cuando estabas en el hospital y nos besamos tome un cabello tuyo sin que te dieras cuenta así que logre entrar a tu laboratorio y tome uno de tus relojes y como esa cosa te tiene localizado, así pude mantenerte vigilado todo el tiempo.

Jimmy: ¿qué hiciste qué?, fue así como casualmente me encontraste en Retrolandia, fue por eso, fue por eso que me faltaban objetos.

Cindy: no fue mi intención es que…

Jimmy: ¿mis palabras no te bastaban? ¿Tan desconfiada eres?

Cindy: es que sabía que algo tramabas pero te la pasabas en el laboratorio y…

Jimmy: ¿Cómo te atreves a robar y esculcar mis cosas?

Sheen: no sería al revés porque primero miro y después…

Jimmy: Sheen… si no tienes nada mejor q decir mejor márchate…

Sheen: no. en realidad hoy no

Jimmy: ¡Sheen!

Sheen: oh ya entendí, ¡Cindy niña mala!

Jimmy: tu no regañes aquí el que va a gritar soy yo.

Sheen: ¡pues quien te crees!

Jimmy: la persona que te puede sacar a patadas de aquí.

Sheen: ¿a si?

Jimmy: si

Sheen: ¿a si?

Jimmy: si

Sheen: crees que puedes patear mi trasero cuando quieras

Jimmy: si por que lo he salvado muchas veces

Sheen: encima te burlas

Jimmy: ¡sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí!

Sheen: ah sí, como tu digas.

Carl y Libby rieron despacio

Jimmy: ¿te diste cuenta en el lio que nos metiste Vortex?

Cindy: si pero…

Jimmy: ¡pudiste a ver muerto!

Cindy: es que…

Jimmy: ¿qué clase de novia eres?

Cindy: a la que le mientes

Jimmy: ¿vas a empezar?

Cindy: si, bueno… en realidad no, ay es que…

Jimmy: no hay excusas para lo que has hecho

Cindy: ¿y para lo que tu me hiciste si lo hay?

Jimmy se quedó perplejo sin poder contestar, eso fue un gran error porque ahora ella estaría al mando en cuanto a las gritadas.

Cindy: ¿merecía que me ocultaras algo semejante?

Jimmy: no pero… eso no excusa lo que hiciste Vortex

Cindy: ok me equivoque, yo si tengo el valor de decir la verdad, ¿quieres que lo diga? ¿Quieres que diga y que grite que yo Cindy me equivoque, ¿no te basto con que yo decidiera morir junto a ti? ¿No te basto que te haya salvado?

Jimmy: ¿salvarme? ¿De qué? Si no me hubieras perseguido yo jamás hubiese sentido (de nuevo) esa terrible carga eléctrica, jamás hubiera estado en peligro y no estaría sangrando y…. ¿sabes que fue lo peor de todo?, pues que ahora no sabré lo que traman y que tu…

Jimmy cerró la boca y reflejo en sus ojos una tristeza, en solo pensar que la podía perder lo ponía mal, solo pensar en que ella pudo dejar de existir, eso lo puso triste.

Cindy: ¿Qué yo qué?, si lo estropee todo pero… yo te quiero, cumplí con mi propia prueba, Jimmy yo iba a quedarme contigo pasara lo que pasara

Jimmy: es que ese tiempo ya paso, tu y yo ya no podemos estar juntos, tu aun tienes por vivir y en cambio yo no, tú tienes oportunidad de vida, puedes llegar a enamorarte de nuevo, tienes facilidad para rehacer tu vida mientras que mi cuerpo estará sepultado bajo tierra, mientras que yo desperdicie mi vida sin hacer nada.

Libby, Carl y Sheen no quisieron intervenir esta vez e incluso ni siquiera pasaba por su mente hacer alguna estupidez, Sheen estaba luchando internamente él odiaba estar parado sin hacer nada, él quería salir corriendo o gritar o decir algo estúpido pero tenía miedo que su novia le diera un puñetazo a sí que intento apagar su mente, por un instante era como si no mandara a su cuerpo ya que él iba caminando hacia la planta come niña.

Jimmy: el tiempo ya paso, lo que vivimos, lo vivimos y lo que no ni modos, todo tiene su momento y mi momento de disfrutar las cosas y la vida ya paso, ahora solo tengo una última misión, destruir lo que Calamitus piensa terminar.

Cindy: pero si tu y yo solo perdimos el tiempo, solo discutimos, realmente fueron pocos los momentos en que tu y yo la pasamos juntos, lo siento de verdad Jimmy lo siento arruine tus últimos días…

A Cindy ya se le escurrían un par de lagrimas color trasparente, claramente se podía ver como esos ojos verdes se nublaban por el agua

Jimmy: Cindy, ¡oh rayos!, no arruinaste nada, todo fue maravilloso, lo bueno es que todo está bien, tratare de localizar a linda hermosa y destruiré sus planes.

Cindy: no Jimmy, por favor, solo quiero que seamos felices, aunque sea por el día de mañana y la noche de hoy, déjame pasar los últimos momentos contigo antes de que estés muerto.

La idea era escalofriante, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Cindy no hubiera aguantado la corriente eléctrica? ¿Y si la hubiera aplastado una de las rocas? ¿Y si nadie hubiera mandado a Goddard? ¿Y si Jimmy nunca hubiera inventado ese dispositivo? De algo él estaba seguro, que las cosas ocurrían por algo, pero la voz de Calamitus estaba ahí, en su mente, Calamitus no descansaría hasta verlo muerto y mataría a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, debía alejarse de todos, de todos incluyéndola.

Jimmy: ¡no!, Ahora las puertas están cerradas para ti, para ti y para todos mis "amigos", no valen la pena, no estaban cuando los necesite, solo me mataron, si es lo único que hicieron, si tan solo ustedes no me hubiesen buscado ese día, si Sheen y Carl no hubieran descompuesto mi máquina del tiempo, si tan solo Cindy no se hubiera burlado, nada de esto estuviera pasando, ese maldito rayo, esa radiación jamás me hubiera llegado, los odio, largo, ya no hay más tiempo que perder, lárguense, vayan no se a donde pero váyanse de aquí, ¡largo!

Cindy usaría su último recurso, esas palabras le dolían mucho pero lo que ella le había dicho era peor, el que ella le deseara la muerte era peor de lo que Jimmy pudiera decir en ese instante.

Cindy: ¡deja de protegerme!, no soy una niña…

Jimmy: actúas como una

Cindy hizo un último intento, lo beso era un beso suavemente que duro 10 segundos pero para ellos fue toda una eternidad, fue un beso sencillo en donde sus labios solo se enlazaban era un beso como de piquito

Jimmy: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Cindy: porque te quiero

Jimmy: no lo hagas

Cindy tenía miedo, su voz ya estaba quebrada, su aliento estaba agotada, su voz era suplicante y chillona, lo suficiente como para llorar.

Cindy: dímelo, di que no me quieres y me iré, di que me odias y te olvidare, di que no me necesitas mas y no te hablare, dímelo Neutrón, di que no me quieres ¡dilo!

Jimmy: solo vete, sabes perfectamente que se acabo, ahora soy yo el que se da el lujo de decir que no, adiós Vortex ¡vete! ¡Váyanse!

Los chicos se fueron sin decir nada y se vio cerrarse la puerta tras de ellos, Jimmy solo se quedo pensando, Calamitus era capaz de lo que sea, Calamitus odiaba a Jimmy, lo odiaba. Juro odiarlo eternamente, de pronto su mente fue nublada por una pequeña niña rubia de ojos verdes, la chica lucía un vestido muy elegante, ella bajaba de una hermosa limosina sonriendo, sonriendo sin parar y en la puerta lo esperaba un joven guapo, alto, güero de ojos cafés, así se imaginaba la vida de Cindy, llena de éxitos, mientras que a él solo lo esperaba la muerte, solo podía verse en un ataúd, solo podía esperar a terminar la misión, esperar a que Calamitus atacara

Goddard noto algo triste a su amo así que de su pantalla salieron algunas palabras

Goddard: ¿te sientes bien?

Jimmy: en realidad no compañero, nada bien

Goddard: ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Jimmy: todo Goddard, todo, es que… es tan difícil… que no se

Goddard: tal vez el crono arco te ayude

Jimmy: ¿el crono arco?

Goddard: si

Jimmy: pero ya he jugado demasiado con el tiempo y…

Goddard: solo mirar unos 5 minutos

Jimmy: ¿será?

Jimmy quedo viendo fijamente el crono arco, él no quería pero a la vez sí, había tantas cosas que quería ver y que podía pero a la vez era tan peligroso porque con un movimiento en falso que se haga en el presente cambia drásticamente el futuro.


	14. EL FUTURO

**Este finc es corto pero me parecio importante, ademas de que me servirara para futuros fincs, siempre y cuando asi lo desen, espero que lo disfruten, prometo actualizar mas rapido, dejen rewiens.**

**Capitulo 14: el futuro.**

El quería saber algunas cosas pero tenía que pensarlo bien, ¿Qué tal si miraba lo que pasaría el martes 13?, no eso no, lo que Calamitus hiciera en el futuro podría ser impredecible de todos modos por que Calamitus así era, jamás terminaba nada entonces podía cambiar la situación de forma precipitada, ¿y si veía el futuro de sus amigos? No tampoco podía por que viera lo que viera la necesitad de contarlo sería más grande y lo menos que quería era cruzar palabras con ellos

¿Y si veía a sus padres? Podría ser, aunque seria doloroso para él, Pero Jimmy quería, quería saber más, Jimmy estaba decido a entrar al crono arco y con su reloj podía localizar a la gente, ahora a qué fecha iría bueno empezaría por ir 6 años más adelante, si tenía 12 ahí tendría 17 y estaría a punto de cumplir los 18, bueno o esa edad tendrían sus amigos.

Jimmy: me iré, y si por alguna razón entro de una hora y no regreso traes a Carl él sabrá que hacer.

Goddard solo ladro mientras que Jimmy entraba en el crono arco, la ciudad se encontraba algo triste, casi no había gente en la calle y todo era confuso, en la dulcería no se hallaba nadie, las calles estaban solitarias, ni siquiera Sam, ¿A dónde se había ido todo mundo?

De pronto un señor se acerco a Jimmy con cara de confuso y de asombro a la vez, Jimmy parece conocerlo pero se veía mucho más viejo y como que se había pintado el cabello, el señor era un hombre alto, bastante gordito, usaba lentes, sus ojos eran negro y su cabello castaño, llevaba una camisa negra, pantalones negros y zapatos negros, venia de un funeral.

Jimmy: ¿señor Raúl?

Raúl: si, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tú debes estar muerto!

Jimmy: tranquilo, es que vengo del pasado y…

Raúl: claro tú y tus inventos, no crees que ya causaste mucho dolor a tu familia, amigos y a Retroville

Jimmy: no era mi intención, enserio, fue accidental.

Raúl: ¿accidental? ¡Todos te extrañamos y te moriste!

Jimmy quedaba con cara de asombro, no lo podía creer.

Jimmy: lo siento pero no estaba en mis manos

Raúl: claro que si, tu decidiste irte

Jimmy: no claro que no, era el momento, yo debía partir.

Raúl: tu novia se convirtió en una chica solitaria, dejo de sacar buenas calificaciones, dejo de practicar el karate. Sheen dejo de ver UltraLord siguió siendo el mismo inmaduro pero es rara la vez que sonríe, Libby nunca volvió a cantar y su género musical cambio radicalmente, Carl abandono su pasión por las llamas y fue para siempre un anti social y tus padres…. Tus padres no volvieron hacer los mismos, jamás volvieron hacer los mismos, hasta la señorita Ave salió afectada por qué…ha muerto, de ahí vengo, de su funeral.

Jimmy no daba crédito a lo que oía, era realmente sorprendente y al parecer la lista aun no acababa, se veía claramente que el señor tenía mucha ira acumulada.

Raúl: la dulcería dejo de vender algunos dulces que comprabas,, Nick y Betty reprobaron años y Retroville no fue el mismo, Retroville se fue contigo, se fueron con tus aventuras, con tus inventos, con las curiosidades y con la chispa de alegría, eras nuestra novedad, no debías de hacerlo, tu debiste de haberte quedado en Retroville y no marcharte.

Jimmy: ¿marcharme?

Raúl: ¡tu estas muerto! ¡Eres un fantasma! ¡Retroville es un fantasma!, eras el corazón de Retroville, con todos los problemas que creabas, eran nuestras aventuras, nuestra forma de vivir, ¡eras el corazón de Retroville!

Jimmy: lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada.

Raúl: si de verdad vienes del pasado, solo te pido que no te vayas, que no nos abandones, lo siento hijo pero las esperanzas de que vuelvas son nulas y prefiero irme antes de sufrir más.

Raúl salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, por alguna razón le dolía, ¿Por qué tuvo la necesidad decirle eso al chico?, nunca le cayó bien, ¿Por qué ahora si?.

Jimmy casi no veía a ese señor, era la primera vez que se trataban pero ¿Cómo sabia tanto?, el genio siempre había estado en las noticas, mucha gente lo conocía además que, los chismes se cran rápido y seguramente las personas que lo conocían crearon una gran drama, si eso era, o mejor dicho era lo que el genio pensaba.

Jimmy: tengo 40 minutos antes de que Goddard le hable a Carl pero antes necesito ver a alguien.

El chico se fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la calle en la que vivía, las casas ya se estaban decolorando, la residencia Neutrón tenía casi el mismo aspecto, su casa club se estaba despedazando pero vio a alguien en particular, ella vestía unos jeans, blusa descotada, una cola de caballo y unos tenis, todo de color negro, la chica miraba fijamente el suelo, en la mano llevaba una rosa y poco a poco le iba quitando los pétalos.

Jimmy corrió hacia la chica esta oyó los pasos y cuando lo vio, lo abrazo, ella había crecido mucho, era bastante alta y ya tenía 18 años.

Cindy: ¡Jimmy regresaste por mí! ¡Cumpliste tu promesa, pero estas muy pequeño o yo olvide lo chaparro que eras.

Jimmy: soy Jimmy del presente, es decir del pasado y solo estoy preparándome para esperar mi muerte.

Cindy: ¿entonces de que año vienes?

Jimmy: de hace 6 años

Cindy: ¡eso es genial!

A la chica se le había dibujado una hermosa sonrisa

Cindy: esa noche el martes 13…

Jimmy: no me digas, las cosas pasan por algo y si este es nuestro futuro ni modos, no podemos jugar con el tiempo, ni el amor y mucho menos la muerte, es mi turno y debo acéptalo

Cindy: pero Jimmy no es como tu crees

Jimmy: no me importa, vengo a verte para decirte que te amo Cindy Vortex, tengo la necesidad de decírtelo y si no pude hace unos momentos cuando me lo pediste entonces tengo que volver ahora.

Cindy: de que sirve que lo digas cuando estás muerto.

Jimmy: de nada, solo necesitaba decírtelo y mirarte por última vez.

Cindy: ¿Cuándo te vayas… cuando regreses al presente, esto no pasara cierto?

Jimmy: no Cindy, este instante jamás estará en tu mente, pero si en la mía, esto está pasando pero para el tiempo no.

Cindy: entonces debes saber un par de cosas para cambiar nuestro futuro.

Jimmy: como trascurran las cosas no impedirá el verdadero final porque ya este escrito todo ya este escrito Cindy, pase lo que pase Calamitus me…

Cindy: ¿Calamitus? Oh ya me acorde jajaja lo vieras como es ahora, el es inmensamente feliz pero el problema de la tristeza de Retroville no fue causado por Calamitus

Jimmy: no me mienta, digas lo que digas no quiero escuchar lo que pasara el viernes 13 de octubre del 2007

Cindy: olvidaba que te rendías fácilmente

Jimmy: solo necesito decirte que te…

Cindy: Jimmy no, por favor, será tonto que me lo digas por que será como si no me lo dijeras, tu palabras ya no valen nada pero a la vez valen tanto.

Jimmy: solo necesito decirlo, no puedo morir sin decirlo, aunque no lo recuerdes

Cindy: como trascurran las cosas no impedirá el verdadero final porque ya este escrito.

Jimmy: siempre fuiste graciosa.

Cindy: prométeme que no te irás, que dejaras de hacer misiones, por favor no vayas a la misión.

Jimmy miro el suelo y segundo después su reloj que marcaba ya 5 minutos para las 8, es decir tenía que salir de ahí antes de que Goddard llamara a Carl y lo logro

Cuando ya estaba afuera no comprendía algunas cosas ¿a q se referían con que no debo marche de Retroville? de todos modos el final es el final pase como pase ¿no?

Jimmy: ¿Por qué Calamitus no será el causante de mi muerte? ¿a qué misión se refiere?

El chico siguió viendo el crono arco, y pensar que algún día planee en ganar un premio nobel, en tener un hogar, ¡que iluso fui!, ¡quiero terminar con todo Goddard!

Goddard: tranquilo amo, todo a su tiempo

Jimmy: tienes razón… debo ir a cenar, mis padres…¿ que será de ellos?

El chico suspiro, fue a cenar con la familia y charlaron hasta dar las 10, enseguida Jimmy se puso su pijama, se lavo los dientes, se acostó en la cama y e echo a dormir, reflejando así una tristeza muy grande.


	15. PENULTIMO DíA

**Hola amigos pues esta es mi primer finc, desde hace tiempo he tenido algunas ideas y ahora lo he plasmado en letras, en palabra, en una historia, espero que les guste ya que lo he escrito con todo mi amor, espero que me haiga salido bien y sin nada mas que decir espero que lo disfruten**

**yo no soy dueña de jimmy neutron ni de sus personajes, todos esos derechos so de Nickelodeon y DNA productions, todo lo escrito aqui es solo producto de mi imaginacion y de mis deseos y sin nada mas que decir les dejo que empiezen a leer. de tos modos tratare de actualizar mas rapido ya qye estoy bastante adelantada asi que dejen rewiens por favor.**

**Capitulo 15: el penúltimo día.**

El chico se hallaba ya en los pasillos de la escuela, el lugar era un desastre, los niños corrían, jugaban, cantaban, peleaban etc. Al parecer no había maestros que cuidaran a la escuela, los niños hacían lo que querían pero a Jimmy eso no le importaba a él solo le interesaba marcharse al salón, cuando él entro ahí todos gritaron "sorpresa" Jimmy solo se exalto pero aun no entendía que ocurría, la profesora Ave no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Britney: ¡feliz lunes Jimmy!

Libby: ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

El genio casi se cae hacia atrás ya que estaba sorprendido de ver a sus compañeros todos reunidos con globos en la mano con algunos adornos en la pared.

Jimmy: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Sheen: ¡es una fiesta, fiesta!

Jimmy: ¿y…los maestros?

Carl: ya nos encargamos de eso, solo usamos cinta adhesiva y listo.

Nick: están en el armario viejo, ahora ¡a bailar!

"no" grito todo el mundo, mientras Nick se asustaba con tantos gritos.

Sheen: queremos ver los inventos de Jimmy.

Bolbie: Bolbie querer ver inventos, Bolbie querer disfrutar de ciencia y luego bailar.

Jimmy entendía todo, querían hacerlo feliz, no le agradaba la idea de que le tuvieran lastima, de que esa alegría fuera Hipocrecia.

Jimmy: lo siento pero hoy no traje ningún invento

Carl: tal vez tu no pero yo sí, ayer que estaba en el laboratorio tome unas cosas.

Jimmy: por lo visto todos ya pueden entrar a mi laboratorio y hacer lo que quieren, pero aun así no pienso presentar mis proyectos

Sheen: ¿Por qué no?

Jimmy: porque a nadie le importa, el que esté a punto de morir no significa que me tengan que escuchar, ni sacrificarse, Cindy ya una vez lo dijo ¡solo me tiran a Loco!

Betty: por favor seria genial que nos llenaras de sabia cultura

Cindy: tú no eres de este salón ¿Qué haces aquí?

Betty: los maestros no están, ningún maestro está en la institución, bueno si están pero no para cuidarnos así que, fue fácil escapar y venir a la "fiesta"

Cindy se hallaba muy exaltada, no le gustaba la idea de que Betty estuviera ahí, se supone que era su momento para hacer feliz a Jimmy.

Cindy: esta es una fiesta privada, así que largo niñita.

Sheen: chicas tranquilas recuerden que la última vez que se gritaron, Jimmy aprendió una linda ecuación

Carla: ¿Cuál?

El chico comenzó hablar de una forma burlona, mientras que escribía en el pizarrón.

Sheen: (Cindy) (celos) + Betty Quinlan = Jimmy lastimado

Carl: quizás Cindy y Jimmy no deberían tomar tan literalmente la frase de "el amor duele"

Cindy solo sonrojo

Jimmy: ok, ok, ok, de acuerdo, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que están pretendiendo hacer, es decir ¿Cómo se atreven a encerrar a los maestros?

Sheen: pues asi… "chicos una fiesta" "si, una fiesta" y después dijimos "al ataque"…

Jimmy: ah no me refería a eso… pero ok… presentare algunos proyectos solo porque me muero de ganas y que en un futuro se que les va a servir.

Nick: ¿de qué nos puede servir tus estúpidos inventos?

Muchos gritos se escuchaban por doquier, frases como: "ya cállate" "siéntate" "deja de hablar Nick" "Jimmy no hagas caso" etc. Jimmy se sentía alagado nunca le habían hablado a Nick de esa manera y mucho menos por su culpa, era divertido la cara de desesperación que ponía Nick al ser contradicho por primera vez por una pequeña multiud.

Jimmy: chicos de acuerdo, les hablare sobre varios de mis inventos, Carl pásame tu mochila por favor

El niño gordito obedeció

Jimmy: esta es " la cámara de clonación", al tomar una foto a algún objeto automáticamente aparece exactamente el clon del objeto tomado, podemos crear casi todo, como los útiles, artículos de limpieza, la comida aunque no es muy recomendable ya que los clones de la comida no son muy saludables, ,me tardaría en explicar el por qué  
así que lo único que no podemos clonar es el humano mismo o objetos demasiados grandes ya que las partículas no rinden igual y por alguna razón el objeto original desaparece

Jimmy siguió buscando en la mochila hasta encontrar el Megalumanium que se encontraba en un pequeño frasco.

Jimmy: esto señores es una de las sustancias más peligrosas no tanto como la feromona del amor/ 914 pero si es peligrosa ya que este elixir saca lo peor de ti, tu parte malvada y mandona, lo utilice para ver la supervivencia de algunos seres vivos como las plantas, puse en un mismo lugar a un par de plantas, le coloque un poco de Megalumanium a una de ellas provocando que esta intentara ganar territorio.

Jimmy se sentía bien, nunca le habían puesto tanta atención como en ese momento, pero no sabía la razón de tan atenta amabilidad con él, o quizás lo sabía pero lo disfrutaba tanto que en ese momento no le importaba

Jimmy: de acuerdo este es el último invento hecho por mí, chicos ¿están fastidiados de tener que olvidarse de las cosas? Pues con mi nuevo "Olvidum Neutrón" ya no tendrán ese problema es muy fácil de usar ya que solo lo colocas en cualquier parte del cuerpo y cuando se te olvide algo, el parche comenzara a vibrar y cuando eso pase te darás cuenta de que algo se te olvida, solo es cuestión de recordar que es lo que se te olvido

El chico tenía en la mano un parche color negro

Betty: ¿y qué es eso que sale de la mochila?

Jimmy: esto es un... es un holograma pero en fotografía que me sirve nada más y nada menos… para un regalo de… alguien, de acuerdo es todo por hoy gracias por escuchar chicos enserio les agradezco.

Sheen: uf ahora vamos a empezar ¡la fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!

Libby: ¡ahora habrá fiesta!

Carl: hey esperen, uf ya, es que creí haberme hecho del baño pero solo fue un gas.

Jimmy: no tenías que decirlo

Sheen: que desayunaste, ¡apesta mucho!

Cindy: solo abran las ventanas

El tiempo paso, el olor se fue y comenzaron a bailar y a disfrutar una bella mañana, Jimmy había estado bailando con Betty, aunque en realidad no quería bailar, prefería estar solo sin que nadie supiera su dolor ya que lo que le había pasado en el crono arco estaba constantemente en su mente.

¿Por qué le mencionaron que no debía alejarse de Retroville?, antes de dar el toque de salida una pequeña niña morena subió al escritorio quito la música y menciono

Libby: chicos m… verán, todos saben la pequeña historia de amor que hay entre Jimmy y Cindy, sobre ese ODIO-AMOR que se tienen mutuamente, que tontamente han perdido el tiempo, me ha costado convencer a Cindy de que cante una canción que ella misma ha inventado y que pensándolo bien, tiene mucho parecido al momento crítico que estamos pasando, repito esta canción es originalmente creada por Cindy, ella lo hizo sin ayuda alguna.

La morena bajo y la rubia subió, mentas que Libby la miraba y con sus manos hacía señas diciéndole suerte, la rubia respiro antes de hablar ya que estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Cindy: quiero decir públicamente, que soy muy egocéntrica, presumida y orgullosa, sobre todo orgullosa, yo siempre le cause daño a Neutrón, bueno a Jimmy y de todo corazón, me arrepiento de ello, y solo me queda por decir que… que

Libby: ¡vamos dilo!

Cindy quería decir que lo amaba pero aun tenía miedo, aun no podía decirlo, si lo decía y el no le correspondía todo mundo se burlaría así que no tuvo otra opción más que decir un…

Cindy: que te quiero, es difícil decir lo que pienso así que prefiero que antes de que mueras quiero dedicarte una canción, una canción que yo misma escribí, solo para decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

Libby prendió la grabadora que omitió un dulce sonido.

De los labios de la niña salió una hermosa voz acompañada de una hermosa melodía de la grabadora.

**Estoy esperando tu amor, intentando robar tu atención, luchando cada día que me des tu alegría, tengo tanto miedo de perderte, tanto miedo de no verte, debo decir la verdad, por ti cambie de personalidad.**

**Dime qué hacer con esta angustia, dime qué hacer con mi locura, si en mi mente está la fantasía de ser mas que tu amiga, se que ya te vas, que en mis sueños vivirás,, se que no hay vuelta atrás y que mi vida…se derrumbara**

**Sé que no soy divertida, que no soy tu tipo de chicas, pero ahora qué más da, si todo lo que intente no servirá yo cambie de vocabulario y también de vestuario, pero todo fue en vano, porque no estarás a mi lado**

**Dime qué hacer con esta angustia, dime qué hacer con mi locura, si en mi mente está la fantasía de ser mas que tu amiga se que ya te vas, que en mis sueños vivirás se que no hay vuelta atrás y que mi vida…se derrumbara**

**Dime qué hacer con mi locura dime qué hacer con tu ausencia…. Dime qué hacer**

Los aplausos se escucharon por parte de los hombres mientras que las chicas solo quedaban viendo mientras que se preguntaban ¿tan difícil es para ella cuando ya todo el mundo lo sabe?

Libby hizo seña de que se callaran, instantes después quedaron viendo a Jimmy para escuchar una respuesta.

Jimmy: Cindy Vortex muchas gracias, ahora me doy cuenta de que me quieres pero… no podemos estar juntos ni siquiera en estos últimos días, Calamitus es impredecible y cuando me ataque… quiero que nadie esté cerca de mí, no quiero a nadie lastimado.

Cindy: entiendo cuando menos lo intente (con aire soñador)

Jimmy: gracias

El chico había escupido sangre, todo mundo lo miraba con temor así que solo se disculpo y se fue al baño, Carl lo siguió.

Libby: amiga lo siento

Betty: ¿creen que ya morirá? (trago saliva)

Sheen: no, se supone que mañana llegara su muerte.

Britney: ¿mañana?

Bolbie: Bolbie estar muy triste, Bolbie no querer cantar aplauso, aplauso, aplauso golpe, golpe, golpe.

Un niño no podía creer lo que escuchaba y se arrepentía de tantas cosas malas que él le había hecho a Jimmy como quitarle su desayuno entre otras cosas.

Butch: ¿de verdad morirá? ¿No se salvara? ¿No tendrá una de sus estúpidas ideas?

Libby: no, al parecer ya intento de todo, él está acorralado.

Todos quedaban callados, al principio creían que todo era una broma pero ahora sabían que no era así.

Sheen: pobre Jimmy ¡él que siempre nos salva!, o bueno a mi me salva a cada rato, él me hace reír, con él tengo vida social, ¿Cómo viviremos sin sus ocurrencias? ¿Sin sus inventos? ¿Sin sus aventuras?, ¿Qué haremos sin Jimmy?

Nick: ¿pero qué importa se supone que lo odiamos o acaso a alguien le importa?

Todos se quedaron callados frente aquella pregunta ya que no querían contradecir al chico más popular de la escuela, no por segunda vez, Betty quería decir algo pero tenía miedo que las admiradoras del chico la agarraran del cabello.

Jimmy se hallaba cerca de la puerta y acababa de escuchar lo que Nick había comentado, así que se detuvo ahí para seguir escuchando, Carl hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

Nick: ¿acaso no se acuerdan de la vez que por su culpa secuestraron a nuestros padres?, ¿la vez que un meteorito casi nos mata? ¿La vez que fuimos a tres millones de años en el pasado? ¿O cuando nos iban a vender como muñecos?

Todos asentaron con la cabeza, no tenían nada que decir, no sabían si su silencio era por la noticia o por no contradecir a Nick.

Cindy: chicos no sean tan cruel, digo Nick tiene razón pero… tenemos que hacer que sus últimas horas sean agradables, solo olviden lo que sienten por él, solo traten de hacer lo correcto, ¿acaso no les da lástima?

Nick: ¿lastima? Por Dios ni siquiera con su muerte se le quita lo engreído, no viste como te dijo que no.

Libby: sus razones tuvo (algo malhumorada)

Cindy: olvídenlo, solo lo hagamos feliz

Ella lo decía con aire desanimada mientras que el genio se sentía mal, ¿ a caso no se acordaban que él los había salvado muchas veces?

Nick: pues yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Britney: como tu digas Nick (con voz suave)

Betty: ¡lleva tu amor a otro lado!

Britney: lo poyo por que dice la verdad ¿verdad chicos?

Nadie contesto, seguían completamente callados.

Nick: su silencio significa que están de acuerdo

Betty: ¡significa que eres un imbécil pero que nadie te lo quiere decir!

Nick: ¡no estoy de acuerdo en que todos le demos nuestra lastima al estúpido de Neutrón!

Jimmy: yo tampoco

Jimmy había caminado más hacia la puerta, todos se habían quedado petrificados y temerosos de las acciones que Jimmy fuera hacer.

Cindy: Jimmy no es lo que crees

Jimmy: lo escuche todo, ya lo sabía, lo sabia

Digo con voz suave y con una risa en la boca, además de que fue lo primero que se le vino en la mente.

Betty: Jimmy de verdad te queremos

Jimmy: y por eso me darán su lástima, porque yo no la necesito.

La chica se puso a llorar en silencio, tenía miedo de que Jimmy explotara.

Nick: ¿ves lo que provocas?, ¡acércate que te quitare lo engreído!

Jimmy: inténtalo, tal vez sea hora de que yo rompa las reglas

Srita. Ave: ¡chicos! ¡BRAWK! ¿Aquí nadie peleara? ¿Ahora a sentarse?

Cindy: ¡no! ¡La fiesta no terminara!

Srita. Ave: no los castigare si me dicen… ¿Jimmy de verdad morirá?

Jimmy ya había llegado al tope, ya no podía más, la rabia estaba en su cuerpo, y sus respuestas retumbaban por doquier, ya que estaba hablando de forma exaltada.

Jimmy: si, si, si, moriré ¿y qué? ¿Acaso la gente no muere? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Por qué no dejan que mi mundo ruede? ¿Por qué no siguen con su estúpida vida? ¿Por qué no dejan que todo sigua igual?

Todos se quedaron callados nuevamente, Jimmy solo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando de repente el toque de salida se escucho, pero nadie caminaba, nadie se iba del salón hasta que Jimmy desapareció de la puerta.

Jimmy caminaba en silencio, al parecer nadie lo dejaría en paz, y lo menos que quería era lastima, cuando llego a la casa y abrió la puerta había una fiesta hecha por sus familiares, él no quería ser descortés con sus padres ni arruinarles la tarde así que se quedo ahí en ese pequeño convivio familiar.

Allí se encontraban la abuela Neutrón, el primo Gomer, la tía Amanda, La prima Anabelle, entre otros primos, Judy lucia hermosa con un lindo vestido verde de encajes, llevaba un collar de perlas hecho por Jimmy mientras que Hugh lucía un pantalón negro, camisa azul y un chaleco negro.

En esa tarde comieron un delicioso pollo rostizado, todos hablaban de lo maravilloso que era Jimmy hasta que la tía Amanda se le ocurrió preguntar que harían cuando Jimmy muriera lo que provoco que Judy hiciera un mar de llantos.

Jimmy: ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Amanda: ¿pero que dije?

Jimmy: ¿es o se hace la tonta?

Amanda: bueno la familia Neutrón nunca se caracterizo por ser inteligente.

Jimmy: ¿ se calla o Goddard la saca a patadas?

Amanda: ok, ok, me callare

Abuela: ya Judy tranquila, recuerda que yo fui fuerte cuando perdí al abuelo

Judy: pero es mi hijo

Judy se hallaba llorando, senada en frente de la mesa con la mano en la cara.

Abuela: si pero solo te queda por disfrutar esta tarde

Anabelle: jajaja me muero por ver cómo estarán en el funeral

Jimmy: será uno en el que usted no asistirá si no guarda silencio.

Anabelle: pero que rebelde te has convertido jovencito, creo que la muerte ha sacado lo peor de ti

Jimmy: 3, 2,1,

Anabelle: ya, ya, ya ok, me callare.

Jimmy: eso supuse

El tiempo paso y Jimmy se sentía mal cada vez por que de vez en cuando sus padres sacaban alguna que otra lagrima, cuando dieron las 7 la familia se fue.

Jimmy: mamá ¿sabes que te quiero mucho?

Judy: claro que si

Hugh: Jimbo sabes que siempre nos acordaremos de ti ¿verdad? Así como me acuerdo del pay, de los patos, ¡los patos! Hoy iba a salir una película de patos.

Jimmy: si lo sé, papá, prométanme que no lloraran cuando yo… cuando yo muera.

Judy: no me pidas eso, eres mi hijo, me he contenido en algunas veces, he sido fuerte pero no te prometo nada.

Jimmy: está bien

Todos se sentaron en el sillón a ver una película de miedo, Jimmy tenia el control en la mano, Hugh un pato y Judy una manzana, la película era sobre un monstruo color verde que parecía por la noche a comer corazones humanos, y los protagonistas eran parte de una familia como los Neutrón con características similares.

En la película la familia estaba cenando y empezaban a escuchar ruidos así que decidieron ir a la sala, en ese mismo momento Goddard se había dormido y se había rascado la cabeza con sus patas y como hizo mucho ruido se espantaron.

En la película se escuchaba un "toc, toc, toc" y segundos después en la casa de los neutrón se escucho un "dig dong"

Hugh: ¿Quién es? (pregunto al unisonó con el Sr. De la tv.)

Hugh: ¡que conteste!, porque no pienso abrir si no me dan alguna respuesta.

Nadie hablaba solo se veía como se movía la perilla de la puerta, mientras que en la película el monstruo se mostraba frente a la familia, mientras que los Neutrón solo se abrazaban, la puerta se estaba abriendo lentamente, una sombra se acerco..

Hugh: ah! ¡Auxilio nos come! ¡Súper pato sálvanos!

Jimmy: ¡mamá, papá pónganse tras de mí!

La sombra era más visible conforme pasaba el tiempo y conforme se acercaba lentamente.

Judy: ¡tengo una manzana y no dudare en usarlo!

La sombra dio un paso hacia adelante y en la película el monstruo se acercaba de forma tenebrosa hacia la familia y cuando la familia de la película grito, los Neutrón también gritaron mientras que la luz se fue, estaban en oscuras mientras tenían a una alguien encapuchada justo enfrente.

**CHAN-CHAN-CHAN... ¿QUIEN SERA LA PRESONA ENCAPUCHADA?**

**¿QUE SOPRESAS LE PREPARA EL DESTINO?**

**AUN FALTA MUCHO POR LEER CREAANME ASI QYE BESOS...**


	16. EL COMIENZO DEL FINAL

**hola chicos... pues el final se acerca cada vez habra mas drama, misterio y sobre todo escenas de despedida, el final de jimmy neutron se acerca, ahora solo queda saber como es que pasa, espeero q les este gustando y dejen comentarios**

**jimmy neutron no es de mi propiedad**

**Capitulo 16: El comienzo del final.**

Jimmy: no se mueva porque tengo el control en la… mano… y no dudare…en aventarlo.

Una risa se escucho mientras que la luz regresaba, frente a ellos se hallaba un hombre con una túnica y capucha así que no se veía bien quien era pero Hugh no resistió y comenzó a gritar. Jimmy se hallaba entre el televisor y el sofá, además de tener un poco de nervios y miedo, sabía que eso pasaría que en cualquier momento llegaría Calamitus aunque el problema era que la persona encapuchada era demasiado alta como para ser Calamitus o Linda Hermosa, los gritos de Hugh estremecían demasiado pero por el miedo mismo que tenían nadie se animaba a callarlo.

Hugh: ¡auxilio! ¡Es horrible! ¡El monstruo nos comerá! ¡Es la cosa más fea que existe! ¡Es…!

Judy: ¿tu hermano?, si, creo que sí, tiene facha como de tu hermano.

Judy estaba asombrada pero hablaba con voz leve, como si estuviera a punto de quedarse afónica, mientras que Jimmy no comprendía lo que su madre acababa de decir. El señor se quito la capa, era un hombre muy alto, algo musculoso, de ojos, cabello y zapatos negros, su piel era blanca al igual que sus dientes, llevaba una camisa naranja y jeans.

Hugh: ¡ah! ¡Estoy en serios problemas ayuden!

Judy: ¡ya tranquilo!, Es tu hermano Brayan, el que trabaja en la Nasa.

Jimmy: ¿como es que aun no lo conozco?

Hugh: mm…. Larga historia

Judy: tu tío y tu papá jamás se llevaron bien, creo ya entenderás porque.

Brayan: disculpen por el susto aunque fue divertido, jajá

El señor no contenía la risa, ese era el problema, se reía de todo lo que hacia Hugh, cualquier cosa, cualquier error, cualquier caída, ya que a pesar de ser 2 años mayor que su hermano, jamás se encargo de cuidarlo ni de protegerlo.

Brayan: ¡te hubieras visto Hugh! ¡Te veías como niñita! ¡Casi te orinas en los calzones!

Hugh: ¡yo no tuve miedo!

Brayan: entonces…. ¿Por qué pediste ayuda a súper pato?

Hugh: no tuve miedo, sólo no quería que lastimaran a mi familia además… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Brayan: aja como tu digas, y vengo a lo que no te importe, cambiando de tema, hijo me presentare mi nombre es Brayan, Brayan sir Neutrón, trabajo en la nasa y tú debes de ser james Isaac ¿cierto?

Jimmy: así es, así que ha viajado al espacio, ¿o es científico? o… ¿usted de que trabaja?

Brayan: mm… no, soy el asistente del mecánico que hace las naves.

Brayan: supongo que sabe cómo se hace una nave.

Brayan: no, soy el asistente del mecánico entonces yo limpio los desastres que él deja.

Jimmy: ok, ¿Cómo es que nunca lo conocí?

Brayan: veras, es que cuando la familia hacía fiestas o reuniones, me invitaban pero por mi trabajo jamás pude, siempre tuve trabajo es por eso que no me he casado, la niñita que está ahí, perdón tu padre y yo jamás nos llevamos ya que a él le gustaba los patos, los pay, nunca le gusto la guerra, o lo técnico o cosas así, en cambio yo me encantaba ser valiente y el peligro.

Jimmy: entonces… de usted herede lo valiente, porque hasta soy un espía.

Brayan: supongo que conoces a Jet fusión la estrella mundial del cine y el mejor espía de todos los tiempos.

Jimmy. Si hasta fui padrino de su boda aunque él nunca se caso porque su prometida era una villana, una terrible chica muy hermosa por dentro pero abominable por fuera.

Brayan: ¡no hables así de ella!, es decir es una chica, y jamás hay que hablar mal de una dama, ¿Por qué crees que prefiero no hablarle a tu padre?

Jimmy: ok, ya basta de burlas así que diga en este momento ¿a que ha venido?

Brayan: me gusta tu curiosidad eso lo heredaste de tu madre.

Hugh: ya responde "guerrero", eres más miedoso que saber qué.

Brayan: se que tu hijo es un niño genio, y pues la abuela me invito a la fiesta de hoy en la tarde, así que me comento de que Jimmy está a punto de morir, ¿mañana verdad?

Judy con una lagrima en los ojos acento

Brayan: entonces escuche que en la nasa necesitaba a alguien que quisiera hacer una operación suicida y que fuera inteligente y que mejor que tu.

Hugh: ¿Qué ganaras tú?

Brayan: me crees capaz de vender a tu hijo.

Hugh: te creo capaz de matar a mi madre

Brayan: ok, capaz y me asciendan a otro trabajo si ayudo con esta misión.

Hugh: no permitiré que uses a mi hijo de esa forma…no tienes ni un poco de decencia…

Brayan: no me hables así niñita ya que creo que…

Jimmy: ¿acepto?

Todos se callaron rápidamente viendo a Jimmy con gran asombro e incrédulos, Judy tenía miedo, Hugh no sabía qué hacer y Brayan tenía una sonrisa en la boca,

Judy: (con voz quebrada) pero hijo… no puedes hacer eso…

Jimmy: ¿y por qué no?

Hugh: porque nosotros queremos estar contigo en tus últimos momentos.

Jimmy: pero yo no, es decir, ustedes sufren mucho y es hora de hacer algo por el mundo científico, algo que de verdad ayude.

Brayan: ¡así se habla! ¡Ahora nos marchamos!

Judy salió corriendo hacia la puerta interponiéndose, quedándose ahí viendo a su hijo de una manera suplicante, Jimmy tenía ganas de llorar pero en ese momento no pensó en las consecuencias, solo se quería marchar y que mejor teniendo esa oportunidad.

Jimmy: mamá, es mi decisión.

Judy: ¡y tu eres mi hijo!

Hugh: ¡y yo tu padre!

Todos quedaron viendo a Hugh ya que esa exclamación fue mas como para seguir la corriente que por afirmación, mientras que Judy lo miraba seriamente dando a entender que eso no ayudaba.

Jimmy: papá, mamá es algo bueno, es la salida a todo mis problemas.

Judy: estoy preparada para perder a mi esposo, para perder a mi hijo, para morir, pero no estoy preparada a perder lo que más amo estando lejos de mí.

Jimmy: lo siento pero es mi decisión.

Brayan abrió la puerta y se metió al auto, era un carrito pequeño y bastante latoso así que Cindy desde lo lejos escuchaba ruidos se asomo a la ventana y vio a la señora Neutrón llorando como una loca tirándose encima del carro impidiendo el paso.

Jimmy: mamá basta, deja de hacer tanto pancho.

Hugh: ¡Brayan no permitiré que te lleves a mi hijo!

Cindy tenía que saber de qué se trataba, así que bajo y con cuidado sin que su madre lo escuchara salió de la puerta y vio a Jimmy a punto de subir al auto.

Cindy: ¿a dónde vas Neutrón?

Jimmy miro hacia la chica que estaba apenas cruzando la calle, mientras que Judy embolso una pequeña sonrisa creyendo que Cindy arreglaría todo y luego siguió llorando.

Judy: se va a la Nasa, ¡es una operación suicida!

Cindy: ¿estás loco? ¿Para qué quieres ir?

Jimmy: ¡para no recibir más lástima!

Cindy: no te iba dar lastima, te iba a dar amor

Jimmy: si claro ya déjenme ir

Judy: ¿no llevaras tus cosas?

Jimmy: muerto no necesitare nada

Judy: ¡basta por favor, quédate!

Hugh: hazle caso a tu madre no nos tortures así

Jimmy: yo… quiero hacerlo, siento que debo hacerlo, lo siento pero debo irme.

Judy: ¡Hugh debes decir algo!

Hugh: am… Jimbo no te vayas…

Ya todo era en vano, Jimmy había tomado esa decisión apresuradamente, sin siquiera pensarlo, solo lo dijo por decir pero luego no quiso retractarse él chico se subió al auto y se fue con su tío y con Goddard quien prometió regresar al perrito con sus padres cuando Jimmy se haya ido. En el camino se quedo pensando, se había olvidado por completo de la carta y del testamento.

Jimmy: m… ¿podemos regresar a casa solo unos minutos?

Brayan: no.

El auto comenzaba a desviarse del camino hacia la nasa, el chico logro darse cuenta de ello.

Jimmy: ¿Qué hace?

Brayan: que ingenuo eres…

Jimmy: ¿profesor Calamitus?

Brayan: el mismo… jovencito

El señor comenzaba abrirse por la mitad verticalmente, mientras que Calamitus salía de ahí.

Calamitus: ¿te gusto mi robot?, ya son las 12 de la noche y tu fin se acerca.

Jimmy: ¿A dónde me llevas? (con voz firme)

Calamitus: a donde puedas ver el final de Retroville.

Mientras tanto Judy lloraba amargamente en los hombros de su esposo, solo lloraba, Cindy estaba triste, Carl y los señores Wezer ya se hallaban ahí por los gritos de Judy que retumbaban en el lugar y volviendo con Jimmy

Jimmy: ¿ahora qué trama?

Calamitus: tu muerte

Jimmy: eso está por verse, Goddard moto- B15

Jimmy se sentó sobre Goddard quien se había transformado en una moto, mientras que con el laser de su reloj tiraban de la puerta y después huyeron del lugar, detrás lo seguían Linda hermosa y el profesor Calamitus sobre una patineta voladora, mientras que el auto chocaba contra un árbol acto seguido de una explosión, Jimmy dio varias vuelta a los edificios, tomaba caminos diferentes constantemente sin rumbo fijo hasta que logro perder a los villanos.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces él se fue hacia su casa para tomar varias cosas del laboratorio y combatir antes de que algo mas pasara, los chicos lo vieron entrar y todos incluyendo a los señores Neutrón se acercaron al laboratorio.

Sheen: seguramente Jimmy ya está muerto, y su alma vaga entre nosotros.

De pronto unos gritos se escuchaban mientras que Jimmy salía del laboratorio.

Jimmy: ¡mamá, papá! ¡Cindy!

Todos habían soltado un grito ya que por lo que estaba diciendo Sheen ya creían que era un fantasma, luego todos entraron al laboratorio junto con Jimmy bajando por un tubo color naranja.

Jimmy: mamá, papá este es mi laboratorio bueno necesito su ayuda, Brayan no era Brayan era Calamitus y ahora para morir en paz necesito destruirlo junto con su hija Linda Hermosa.

Cindy: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Jimmy frunció la ceja, su ira lo invadía.

Jimmy: darle batalla, él llegara en cualquier momento así que a cada uno…..

La cámara de seguridad se activo mostrando la imagen de Betty, Libby y Bolbie ante la puerta

Jimmy: ¿Quién los llamo?

Sheen: yo… es que hace rato me sentía sólo así que mejor los llame.

Jimmy: bien, los dejare pasar.

Los chicos entraron de la misma manera que los demás.

Betty: Sheen me menciono que mi príncipe necesitaba besos.

Sheen solo sonrió y se excuso así que se fue al baño

Bolbie: Carl decir que esta muy triste, Carl querer ayudar y Bolbie también.

Jimmy: cada uno incluyendo a mis papás, tendrán el clon de mi reloj, esto les ayudara a congelar, quemar, fundir, magnetizar entre otras cosas, cada uno tendrá un invento mío Cindy tu tendrás mi rayo Hipnotizador, Libby mi rayo congelador, Carl tú tendrás mi himno rayo neutralizador para petrificar a la persona que se te acerca, mamá tu tendrás mi Hipercubo si algo te avientan solo lo colocas frente a ti y el objeto entrara ahí, papá tu tendrás mi pistola reductora úsalo con ingenio

Sheen soltó una risita

Jimmy: Sheen… tú tendrás, bueno a ti te quiero confiar mis propulsores por cualquier cosa.

Jimmy se había quitado sus zapatos y se lo dio a su amigo, mientras que se ponía otros.

Jimmy: Bolbie tu tendrás mis dulces electrizantes y Betty te quiero confiar mi espada enérgica, este lo use cuando ya sabes… me besaste, escuchen Calamitus vendrá en cualquier momento así que les pido que no se entrometan.

Libby: entonces… ¿para qué nos das las armas?

Jimmy: (exaltado) porque Calamitus es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, así que necesitan estar protegidos por si yo no puedo.

Cindy: ¿y tú que usaras?

Jimmy: teniendo a Goddard, mi reloj y mi jet- pack llena de cosas, todo estará bien.

Betty: Jimmy... yo envié a Goddard, yo lo envié para que te salvara, me costó mucho así que protégete.

Jimmy se hallaba dispuesto a hablar para agradecerle pero de pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar, todos se salieron del laboratorio y vieron una gigantesca máquina conducida por Calamitus, él usaba su atuendo de siempre pero llevaba una enorme pistola radioactiva

Calamitus: hoy 13 de diciembre será tu fin Jimmy Neutrón

Exclamo tan fuerte y de una manera escalofriante que logro escucharse en el laboratorio.

Jimmy: si moriré, pero no será por tu culpa.

Calamitus apunto con su pistola sacando un rayo, Jimmy hizo lo mismo pero con su reloj.

Calamitus: lo perderás todo.

Jimmy: ¿eso está por verse?

Del reloj de Jimmy y de la pistola de Calamitus salieron unos rayos.

Calamitus: lo perderás, porque si no me dejare de llamar Finbar Calamitus.

Jimmy: voy buscando otro nombre antes de que sea tarde.


	17. JIMMY VS CALAMITUS

**hola chicos... pues el final se acerca cada vez habra mas drama, misterio y sobre todo escenas de despedida, el final de jimmy neutron se acerca, ahora solo queda saber como es que pasa, espeero q les este gustando y dejen comentarios**

**jimmy neutron no es de mi propiedad**

**Capitulo 17: Calamitus vs Jimmy. **

El amanecer ya se hallaba en el cielo, las estrellas habían desaparecido, la mañana se habían vuelto gris, solo reinaba el silencio, solo existía el ruido de los rayos, del reloj de Jimmy salían rayos color azules y el rayo del profesor Calamitus era rojo, el reloj de Jimmy no aguantaría por mucho tiempo, el rayo rojo estaba más cerca de él, de pronto el chico sintió que alguien lo empujaba llegando el rayo hacia un árbol.

Jimmy: ¡Cindy no vuelvas a salvarme!

Cindy: ibas a morir.

Jimmy: es mi pelea, yo terminare con esto.

El jet-pack de Jimmy comenzó a sacar fuego elevando al chico por los aires, dándole lugar de aventar más rayos hacia Calamitus este en un momento desesperado por salvarse activo sus propulsores y también se elevo por los aires estando así los dos frente a frente.

Calamitus: acaso ibas a irte.

Jimmy: primero muerto.

Calamitus: podre esperar. (Con una risa)

De la pistola de Calamitus salió un rayo color naranja electrizando así al pobre chico, este cayó al suelo mientras que Calamitus se puso frente al chico y otro rayo nublo sus ojos dejándolo con un grave dolor en la cabeza

Cindy: ¡Jimmy no!

Linda hermosa se le acerco a la rubia esta comenzó a correr en dirección a la villana, dio un salto dio un giro y le pateo en la cara.

Linda: (con furia) Me la pagaras niñita.

Linda se abalanzo contra ella pero la rubia lo esquivo y le dio otra patada en el trasero, los demás solo veían la batalla se habían quedado inertes de tanta emoción y volviendo a la pelea de Neutrón y Calamitus…

Calamitus había puesto sus pies en el pecho del chico, presionando fuertemente, Jimmy intento sacar los pies con sus manos y al no ver algún efecto Jimmy decidió con su reloj congelarle el pie y con las manos arrojarlo hacia alado.

De la mochila de Jimmy salió una mano robótica con un brazo que pudo estirarse todo lo que quiso y que logro tomar de los pies a Calamitus y arrojarlo contra un árbol.

Jimmy se había levantado y vio como Linda hermosa se quería abalanzar contra el amor de su vida así que de su reloj salió un rayo verde, era un rayo magnetizador y que de igual manera la arrojo contra el árbol, cayendo esta sobre su padre. El chico corrió hacia Cindy y a su familia.

Jimmy: ¿estás bien?, deben de alejarse esconderse porque yo puedo so…

Un rayo volvió a tocar su piel electrizándolo mientras que linda hermosa con una red atrapaba a todos, después colgó la red en un árbol quedando ellos dentro, Jimmy aun tenía en el cuerpo aquel rayo, cada vez se ponía más débil, cada vez sentía un dolor más fuerte, su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro, su cabeza iba a estallar pero dentro de él surgió una fuerza inimaginable, él de su reloj saco un rayo azul destruyendo así la energía que lo tenía preso.

Calamitus: ¡déjame matarte antes de que alguien más sufra!

Jimmy: aquí el único que sufrirás eres tú.

Los dos se veían con un odio tan profundo, era como si nada mas existieran ellos dos, era como si no pensaran en otra cosa más que de matarse uno al otro, Jimmy sin pensarlo voló hacia Calamitus subiéndolo por los aires, con su rayo destruyo los propulsores de Calamitus, Jimmy estaba decidido tirar desde las alturas al villano, tirarlo para que muriera, solo tirarlo.

Jimmy por un segundo iba hacerlo, iba asesinar a alguien pero su mente era demasiado buena como para dejar hacer semejante locura, Jimmy siempre había hecho explotar cosas, lastimar a las personas pero jamás había matado a alguien, jamás.

Calamitus: ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ya tírame!

Jimmy solo bajo al suelo y dejo a Calamitus mientras que este quedaba en Shock por el acto de Jimmy, ellos volvieron a verse reflejando los dos tantas cosas en común.

Jimmy: ¿Por qué matarnos? Se supone que la comunidad científica siempre se ayuda.

Calamitus: porque tu fallaste, porque tu no quisiste ayudarme, tan sencillo que era terminar un rayo destructor para hundir a Retroville.

Jimmy: ¿y para que destruir Retroville? ¿Para qué destruir el lugar donde crecimos?

Calamitus: por los malditos que me humillaron, ¡yo era un genio!, ¡La señorita ave confiaba en mí!, Yo la amaba pero cuando vio que cuando empecé a sufrir de amnesia comencé a no terminar nada y ella me expulso, ella que era mi impulso a los sueños.

Los chicos desde la red comenzaron a hacer caras feas, era desagradable pensar en aquella pareja, la srita. Ave era bastante grande y… no querían ni siquiera pensarlo, Betty con la espada corto la red y todos cayeron al suelo y sin hacer ruido se escondieron.

Jimmy: oh eso explica él por qué usted me pregunto de ella cuando lo conocí.

Linda hermosa estaba cerca de ahí escuchando toda la conversación.

Linda: ¿y mi madre? ¿Qué sentías por mi madre?

Calamitus: nada, no sé ni siquiera quien es tu madre, ¡tú no eres mi hija! ¡Yo te recogí! ¡Yo te encontré y dedique mi vida para ti! ¡Eras lo único que tenia!

Linda: entonces no tengo por qué obedecer tus reglas, nunca tuve que ser una villana, bueno aunque si lo disfrute. Entonces no está mal odiarte… ¡te odio!

Calamitus: ¡el sentimiento es mutuo!

Jimmy aprovecho la ocasión para acercarse a los chicos y le pidió el rayo hipnotizador a Cindy y después a punto hacia los villanos pero estos se dieron cuanta y pudieron salvarse.

Calamitus: maldito bastardo, querías que me olvidara del plan, pues te equivocas.

Calamitus había dicho aquellas palabras con algo de furia, y con su rayo magnetizador a punto a los chicos atrapándolos en una esfera de cristal azul y colocándolo en el suelo.

Jimmy: ¡basta! ¡Suéltalos!

Calamitus: te dije que aquí yo hacia las reglas y me desobedeciste.

Calamitus volvió a ventarse contra el chico y ambos comenzaron a golpearse, en eso Jimmy gano y empujo a Calamitus al suelo, Jimmy se coloco frente a él y lo congelo luego se dio la media vuelta cuando de pronto un puñal atravesó su corazón. Linda hermosa lo había causado.

El chico de ojos azules soltó unas lagrimas en los ojos y cayó al suelo, cuando Jimmy había congelado a Calamitus también había dejado de funcionar el rayo magnetizador que tenia presos a los chicos así que, cayeron al suelo y se acercaron a Jimmy.

Carl con su rayo petrificador, dejo neutra a linda hermosa cayendo esta al suelo quedando totalmente inerte.

Cindy se acerco al chico y lo abrazo poniendo su cabeza en sus piernas, todos se hallaban alrededor del chico, Judy ya había comenzado a llorar sin poderse contener, Hugh intento hacerse el fuerte abrazando a su esposa, Libby y Sheen sólo se abrazaban mutuamente mientras que Betty, Bolbie y Carl lloraban y gemían de dolor.

Cindy no quería llorar no debía, pero el dolor era tan grande, era muy impactante ver a Jimmy ahí postrado en sus piernas con un cuchillo en el pecho, viendo como sus labios palidecían y su cuerpo se des pigmentaba, su cuerpo había quedo totalmente gris, sus ojos ya no eran azules si no grises, Jimmy solo respiraba y temblaba de frio, él sabía que ya era su hora, Jimmy intentaba hablar pero Cindy lo callaba, ellos no querían mover a Jimmy por cualquier cosa y como pudieron le quitaron el cuchillo del pecho, cuando lo hicieron comenzó a sangrar y mucho, Jimmy se encontraba empapado de sangre pero no podían hacer nada, ellos no podrían cerrar esa herida, solo colocaban un trapo y apretaban su pecho con la finalidad de que ya no sangrara mas, los lamentos de la señora Neutrón retumbaban por doquier, una gran multitud ya se hallaba alrededor de Jimmy neutrón.

Jimmy sentía mucho frio ya lo habían abrigado pero aun así sentía mucho frio, el doctor ya había llegado ahí, y como pudo vendo al chico, todos sollozaban no querían que Jimmy muriera, no, no podía ser verdad, no podía, la multitud era más con el paso del tiempo, los rumores del final del chico ya estaba en boca de todos. Las clases de la Escuela Lindthberg Elementary ya se estaban canceladas, todos los que formaban parte de la escuela ya se hallaban en el patio.

Jimmy: (con voz exhausta) mamá, papá los amo con todo mi ser.

Ellos asentaron con la cabeza, con lagrimas en los ojos, teniéndose abrazados uno al otro.

Hugh y Judy: y nosotros a ti hijo, nosotros a ti.

Jimmy: Bolbie, Betty los quise muchas gracias por todo.

Bolbie: Bolbie querer a Jimmy, Bolbie querer llorar, Bolbie no querer decir adiós.

Betty: te amo Jimmy, te amo.

Jimmy: Carl y Sheen yo… ah

El chico había gemido de dolor, su respiración ya era tenue, el latido de su corazón era lento, su voz se apagaba cada vez más.

Sheen. No hables viejo sabes, que te queremos

Jimmy: Cindy yo…

Cindy: lo diré, necesito decírtelo, Jimmy yo te amo, te amo como a nadie y alguien como tú no encontrare.

Aurora: ¡¿Cintia que haces aquí?

Cindy dejo a Jimmy en el suelo mientras que se sorprendía de su madre.

Cindy: se está muriendo mamá.

Aurora: de vería de alegrarte, ahora vamos a casa.

Cindy: ¡no mamá!

Todos quedaban callados, no desean a la señora ahí pero tampoco podrían ser tan descortés y mucho menos intervenir.

Aurora:(mandona) Cintia que vengas a la casa, deberías de estar contenta ahora serás la número 1

Cindy: no quiero ser la número 1 (llorando)

Aurora: Cintia aurora Vortex que vengas a la casa, deja que ese mocoso se pudra.

Judy no aguantaba más así que puso sus manos en su cadera y con voz amenazante menciono.

Judy: no vuelva hablar así de mi hijo.

Aurora: ¿y quién me lo impedirá?

Cindy: yo mamá, ya basta, amo a Jimmy y aunque te moleste me quedare.

Aurora: si te quedas no dormirás en la casa.

Hugh: entonces se quedara con nosotros quizás le demos más amor de lo que usted le pueda brindar

La gente se emocionaba, esta semana había sido de puras noticias, peleas y sorpresas pero esto era mucho más emocionante.

Aurora: ¡querido di algo!

: oh claro, m… Cindy quédate aquí haz lo que creas que es correcto y si nos permiten nos iremos

Aurora: no sin mi hija.

Sr. Vortex: entonces cierra la boca

Aurora: no quiero discutir contigo así que…

La mujer fue interrumpida por un pequeño niño que se hallaba en el suelo.

Jimmy: Ca…Ca… Calamitus y linda hermosa volverán y se levantaran así que… (El chico hablaba de una forma muy agitada) necesito que saquen de mi mochila el Megalumanium

Cindy: ¿pa… para qué?

Jimmy: tengo una idea de cómo acabarlos antes de que…

Linda hermosa y Calamitus ya se hallaban de pie.

Calamitus: sálganse de mi camino o sufrirán las consecuencias.

Linda: solo queremos asesinar a Neutrón y enviarlo al infinito así que… ¡largo!

Sheen: sobre mi cadáver

Carl: y él mío

Cindy: y el mío

Bolbie: Bolbie inventar una canción… decir en coro… sobre mi cadáver, querer cantar: sobre mi cadáver, sobre mi cadáver, vamos a salvar a Jim…

Todos se interpusieron entre Calamitus y Jimmy mientras que este se levantaba abrazado de su madre.

Calamitus: (burlonamente) oh que lindo, como de película veremos si todos se salvan.

Calamitus había aventado otro rayo torturando a todo el mundo, luego Goddard saco de su espalda un tipo de escudo desviando aquel rayo llegando hasta los villanos.

Calamitus: entréguenme a Jimmy o Retroville sufrirá las consecuencias.

Todo mundo se rehusaba, Libby le paso a Jimmy el Megalumanium y cuando vino a sentir su voz de retumbaba por doquier.

Jimmy: ¡hazlo!, ¡todos fuera de mi camino!

Jimmy como pudo se sentó en Goddard y este voló quedando frente a los villanos.

Jimmy: hazlo, mátame, vamos a ver si todos te recordaran por haber matado a un niño indefenso.

Calamitus: deja de tratar de ser el héroe, deja de intentar de ser un niño genio.

Jimmy: yo no soy un niño genio, soy el niño genio (furioso)

Jimmy se abalanzo contra Calamitus con la finalidad de matarlo de una vez, el Megalumanium no solo le había dado la maldad suficiente si no que también la fuerza para hacer lo que quería.

El chico estaba decidido a quitarle la pistola de radiación, él quería hacerlo, tenía que terminar con él antes de que algo mas grave pasara, linda hermosa se iba a ir en contra de Jimmy pero todos la rodearon y como pudieron la tomaron del brazo.

Jimmy y Calamitus seguían tirados en el suelo tratando de tomar la pistola de radiación que se hallaba en el suelo, Jimmy empujo a Calamitus este cayo por los aires, se levanto, sonrió y aventó hacia el centro del jardín un Hipercubo, luego se subió a la gran máquina de donde él había llegado, después la maquina expulso un gran rayo hacia el Hipercubo y este comenzó a calentarse de una manera tan impactante que el Hipercubo comenzó a succionar poco a poco todo lo que había a su alrededor, succionaba las cosas de una manera súper lenta, cosas como algunas hojas de los arboles, y plantitas. Luego Calamitus dio a Jimmy ese mismo rayo, e chico poco a poco fue inclinándose hacia el suelo, el chico sentía un dolor muy grande, peor que el cuchillo en su pecho, peor que un corazón roto, peor que el rayo que le otorgo aquella enfermedad peor que cualquier cosa, pero ese rayo, no lo mataba, lo hacía más fuerte de alguna manera, pero aun así estaba debilitado sin poder contrarrestar aquel rayo.

Calamitus: despídete de Retroville.


	18. EL FINAL FELIZ DE CINDY VORTEX

**El final de esta historia cada vez llega a su fin, de corazon espero haber logrado min objetivo, llegar a sus corazones y darles las emociones que el protagonista ha sentido, espero que todo lo aqui escrito sea de su agrado esperando que me acompañe hasta el final de la historia, sin mas preambulos felices fiestas.**

**Capitulo 18: el final feliz de Cindy Vortex **

Goddard salió corriendo mientras que sacaba del lugar a su amo, cayendo ambos a un lado, luego Calamitus apago su máquina, y bajo de ahí.

Jimmy abrió bien los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el hipercubo giraba sobre si mientras que aumentaba la fuerza y succionaba cosas pequeñas como hojas, plantas, algunos patos de barro que había por ahí, todas las personas comenzaba a correr a todas direcciones para no ser succionados por el hipercubo, ya que tenían un mal presentimiento.

Jimmy: ¿Qué has hecho grandísimo animal?

Calamitus: ¿creíste que eras el único con un hipercubo? (burlonamente) , he alterado al Hipercubo, lo he calentado ya que, como el Hipercubo sirve como un portal para la cuarta dimensión es decir un lugar infinito pues nada mas lo calenté para que sin control succionara las cosas.

Jimmy: el Hipercubo simplemente es como un área de almacenamiento.

Calamitus: ese uso le quisiste dar tu, yo de a verlo tenido antes hubiese secuestrado a las personas y recoger la recompensa sin que nadie me hubiera cachado, pero te rehusaste a ser mi aprendiz y ahora Retroville dejara de existir.

Jimmy: ¡grandísimo imbécil! ¿Ya te diste cuenta que no se detendrá?, entre más tiempo pase más cosas succionara y más grande se hará y después será incontrolable y el planeta ya no existirá, ¡aléjense del lugar! ¡Aléjense del espacio infinito! ¡Si se acercan los succionara! ¡Y ya no existirán!

Calamitus: corrección si existirán.

Jimmy: oh si lo olvidaba (burlonamente) si existirán…!pero en mil pedazos!

Calamitus: ¡basta Neutrón! ¡Basta!

Todo mundo le gritaba, Calamitus no se había dado cuenta de su error, pero no lo aceptaría él solo quería ver desaparecer a Retroville.

Cindy: ¡Jimmy has uno se tus procesos mentales!

Jimmy: piensa, piensa, piensa

En la mente de Jimmy aparecieron el Hipercubo, el rayo hipnotizador y el rayo congelante.

Jimmy: ¡eso es!… chicos si el defecto del Hipercubo es por un sobre calentamiento es probable que el frio revierta todo, si logramos que el frio llegue al centro del Hipercubo es probable que se detenga verán, si el que esté caliente impide la fuerza de cohesión, lo frio hará que se junte mas provocando cerrar el espacio infinito y sacando todas las cosas que ya succiono y como estará en contra de las leyes de esta física automáticamente se irá al espacio sin causar ningún daño.

Calamitus: ¿pero y que tal si no funciona? Apenas tienes una probabilidad de 94 %, de científico a científico lo sabemos.

Cindy: ¿Qué pasara con el otro 6 %?

Jimmy: al dejar de tener un curso este trataría de tener varios objetos en un mismo espacio lo que provocaría que las cosas adentro se desequilibren, quemando las cosas y afuera es decir aquí en el planeta estallaría dejando cenizas toda una manzana y si perdemos más tiempo será mayor la explosión.

Calamitus: ¡lo logre! ¡Lo hice! ¡He ganado la batalla! Jajaja ¡Calamitus será el genio más inteligente sobre la Tierra!

Sheen: ¿sobre cual Tierra?

Cindy: aun no has ganado cara de gusano.

Jimmy: claro que sí.

Jimmy se sentía cansado así que decidió sentarse en el suelo antes de agitarse más ya que necesitaría mucha energía para el acto que estaba por hacer.

Jimmy: debo apresurarme antes de que el efecto en mi termine y me quede sin ganas hasta esperar a la muerte.

Judy: hijo, cielo ¿a qué te refieres?

Hugh: (burlonamente) da, pues a que él tendrá que sacrificarse para llegar al centro y así poder salvarnos.

Jimmy: exacto, papá eres un genio ¿Cómo es que lo comprendiste?

Hugh: larga historia la pregunta es ¿regresaras a nosotros?

Calamitus: por qué crees que estoy tan feliz, por que morirá ahí solo, no hay probabilidad de que el vuelva a la tierra, Neutrón quedara encerrado y se irá al infinito o explotara dentro. es decir el espacio infinito se reducirá estando el dentro sin poder salir.

Cindy: un segundo, si en un dado caso no explotara ¿no se supone que Jimmy seria arrojado a la tierra junto con las demás cosas que el Hipercubo succiono?

Calamitus: ¡me fascina que la gente sea tan estúpida! ¿Acaso no entiendes? Te lo tratare de poner claro, el estúpido…

Todo mundo lo quedaba viendo con ganas de tomarlo del cabello y arrojarlo.

Calamitus: perdón… Jimmy intentara ir al centro del espacio infinito de mi Hipercubo, llevando consigo el rayo congelante, él tendrá que disparar al núcleo para que poco a poco el hipercubo se haga más pequeño y si deja de emitir frio el hipercubo dejara de hacerse pequeño por lo tanto retomaría su fuerza y por lo tanto Neutrón no debe salir de ahí, aunque Jimmy lo intente la fuerza de atracción será más poderosa, la fuerza no lo dejara salir… y cuando el espacio infinito termine y se reduzca a un tamaño bastante pequeño de acuerdo a la nano escala este desaparecerá llevando consigo a Neutrón, estando dentro del hipercubo se congelaría, todo el hipercubo se congelaría y así jamás volverá a succionar nada y no podrá escapar nada.

Ni siquiera la luz podrá escapar, es más las cosas que no puedan salir también se reducirán provocando que muchas cosas estén en un mismo espacio cosa que es imposible por lo tanto Jimmy se convertirá en una especie de, de polvo congelado, se reducirá gravemente… como explicarlo, creo que morirá antes de que la luz intente escapar. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Sheen: si, solo que me perdí desde lo del rayo congelante.

Carl: no entendiste nada baboso yo por ejemplo me quede cuando menciono el núcleo.

Sheen: a si del núcleo del huevito estrellado que está en el hipercubo… que se lleva a los monos y que la luz los lastima y que por eso no deja entrar ni Salir nada ¡listo! ¡Entendido!

Calamitus: ¡toda la vida han sido unos idiotas!

Carl y Sheen: totalmente

Jimmy se sentía ya muy debilitado, ya no tenía tiempo que perder así que se levanto e intento tomar el rayo congelante que le había dado a Libby.

Jimmy: ¡dámelo Libby!

Libby: no, no permitiré que te suicides

Jimmy: prácticamente estoy muerto así que ¡dámelo!

Libby: ¡no! ¡Cindy ayúdame!

Cindy: dáselo, es su deber, el es el único que puede y es el indicado.

Libby con lágrimas en los ojos le dio el rayo congelante seguido de un cálido abrazo

Libby: no te olvidare, lo prometo.

Jimmy ya había caído al suelo, sus piernas ya no lo detenían, pero para sorpresa de todos el espacio infinito estaba creciendo más es decir el hipercubo estaba succionando más cosas y con mayor rapidez.

La gente daba pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del hipercubo cada vez más, Calamitus no quería, preferiría morir antes de que Retroville se salvara y como último recurso se abalanzo contra Jimmy para tirarlo en el Hipercubo pero Sheen con los propulsores saco a Jimmy haciendo que Calamitus cayera al suelo cerca del espacio infinito y como el profesor Calamitus es bastante débil y flaco el hipercubo lo succiono cayendo en el espacio infinito

Linda: ¡papá no!

Jimmy: ¿lo llamaste papá?

Linda: si eso es lo que es, quiera o no es mi papá, mi villano favorito.

La chica agresivamente tomo la camisa del chico elevándolo quedando frente a la cara de la chica.

Linda: date prisa antes de que algo le pase

Jimmy: ok, pero bájame. (Obedeció) gracias, lo hare con una condición.

La chica movió la cabeza con indicios de que había aceptado, se hallaba nerviosa, y asustado, nunca fue su intención ser mala, pero el destino así la trato.

Jimmy: 1. No lastimaras a mis amigos, 2. Dejaras de ser una villana.

Linda: eso jamás.

Jimmy: ve olvidándote de tu padre

Linda: ok, está bien lo intentare.

Jimmy: protegerás a mis amigos.

Linda: si está bien

Jimmy: pero antes…

Jimmy saco su rayo hipnotizador y dijo

Jimmy: linda hermosa, después de que yo con mi jet-pack entre al hipercubo tu dejaras atrás tu villanía y te convertirás en la chica más linda del universo, tú y tu padre se irán a parís a vivir para realizar múltiples campañas sobre el calentamiento global y alentaras a tu padre para que cree aerosoles no contaminantes y te olvidaras de todo lo malo que has hecho, le demostraras a tu padre el amor que sientes por él y te olvidaras que genéticamente no es tu padre, oh si lo olvidaba cuando vuelvas a ver a Calamitus lo hipnotizaras y le dirás que… deje de ser malo, que deje su villanía atrás y que su mayor sueño es cuidar al medio ambiente, le devolverás a Cindy el rayo y se irán a París.

Linda: si amo

Jimmy: uno, dos y tres…

Linda hermosa regreso en sí, sin recordar casi nada, Cindy se abalanzo sobre Jimmy y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras que este se tiraba al suelo al no poderse sostener más, sus piernas ya no alcanzaban.

Jimmy: el efecto del Megalumanium está por acabar, ya debo de irme.

Cindy: no sin antes despedirme

La chica intento darle un beso pero él no acepto, él prefirió abrazarla, solo abrazarla.

Jimmy: yo si me despedí.

Goddard se acerco entregándole unas hojas al chico, el genio se lo dejo en la mano de la rubia.

Jimmy: he aquí las cartas, la forma en que yo me despido para cada uno de ustedes, oh lo siento Cindy pero… no quiero un beso, no quiero, sólo quiero saber que estarán bien, que cuidaran de todos.

Jimmy se separo de Cindy, el chico no iba a llorar, sólo se acerco al hipercubo a tal grado de que aun no lo succionaran, pero Cindy exploto, comenzó a llorar y con gritos de desesperación, con ira, con llanto y con su mano derecha en la cintura y la mano izquierda deteniendo su cabello mencionó.

Cindy: ¿así terminara todo? ¿A si será nuestro final feliz?

A Jimmy se le cerró la garganta, pero aun así su voz se escucho algo débil.

Jimmy: no puedo hacer nada

Cindy: ¡si puedes!, ¡puedes no ir!, ¡puedes sacrificar a alguien más!

Jimmy: ¡debo de ser yo! ¡Yo ya estoy más muerto que vivo Cindy Vortex!

Cindy: ¡pero tu cuerpo!,! tu alma debe de estar con nosotros!

Jimmy: ¡y créeme que lo estará!

Cindy:(con voz suplicante) ¿así será nuestro final? ¿Así termina nuestra historia?

Jimmy: así terminara.

Cindy: ¿volverás?

Jimmy: no

Cindy: ¡prométeme que lo intentaras!

Jimmy: prometo intentarlo, pero no me salvare.

Cindy: (triste) este es mi final, este se supone que sea mi final feliz.

La voz de Jimmy se escucho por doquier con una fuerza inimaginable.

Jimmy: ¡No es un cuento de hadas! ¡No vendrá la magia y me salvara! ¡No vendrá Dios y dirá "hoy no te toca"!, ¡este es mi final! ¡Este es solo uno de tus finales! ¡El final que habíamos estado esperando! ¡Solo se feliz y olvídate de mi!

Ella se hizo hacia atrás y todos se despidieron de él solo con la mano, Jimmy activo su jet-pack pero antes de partir se pregunto "¿Será esto a lo que Cindy se refería con eso de que Calamitus no tendría la culpa de mi muerte? ¿Será esta la misión que debía evitar?

El se acerco al hipercubo, y grito "el final me ha llegado" segundos después Jimmy ya había sido succionado. Cindy se hallaba apretando muy fuerte las cartas contra su pecho.

Todos se hallaban tristes con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, la señora Vortex ya se había ido a su casa.

Sheen: adiós viejo

Carl: adiós Jimmy, adiós.

La noche acaba de caer en el cielo, era fría y sin esperezas, todo había acabado solo faltaba esperar, todos comenzaban a llorar, no lo podían creer, ya había terminado, él ya estaba muerto, quizás no en ese momento pero estaba prácticamente muerto, sin ninguna esperanza de vida.

Judy: ¡JAMES ISSAC NEUTRON!

Judy y Hugh comenzaban a llorar sin parar, nombrando el nombre de su hijo, Cindy lloraba en silencio al igual que todos los demás, juntos estaban recordando las heroicas acciones del chico, como cuando fueron al universo a salvar a los padres, cuando él se sacrifico para devolver un meteorito al espacio, o la vez que les dio el excitante sabor del dulce perfecto, también cuando viajaron a la era prehistoria conociendo así a los dinosaurios y por último la vez cuando Jimmy los salvo de ser destruidos por la civilización de mocos, se acordaron de que él les advirtió de que el Huevo imperio había llegado con el fin de comerlos, ellos se burlaron y aun así él lucho contra su rabia, contra su ira, contra todo lo que es malo, y aun así los salvo de que el inmenso pollo los intentara comer de nuevo.

Todos suspiraban y pensaban en el chico, en el bello chico de ojos azules, pelo castaño, grandes manos y una enorme inteligencia, aquella inteligencia, aquella esencia de niño que tenia, que a pesar de intentar ser un hombrecito de ciencia, aun así, parecía un niño dulce e inteligente, era una suerte para los habitantes de Retroville, era una gran dicha el que el llegara a sus vidas, Retroville era así, era un pueblito de Texas, de Estados Unidos de América. Era un pueblito que en toda su existencia siempre se había destacado por el cariño y travesuras de sus niños, se destacaba por ser un pueblito soñador, un municipio con muchas fuerzas y alegría.

Cuando Jimmy llego a Retroville el pueblo estaba solitario ya que habían olvidado lo que era la alegría, Jimmy Neutrón restauro la alegría, las aventuras y la vida. Pero aun Retroville se preguntaba ¿el plan de Jimmy servirá? ¿Nos salvaremos? ¿O explotara la manzana, explotara la ciudad?, Retroville deseaba que ese hipercubo les regresara su joya, les regresará a Jimmy Neutrón el niño genio.

El hipercubo comenzó a tomar un color rojizo dando así un resplandor del mismo color, la fuerza de atracción era mayor, todo mundo se agarraba de donde podía para no ser llevado por el hipercubo, algunas personas perdieron la fuerza y comenzaron a caer en el espacio infinito el final del viejo Retroville había llegado.


	19. GANANDO LA BATALLA

**Capitulo 19: ganando la batalla.**

La fuerza era mucho más grande que antes, se veía que el resplandor rojizo era mucho más fuerte conforme pasaba el tiempo, ¿acaso la hipótesis de Jimmy era incorrecta? Todo el mundo gritaba, gritaban de miedo y desesperación.

Cindy estaba abrazada de un árbol, teniendo las hojas en mano, en eso las hojas se escaparon perdiéndose entre el aire o entre el Hipercubo, eso jamás lo supo, ella no podía mas ella, iba a soltarse, quería irse, quería estar lo más cerca de Jimmy que pudiera, eso haría, se iba a soltar y lo hizo ella comenzó a ser atraída y poco antes de tocar el espacio infinito sintió ella una repulsión y fue arrojada al suelo.

Todas las cosas comenzabas hacer expulsadas del Hipercubo, la gente se levantaba y corrían a todas direcciones, de minuto en minuto la fuerza de atracción comenzó a disminuir, de pronto la fuerza era casi nula, el espacio infinito se iba haciendo más pequeño cada vez mas

La gente gritaba de alegría, la gente sonreía, la esperanza de vivir había vuelto a florecer, todos se levantaban y miraban fijamente al hipercubo como giraba sobre si, como terminaba de arrojar algo de tierra, se hacía más pequeño ahora solo querían ver como el hipercubo desaparecían, querían ver al niño genio de vuelta, querían verlo salir de ahí, la gente aplaudía.

Los amigos de Jimmy exclamaban con delicadeza.

Sheen: si se pudo

Libby: si se pudo

Cal: si se pudo

Betty: si se puedo

Bolbie: si se pudo

Sam: si se pudo

Todo el mundo comenzaba a aplaudir y ovacionar, Cindy desesperada grito.

Cindy: ¡Jimmy si se puede!, ¡tú puedes salir!

Carl: ¡si puedes Jimmy!

Hugh: ¡si se puede hijo!

Todo mundo gritaba "Jimmy si puede" "Jimmy si puede", hasta que vieron ante sus ojos reducirse por completo el hipercubo hasta que desapareció escuchando solo un "tic" en eso Calamitus se levanto con sus propulsores y se coloco en el aire.

Calamitus: Jimmy no regresara, yo vi como se cerraba tras él, Jimmy no se salvara, su salvador esta muerto ya, he terminado con lo que muchos villanos soñaban, matar al pequeño latoso, le he quitado el trabajo a los demás, los he dejado sin una oportunidad tanto para los villanos como para Retroville y ahora… ¡póstrense ante mí! ¡Su nuevo rey!

Un rayo hipnotizador llego a los ojos de Calamitus, dejándose caer en el suelo.

Linda: tú serás bueno, nos iremos a parís, crearas aerosoles no contaminantes y serás bueno en la comunidad científica además de quererme tal y como soy, viviendo al fin una vida feliz, a la cuenta de 3, 1… 2 y 3.

Calamitus abrazo a su hija, regresaron el hipnotizador a Cindy y se fueron volando con los propulsores del profesor.

Todos se quedaron callados, ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo y era obvio que él no volvería, que él se había quedado atrapado en el infinito, ellos se preguntaban ¿Cómo Jimmy había logrado salvar a Retroville si el hipercubo estuvo a punto de explotar?

La mañana era resplandeciente, mientras que se escuchaba el latir de los corazones de todos, el latir de sus vidas, pensando y reflexionando todo, absolutamente todo.

Retroceso

Cuando Jimmy grito "el final me ha llegado" entro en el espacio infinito, era como si un montón de remolinos mezclaran todas las cosas materiales, vio como Calamitus se retorcía y pedía ayuda, que el miedo lo invadía, Jimmy tomo al profesor Calamitus lo abrazo y lo llevo al centro de ahí, luego vio el núcleo, él logro ver como estaba ardiendo, el lugar era muy caluroso y era difícil saber a qué temperatura se hallaban, Calamitus tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Calamitus: no Neutrón no me dejes.

Jimmy: ¡debo enfriarlo!

Calamitus: llévame, yo te ayudare, pero llévame (sollozando)

Jimmy acepto, luego vieron como una especie de cristal.

Calamitus: el cristal, el cristal es lo que mantiene vivo al Hipercubo, al calentarse ejerce una fuerza diferente en el espacio infinito, es la esfera que debes enfriar para que así, todo se reduzca, ¡vamos Jimmy!

Jimmy obedeció y todo comenzó a enfriarse, ellos sentía como las cosas iban saliendo del lugar, algunas le pasaban sobre la cabeza, otra cerca de las piernas etc.

Jimmy tuvo la magnífica idea de colocar el rayo congelador sobre el núcleo y lo pego con cinta adhesiva, así solito se presionaría y el podría escapar, en eso sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Calamitus tenía en la mano la pistola radioactiva y le disparo a Jimmy, el chico volvió a sentir un caliente por el cuerpo pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte, la radiación era mucho más fuerte por lo mismo de que en el espacio infinito había algo de radiactividad, esa energía lo estaba quemando tanto que Jimmy comenzó a cambiar de color después de estar Des pigmentado ahora lucia un color beige o tal vez era el reflejo, nadie lo sabía, Calamitus le aventaba a Jimmy todo lo que había en su camino y Calamitus salió justo a tiempo antes de que el hipercubo se cerrara y desapareciera.

Jimmy estaba en un lugar reducido, la oxigenación estaba faltando, el se iba quedar atrapado ahí, el odiaba con todo su ser a Calamitus, el debió matarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

En la actualidad

Los chicos se quedaban viendo unos a los otros, miraban en el cielo con la esperanza de que él volviera, de que él regresara.

Es un sentimiento que no se puede describir, que hay muchas palabras pero que no se acercan al deseo, era como un nudo, era como si el corazón se agitara fuertemente sin que se detuviera, ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿En qué parte del universo se encontrará?

Todos sacaron las fotos de Jimmy, periódicos donde salían su nombre, empezaron hacer algo parecido a un altar, Goddard se sentía mal, su amo ya no estaba, bueno que en realidad ya no sería su amo, Goddard ladro hasta que alguien le hizo caso, luego mientras que todos guardaban silencio unas hojitas se encontraban en el suelo, al parecer no eran todas, ya que solo eran 3, para mamá, para papá y para Cindy.


	20. LAS CARTAS

**el final aun no llega pero ya faltan nada mas 2 capitulos, este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado para: JayLopez, nene te agradesco mucho el que me hayas apoyado desde bprincipio afin, espero que te guste y que la historia no te decepcione.  
**

**Capitulo 20: las cartas**

Cindy tomo todas las cartas y le dio una a cada persona correspondiente

_A mi padre…_

_Papá se que nunca tuvimos mucho tiempo para pasarla juntos. Quizás y esperabas que yo jugara contigo y con los patos, que me riera de tus chistes y que te aceptara como era, tal vez quisiste un hijo diferente, si lo pienso, pero también pienso en las cosas buenas que hicimos y en los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos, como la vez que nos salvaste en aquel planeta desconocido, todo por tus nachos, yo confié en ti y nos salvaste, o la vez que tu títere te domino, yo me preocupe y mucho, porque te quiero, porque a pesar de tu poco intelecto has demostrado ser el mejor papá, eres quien le da alegría a la casa, quien tranquiliza a mamá, quien nos cuenta sus historias y nos llenas de amor._

_Se siempre igual, se siempre así, jamás dejes de ser la persona carismática y despistada que eres, sonríe, sonríele a la vida, contigo aprendí muchos valores, como el del amor y la prioridad, aun recuerdo tus palabras cuando yo de terco quería esa enciclopedia aun lo tengo en la mente "un hombre debe tener prioridades", y esa prioridad era mamá y aunque nunca te gustaban los niños me tuviste, y me diste amor, compasión, alegría, estuviste conmigo la mayor parte de mi vida, y aunque yo en ocasiones no aceptaba tu ayuda, aun así estuviste para ayudarme, me quedo corto para decirte lo que yo siento por ti, pero solo te puedo decir_

_Gracias Papá, te quiero y te amo eres el mejor._

_Atentamente Jim, Jam, Jimbo._

Hugh había soltado un par de lágrimas, y por dentro se dijo "ese es mi hijo" luego sonrió y comenzó a reírse como loco.

Judy: ¿de qué te ríes?

Hugh: es que puso atentamente Jim, Jam, Jimbo. Y así le decía yo…

_A mi madre_

_Mamá no sé qué decirte, tengo infinidades de palabras para escribir pero tampoco tiempo para mi, se que has dedicado tu vida a lo largo de la mía, se que llorabas cuando no me controlabas, se que te preocupabas cuando yo era indiferente, sé que me amaste más que a nada en el mundo, pero también sé que te amo, amo a tus tartas y a tu hermosa habilidad para comprenderme y que junto con tu ternura te hacen ser la mejor mamá de todo el mundo._

_Siento a verte sustituido por un robot, a ver quemado las cortinas, a ver tirado la chimenea más de nueve veces, bueno me arrepiento de infinidades de cosas pero aun así se que me seguirás queriendo, tantos momentos felices, como la vez que eructaste sin control por la bebida que invente, o como cuando regrese de la universidad y todos teníamos picazón por las pulgas de mi padre, oh tantas veces mamá._

_Me alegra ser yo quien se haya muerto, ya que esto estará en tus manos cuando yo no exista, cuando mi aliento ya no derrame más calor, me alegra ser yo porque así cuidaras a mi padre que de igual manera se comporta como un niño._

_Siempre te admire, siempre te quise, me faltan las palabras para poder seguir escribiendo, es tan difícil pensar que tu sufrirás, es lo menos que quise causarte, nunca fue mi intención causarte dolor._

_Siempre estuviste ayudándome, regalándome tu calor y tus sabias palabras, siempre he creído que de ti he heredado la inteligencia, me hubiese gustado que también la paciencia, pero no se puede todo en la vida, y prueba de ello soy, te agradesco mamá, enserio eres una gran bendición y sin más preámbulos, sin nada más que decir te digo, te recalco y recuerdo_

_Gracias mamá_

_Atentamente James Issac Neutrón._

Judy se derrumbo en llanto sin poderse controlar, cayó al suelo mientras sollozaba el nombre de su hijo, mientras que Hugh la trataba de controlar, pero por más, ella no podía, había perdido a su hijo, a su único hijo, al que amo con todo su corazón, a quien vio crecer, ella no quería, ella se sentía culpable, quería hacer algo para que Jimmy se encontrara ahí entre todos, hablando solo de ciencia, diciendo a cada rato ¡eso es!, quería devuelta a su hijo, pero Jimmy así lo quiso, había hecho lo que debía, salvar a Retroville Texas.

Judy: ¡mi hijo quiero a mi hijo!

Ella se desmayo, mientras que Hugh la llevaba a su cuarto dejando así a todos ahí plantados, Cindy se hallaba con la última carta, ¿debía leerla?, todos la rodearon apoyando a su amiga, estado con ellos a pesar de lo que decidiera.

_Carta para Cindy…_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque yo he dejado de existir, pero estoy seguro que haya sido como haya sido mi final seguramente no deje de pensar en ti, es tan difícil escribirte sin soltar un par de lagrimas, sin pensar en que tu vivirás, en que tu vas a rehacer tu vida, casarte con alguien más, seguramente tendrás hijos, siendo la número uno, la chica mas inteligente y hermosa, o eso eres para mí, pero sabes, no me molesta la idea al contario me alegra, me alegra como no te imaginas porque te lo mereces, porque eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en esta vida._

_Seguramente has de pensar que nunca te ame, pero estas equivocada, esa palabra lo escuchabas a cada rato de mi boca, si te ofendí lo siento mucho, me muero sabiendo que fui un completo estúpido, al no ponerte más atención, al no haberte dicho antes que te quería, que eras lo más importante para mí, siento haber herido tus sentimientos todo el tiempo, siento haber hablado sin pensar, siento a verte pasado atraer con todos mis inventos, desde el cambio de personalidad que tuvimos, el problema del torneo intergaláctico, el que te haya involucrado con __Eustace Strich en fin me disculpo por todo lo que hice y no hice._

_Yo pensaba decirte lo que me estaba pasando pero tenía miedo, miedo de perderte para siempre, miedo de escuchar lo que me dijiste, de sentir esos puñales en el corazón, todo lo que hice fue por una razón, el de protegerte, yo sabía que si te mantenía a mi lado Calamitus te lastimaría, te haría daño, y si te pasaba algo no me lo perdonaría, que si te encariñabas mas conmigo más difícil seria mi partida, que se te sería más difícil de olvidarme, y en la dulcería cuando te__ mencione que no podía morir sin una novia, eso era mentira, en realidad no podía morir sabiendo que jamás te dije lo que sentía, he de admitir que me molestaba la idea que tu no me amaras, pero eso no es excusa, cuando te dije que solo quería jugar contigo también era mentira, solo deseaba tenerte lejos para que no sufrieras conmigo lo que yo estaba pasando, y valió la pena, las cosas suceden por alguna razón, y el que tú me abandonaras, el que tú te alejaras fue bueno, así no tuviste que estar pensando en lo que me pasaría, cuando en el laboratorio, tu no arruinaste nada, al contrario tu compañía me reconforto de la perdida de aquel hámster, tu no tuviste la culpa de mi muerte, nadie la tuvo, yo soy el único culpable por no hacer bien mis cosas, siempre estuviste cuando te necesite, Cindy todo lo que te dije en ese momento era mentira, yo si te necesitaba, yo si te amaba, y digo amaba no porque lo haya dejado de hacer sino porque yo ya no existo._

_Cuando te dije que actuabas como una niña era mentira, tu no actúas como una niña al contrario me fascina tu forma de pensar y de solucionar las cosas, esa esencia de chica que tienes, cuando me besaste y me preguntaste que si te quería y te dije que te fueras, y te dije que no con mis labios y mi silencio, eran mentira, ese silencio de ganas, ganas de que me dieras mas besos, de poder estar junto a ti contemplándote, viéndote, compartiendo momentos contigo._

_Me gustas, te amo demasiado, amar, ¿Qué es amar?, no lo puedo saber, solo puedo saber que eres la chica a quien quise, a quien quise como ha nadie he querido, que me gusta todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tu cara, tu forma de ser, tus ojos verdes que me comen vivo, tu agresividad, la forma arrebatada con la que haces las cosas, lo feminista que eres, todo, absolutamente todo. _

_En ti ya no veo defectos sino al contrario veo muchas virtudes, se que apenas tengo 12 años y que estaba por cumplir 13, se que en junio íbamos a graduarnos, que íbamos a la secundaria, que habrá un baile, el baile de graduación, yo quiero que vayas, sí, quiero que vayas sin mí, quiero que seas inmensamente feliz, tienes 13 años, tienes una vida por delante, se que eres joven, que somos jóvenes pero ya tenemos conciencia de lo que hacemos y lo que decimos._

_Tu eres quien endulza mi corazón, quien pinta de flores mi jardín, llenas de esperanzas mis sueños, endulzas mi boca con tu besos, me impulsas con tus fuerzas, con tu energía hacia la vida, iluminas mi existir con tus ojos, con esos ojos verdes que sin los cuales no podría sobrevivir, tú eres lo que más quiero y que sin ti no podría vivir, Porque a veces te pienso, porque a veces te lloro pero siempre te quiero, por eso y por muchas otras razones te mentí, te oculte todo, absolutamente todo. Nunca fue mi intención perderte._

_Cindy Aurora Vortex, que hermoso es tu nombre, la hora de despedirse ha llegado, mi vida ha finalizado, y si te aburrió leer, te pido disculpas, pero sentía la necesidad de decírtelo, no quiero escucharme cursi, ni estúpido, ni demasiado romántico, pero la ocasión así se dio, era necesario tener que escribir todas estas palabras y la hora que estas esperando ya llego, la hora del final, Cindy me despido de ti teniendo el alma en un hilo, sin poderte olvidar, teniéndote en mi mente presente, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto e incluso cada segundo y ya dejando la computadora solo me queda decir que…_

_TE AMO CON TODO MI SER_

_Atentamente Nerdtron._

Cindy soltó unas lágrimas mientras que la tarde ya estaba llegando, era miércoles 14 de diciembre y la tortura apenas comenzaba.


	21. EL PASO DEL TIEMPO

**Hola chicos pues este es el capitulo mas triste que he inventado y espero de corazon que no me odien por lo aqui escrito, esto no es el final, no es el final, pero es como un preambulo de ello, quiero agradecerle a todos los que me apoyaron emocionalmente, es enserio, espero que no les haya defraudado, diganme lo que piensan, lo que sienten, como lectora es lo que yo deseo saber, saber como se sienten al respecto. sin mas preambulos los dejo leer**

**Capitulo 21: el paso del tiempo.**

La tarde ya había llegado, todos aun guardaban silencio, con el paso del tiempo todos se fueron retirando hasta quedar ahí, Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen, Betty, y Bolbie, entre todos comenzaron arreglar el lugar, se tardaron toda la noche y todo el día, pero no les importaba, solo querían poner todo en su lugar por si Jimmy volvía, los chicos lo lograron, pusieron todo de nuevo en su lugar, arreglaron el laboratorio, barrieron el patio, sembraron las plantitas que podían, arreglaron un bonito altar que estaba llena de fotos de Jimmy, Goddard se hallaba triste y podía obedecer ya a todos porque amo ya no tenia, ahora era el perro de todos, en especial de Cindy y de los señores Neutrón.

Pasó una semana y ellos no se iban del Jardín, la señora Neutrón ya los había corrido varias veces pero aun así no se iban, ellos presentían que Jimmy aun vivía ellos podían sentirlo, pero ¿Cómo buscarlo? ¿En qué punto del espacio comenzar a buscar?, la señorita Ave les había dado permiso de faltar todo el tempo que quisieran, luego Cindy tomo la iniciativa y se fue a la Nasa en busca de ayuda pero nadie le hacía caso, así que entre todos arreglaron el cohete de Jimmy en cuestión de 5 Días, era día 26, la navidad ya había pasado, en realidad no lo habían festejado, cuando se hallaba listo el cohete, Carl, Sheen, Goddard y Cindy se subieron y despegaron, buscaron a Jimmy desesperadamente, habían llevado comida por si había necesidad de quedarse, y fue una excelente idea porque así ocurrió, lo buscaban, gritaban su nombre, veían por todas partes con la esperanza de encontrar su rostro, miraban pasar Marte, Júpiter, luego Saturno, Urano, Neptuno, también veían planetoides como Plutón, viajaron por otros planetas durante más de una semana, hasta que el cansancio ya no podía más, hasta que el cohete pidió regresar, y Cindy sin otra opción tuvo que regresar, antes que el cohete estallara por estar tan caliente, era tan difícil pensar en regresar con las manos totalmente vacías, sin tener ninguna alegría, ninguna esperanza, sin buenas noticias, sin un Jimmy latoso diciendo grandes cosas sobre el espacio, Jimmy amaba el espacio, amaba hablar de él, sobre las estrellas rojas y las enanas blancas.

Le gustaba decir y expresar lo que sabía de una manera tan maravillosa, su voz, su dulce voz, aquella voz que había cautivado a Cindy desde el momento en que la escucho.

Los chicos estaban regresando, ya estaban cerca de la Tierra, el problema fue que había una terrible lluvia de meteoritos cerca de Marte lastimando un poco el cohete y cuando ya habían entrado a la atmosfera el cohete comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos, cayendo de una manera terrible contra el suelo, el humo se expandía, el cohete había quedado echo trisas, Goddard también había sufrido lesiones así que su sistema se había dañado por lo tanto ya no tenía la guía de cómo componer el cohete.

Cindy estaba impactada, petrificada, anonadada, triste y vencida, su mundo se derrumbaba, se derrumbaba sin control y sin compasión. ¿Por qué la vida le era tan injusta? ¿A caso algo estaba pasando?, los días pasaron, las horas y los minutos.

Cindy se quedaba a dormir en la Casa de los Neutrón en la recamara de huéspedes ya que todos querían dejar el cuarto de Jimmy como lo había dejado, en ocasiones se acercaba al cuarto a sentarse junto a la puerta, sintiendo el olor del chico, la fragancia, recordando vagamente algunos momentos, mientras que Judy se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto día y noche, cada hora, cada minuto, en ocasiones lloraba sin parar, o si no se queda dormida, o se ponía a leer devorando rápidamente los libros, porque la lectura ocupaba su mente, solo la lectura, nada más eso la protegía del dolor, Judy soñaba con que era ella la protagonista de los libros, que todo tenía su final feliz pero cuando regresaba al mundo real, cuando se hallaba postrada en su cama, cuando veía el espejo se ponía a llorar amargamente.

Hugh hacia los quehaceres de la casa, lavaba platos, intentaba barrer, claro que Cindy participaba en eso, ella misma cocinaba y se imaginaba a Jimmy en la silla comiendo, en ocasiones con platos de cereal y otras veces se lo imaginaba comiendo huevos estrellados, imaginaba que habría el refrigerador, imaginaba que se acercaba a ella, que le daba un beso en la mejilla diciendo te quiero.

Así imaginaba que así iba ser su vida si Jimmy estuviera vivo, si tan solo él… ya para que pensar, ya no había nada que pensar, ya no tenía con quien discutir, ni a quien molestar o discriminar, ya no había alguien a quien apoyar ni alguien que la apoyara, ella se sentía completamente sola, sin el apoyo de su madre, a veces Hugh y Cindy se ponían a ver tele, Cindy escuchaba las historias que el papá de Jimmy le contaba, lo escuchaba no porque fuera divertido si no porque esas historias habían hecho crecer al chico, Jimmy había crecido con ellas, por que se imaginaba que el genio se encontraba ahí escuchando y riendo, viendo lo feliz que pudieron haber sido.

El año nuevo se acercaba y Judy aun no bajaba de su cuarto, aun pasaba ahí metida devorando libro tras libro, Cindy cocino con ayuda de Goddard logrando hacer un rico pavo, se sentó en la mesa comer sola, Hugh no se hallaba en la casa, Judy seguía durmiendo y ella sola ahí solo con un perro mecánico, con el mejor amigo del hombre, con el mejor invento que James Issac Neutrón haya inventado, con su fiel amigo Goddard. La rubia se puso a llorar y a llorar sin parar y en silencio mientras que Goddard le lambia el cachete, se quedo así durante una hora luego así sin ponerse ropa de invierno salió a la calle a regalar el pavo, cuando regreso se acostó en su cama, era un cuarto bastante sencillo pero muy acogedor, ahí se quedo llorando hasta que le dio el sueño y llego el hermoso amanecer.

Ya no habían clases ya que era etapa de vacaciones, Sheen solo se la pasaba mirando UltraLord, no hacía otra cosa más que eso, solo mirar a UltraLord, ya no salía a jugar, ni a comer helados, ni a platicar con Carl ni con Libby, solo eso, solo miraba la televisión por que para Sheen el mejor amigo del hombre era la televisión, porque la televisión nunca abandonaba, nunca decía que no, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo deseaba, cuando lo necesitaba, en ocasiones se quedaba hasta muy noche mirando televisión, en otras se quedaba dormido y amanecía en su cuarto acostado en su cama teniendo alrededor un montón de juguetes, ya que su padre lo había causado, otras veces solo desayunaba cereal y cosas así.

Carl, Carl seguía siendo el mismo niño nerd sin inteligencia con problemas de salud más de lo normal, ahora estornudaba por todo, era mucho más nervioso que antes y le temía mucho a las personas, ya no podía expresarse por temor a que algo le digieran, él no tenía esperanzas, sabía perfectamente que Jimmy había muerto, no había nada más que esperar, nada. La felicidad, la valentía, la esperanza de ser alguien y la autoestima se lo había llevado el hipercubo junto con su mejor amigo, ya no había nada que hacer más que ir a la escuela y tomar medicamentos, más de lo normal. En las vacaciones se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto, sólo jugando con sus peluches de Llamas, sólo a jugar con la computadora, sólo escribiendo en su diario, relatando que estaría en esos momentos si existiera su amigo, pero no sólo había perdido a su amigo si no que también ya no podía ver a Judy quien también (como ya había mencionado) se la pasaba en su habitación, ya no la veía, era su amor platónico y si estaban a años luz de estar juntos ahora las probabilidades eran nulas.

A Libby, que puedo decir de ella, bueno ella ya no iba de compras con Cindy evidentemente, ni siquiera platicaba con su amiga, siempre andaba con los audífonos en los oídos ya que se la pasaba escuchando música, rara vez charlaba con Britney pero Libby seguía su vida normal, iba a la escuela, era cortes, hacia su tarea etc. Betty salía con chico tras chico, era la misma niña alegre, no quería demostrar que la pérdida de un amigo le doliera tanto así que cuando nadie la veía se ponía a llorar en el baño. Bolbie dejo de cantar su típica canción de "golpe, golpe, golpe" ya que creía que cantándola fastidiaría a Neutrón en la otra vida.

El año nuevo llego y como era evidente en la casa de los Neutrón no celebraron nada al contrario Judy cayó en una terrible convulsión y cuando llegaron al hospital los doctores dijeron que la mujer había estado vomitando todas las comidas, los días pasaron y ellos aun se encontraban en el hospital, Hugh no pudo más y se desahogo con Cindy contando historias tras historias, describiendo los besos de su mujer, el día en que Jimmy nació, en el que su hijo entro a la escuela, cada momento, cada gesto.

Esto era torturante para la pequeña chica hablar de la persona que pudo haber sido el amor de su vida y que por su culpa no disfrutaron del amor, se arrepentía, se arrepentía totalmente de todo lo que le había hecho al chico, de los malos deseos, de las malas acciones, de cada palabra, cada gesto, cada suspiro, se acordaba de Jimmy. Se acordó de sus palabras celebres como "eso es" o el dicho "piensa, piensa, piensa" se acordó de su manera de hablar, siempre hablaba con lógica, con coherencia hasta en los momentos que se encontraban en peligro siempre supo que decir, siempre tuvo una solución para todo, sólo él se entendía, sólo él sabía lo que decía.

¿Cómo pude ser tan mala?, como es que…. Se decía la chica en su mente. ¿Cómo pude ignorarlo y contradecirle tantas veces? ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta que lo nuestro era odio- amor?, ¡que tonta fui! ¡Qué estúpida!, tantas veces que lo tuve cerca, frente a frente gritándonos, peleando, discutiendo, tantas veces que tuve enfrente esos ojos azules y jamás aproveche nada, me moría, me moría de ganas por abrazarlo, por siempre apoyarlo pero mi mamá, mi mamá qué más da, es mi madre y no me apoyo, ni siquiera ha ido a buscarme, soy tan sólo una pequeña y… pero bueno ya me he acostumbrado a estar sola, a que ellos se vayan diario a trabajar, oh James ¿Dónde estarás?, se que no has muerto que quizás volverás, no lo sé, ya no sé nada, desde que te fuiste me he convertido en una torpe, sin ti no sé nada, te necesito pero estas… lejos, si eso es lejos, porque aunque tu cuerpo no esté presente tu vives en mi de eso estoy segura.

Esas palabras se decía ella todas las noches acostada en su cama, su diario estaba lleno de esos pensamientos, de Jimmy, Jimmy y más Jimmy, un niño insignificante de tan solo 12 añitos. Todas las personas sólo hablaban de él, de sus inventos, de las veces que salían corriendo a pedir ayuda por la culpa de un pequeño genio, del problema sólo una cosa había salido bien, que ya no habría temibles villanos es decir, Calamitus había matado al niño genio, así que le ha horrado el trabajo a los demás como… El Rey Goobot, Eustace Strich, La Abuela Taters, el Basureo, Melda, Jimmy oscuro o malo, entre algunos otros insignificantes, ese trabajo ya estaba ahorrado pero… era hermoso tener todas esas aventuras, aprender, entre otras cosas.

Retroville ya no tenía alegría ni novedades, Retroville Texas de ser el estado más activo pasó a ser la más perezosa.

Paso el tiempo y Judy se curó, las clases volvieron a tomar su curso, llego san Valentín y la pasaron igual como si nada, paso febrero, inicios de marzo y no había señal del chico, paso marzo, el 14 de marzo era el cumpleaños de Jimmy, ese día hicieron una exposición hablando sobre las grandes atribuciones que hizo el genio, paso el día del niño, el día de las madres, el día del estudiante y aun no había señales, paso el cumpleaños de Cindy y Jimmy que no llegaba.

Todos se dieron por vencidos, ya no había mas que hacer, Jimmy Neutrón había muerto y no quedaba de otra más que seguir con sus vidas, luchar y llegar a ser grandes profesionistas cosa que su amigo jamás podrá hacer. El día del cumpleaños de Cindy (que es el 5 de junio) se la paso en la escuela, ahí se quedo toda la mañana y tarde, por la simple razón de que ahí se sentía fuerte, con ganas de seguir viviendo, el tiempo siguió pasando ya que jamas se detiene, el tiempo pasa y en un segundo pueden pasar muchas cosas, podemos parpadear, respirar, mirar, amar e incluso morir, el tiempo pasa, la graduación se aproximaba, iba ser el día viernes 26 de junio, 6 meses y trece días después de la muere de Jimmy, habría un baile, el famoso baile de graduación, la noche en donde se supone que solo habría felicidad, en donde todo iba a florecer para seguir el camino, el baile al cual jimmy temia ir sólo sin pareja, eso temía, se lo conto a Carl cuando iban a salvar a sus padres del rey Goobot.

Aun faltaban 2 semanas para ir al baile pero ya la señorita había avisado que podían ir con parejas o solos, que sería la mejor noche por que era una etapa más de la vida etc., etc., etc. Libby ya cruzaba palabras con cindy, ya hasta habían logrado mantener una conversación de 15 minutos, ya que platicar con los demás torturaba a Cindy por que todo absolutamente todo hacia venir imágenes a su mente. Un miércoles por la mañana Libby se acerco a platicar con Cindy, muy nerviosa con sonrisa falsa y tono de voz dulce.

Libby: ¡hola!

Cindy: hola.

Con voz cortante mientras que metía y sacaba libros del casillero.

Libby: ansiosa de ir al baile.

Cindy: no iré.

Libby: pero… ¿Por qué?, se supone que era la noche que habíamos estado esperando durante años.

Cindy: no tengo ganas. No sin él.

Libby: ya olvídalo, no debes de excluirte.

Cindy: no lo olvidare y no iré.

Libby: ¿Qué hago para que vayas?

Cindy: tráelo de vuelta, o retrasa el tiempo y dile que lo amo, o mejor, haz que jamás se enferme y asesina a Calamitus.

Libby: ¡déjalo ir! ¡Está muerto, no hay nada que hacer!, ¡ya no existe, ya murió!

Cindy: ¿crees que no lo sé?, crees que el día de mi cumpleaños no me la pase fatal, pero sé que él volverá, tal vez no vivo, tal vez como un fantasma, no se pero tiene que regresar, aunque sea para despedirse bien pero regresara.

Libby: chica no volverá, paso navidad, año nuevo, san Valentín, su cumpleaños, el día de las madres,, del maestro, del estudiante, tu cumpleaños y aun así no ha vuelto, pasara la graduación y no volverá, estoy un 100 % segura.

Cindy: Jimmy esta vivo.

Libby: ¿Por qué no regresa?, acaso vive mejor en donde esta, a caso se ha olvidado de ti.

Cindy guardo silencio, discutir con su amiga era absurdo, ella sabía que Libby tenía razón pero su corazón no lo dejaba morir, Jimmy aun vivía, o quizás no, lo más seguro era que no lo dejaba ir.

Cindy: sea como sea, no dejare de pensar en el.

Libby: entiéndelo Cindy, Jimmy ha muerto, no volverá, no existe, ya no existe.

Libby tenía razón, ya debía dejar de pensar en eso, debía comenzar una nueva vida, un nuevo por que en su futuro. Carl le pidió a Cindy ser su pareja de graduación obviamente ir sólo como amigos. Ya habían pasado seis meses, y no había señal de nada, ya todo había acabado, ya no había razones por la cual tener esperanzas, ya no. El día del baile llego, todos estaban emocionados, quizás este era el final, si el final de los días en la Escuela Lindthberg Elementary. Ya irían a la secundaria, ya estarían bien, sería una nueva historia en la cual Jimmy no existiría. Que doloroso, que terrible.


	22. EL BAILE DE GRADUACION

**Damas y caballeros es para mi un honor entregarles el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero que no me quieran matar, espero haber podido seducir ssu corazones y algun dia volver a estar en ellos, yo no me despido andare por aqui escribiendo mas historias esperando que sea de su agrado, el final de los dias de jimmy neutron han terminado, una nueva vida comienza y de todo corazon espero que esta historia les haya gustado.**

**jimmy no me pertenece pero lo amo con todo mi ser, y si fuera mio habria muschas historias y espero que en el fanfiction eso se haga realidad los keiere jimmyxcindy4ever. dejen comentarios por favor diganme lo que quieran que sera aceptable**

**Capitulo 22: el baile de graduación.**

La tarde se tornaba de celeste llamativo como a punto de caer la noche, algunos nerviosos, no harían examen, no tenían que dejar de hacer travesuras, lo que les preocupaba era no caerle bien a su pareja, o no bailar lo suficiente, todos absolutamente todos se hallaban arreglándose para la gran noche, para una noche que se suponía que debería ser mágica, la que procuraba ser especial, después ya no habría más que hacer más que ir a la secundaria y seguir su vida sin un amigo, sin James Issac Neutrón.

Cindy Vortex se hallaba en su habitación, no estaba nerviosa, ni afligida, ni siquiera se había arreglado para la ocasión, sólo estaba en su cama recostada pensando si debía ir o no. Al final se armo de valor, y comenzó a arreglarse, no para impresionar a Carl sino como muestra de que se ha dado por vencida, que ya no buscaría más, ahora tendrá que empezar de nuevo, la secundaria seria su camino a una nueva vida, a un nuevo comienzo, a una nueva Cintia Aurora Vortex. Su ropa era la misma que había usado la noche que fue con Jimmy a cenar en aquella cabaña, era el mismo vestido verde, con zapatillas negras que combinaban con su diadema, usando esta vez una cola de caballo.

La escuela ya se hallaba con profesores dentro arreglando el gimnasio, en el techo había combinación de globos celestes y grises, las paredes con adornos de globos en forma de flores, las lámparas daban poca luz. Los niños entraban a la fiesta, más y más niños. Cindy se hallaba fuera de su casa esperando a Carl luego el gordito llego a ella tomo su brazo y se fueron caminando juntos.

Cindy: ¿cómo has estado?

Carl: normal como siempre.

Ambos callaron y siguieron su camino, la noche era templada, el cielo estaba totalmente estrellado, algunas brillas más que otras, la luna estaba totalmente redonda y resplandecía entre las estrellas, había un poquito de viento, pero eso no impedía su camino.

Cindy: ¿de verdad quieres ir?

Carl: no, pero debo ir, Jimmy hubiera ido.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, llegaron a la fiesta, se sirvieron refresco y tomaron asiento, luego se comenzó a escuchar una suave y linda melodía, era una canción tan romántica que todos comenzaban a bailar uno abrazados de otros, Carl invito a Cindy a bailar esta acepto sólo por no hacer sentir mal al chico y ambos comenzaron a bailar. Cindy se imaginaba que era Jimmy, se imaginaba que era Jimmy quien tomaba su cintura y su mano derecha, se imagino que Jimmy iría a la secundaria, que estudiarían juntos, que regresaría y que sería su novio y tendrían una vida juntos… pero sabía que no era así, que ya nada absolutamente nada sería igual.

Carl: se que piensas en él

Menciono Carl con voz dulce mientras que bailaban

Carl: yo también lo extraño…

La voz de Carl y la canción había sido interrumpida por unos gritos de Sheen, quien desde el techo había soltado un grito y un enorme cartel se deslizo por la pared, ahí se hallaban un collage de fotos de Jimmy, diciendo gracias por tu amistad. Todos aplaudieron ya que había sido la locura más genial que Sheen pudo haber hecho. Cindy comenzó a llorar y se fue hacia la salida quedándose en el jardín de la escuela.

Libby: vamos quédate a dentro, este frio te hará mal, ¡ya no llores y vuelve adentro!

Cindy: ¡no puedo! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Lo amo y quiero que vuelva!

Libby: ¡no volverá! ¡Esta muerto! ¡No existe! ¡Entiéndelo ya!

Cindy: ¡ya lo entendí! ¡Ya lo sé, lo peor es que lo sé!

Libby: ¿entonces?...

Cindy: que simplemente no puedo vivir sin él, que lo quise y no está a mi lado, que cuando más lo necesitaba me ayudo y ahora no lo tengo, que lo necesito y no está.

Libby: ¡pues te hace un gran daño!

Cindy: ¡quizás soy masoquista!

Libby: ¡entonces deja de ser tan tonta!

Cindy: ¡largo! ¡Vete de aquí!

Libby enojada obedeció, ella llevaba un lindo vestido morado, su cabello lacio y bien maquillada, con unas zapatillas negras. Cindy siguió llorando miro el cielo, y vio venir a Goddard volando, cuando llego a la rubia comenzó a ladrarle.

Cindy: vete de aquí Goddard

El cachorro no obedecía las órdenes.

Cindy: de acuerdo quédate, ven acércate.

El perro seguía sin obedecer, mientras que el perro ya ni siquiera la veía.

Cindy: ¡ven aquí ahora!, ¡ah no me quieres obedecer!, entonces…

El cachorro ladraba sin parar hacia el cielo, Cindy miro el cielo y vio pasar una estrella fugaz, una linda estrella o eso parecía ser, ella deseo con todo su corazón que él regresara, luego de pronto la estrella se acercaba cada vez más a ella hasta que salió corriendo y cayó ante sus ojos un cohete. El cohete estaba viejo, era de color gris ya que estaba hecho de pedazos de fierro, era negro y estaba algo oxidado. El cohete estaba ardiendo en llamas y nadie podía hacer nada, nadie sólo algo, Goddard se acerco al cohete pero no pudo entrar. Cindy había quedado en shock no sabía que pensar exactamente.

**Retroceso…**

Jimmy había visto salir a Calamitus del hipercubo, mientras que él se quedaba en ese calor, luego sintió como su cuerpo se encogía, sus huesos estaban a punto de quebrarse luego, cuando el hipercubo ya estaba en el espacio, a años luz de la tierra, pero mucho antes de que Jimmy quedara totalmente reducido, con sus últimas fuerzas apago el rayo congelante provocando que el Hipercubo volviera a crecer, luego él chico activo su jet-pack y sus propulsores al mismo tiempo para que así aumentara la fuerza y pudiera salir y por milagro logro escapar, salió del hipercubo tomo algunas cosas de su jet- pack y encontró un segundo Hipercubo, ahí metió su rayo congelante prendido que provoco que ese hipercubo se congelara en su mano, luego lo arrojo hacia el hipercubo que estaba creciendo y surgió una explosión, haciendo que Jimmy quedara lejos del lugar.

Quedo inconsciente durante mucho tiempo, cuando vino a sentir se encontraba en el cohete. Reconocía perfectamente ese cohete, era el de su clon Malvado, estaba seguro, luego encontró una nota que decía…

_Jimmy te darás cuentas que me debes la vida, pero debe quedar claro que no fue por ti sino que por mí, que yo fui quien te rescato después de la explosión, porque si morías, yo también dejaría de existir, no sé lo que te paso exactamente por qué mientras yo estaba atrapado en la obscuridad comencé a desintegrarme, estaba a punto de morir cuando de repente regrese a la normalidad, luego pude salir y vi todos los movimientos que hiciste, te seguí y te rescate, las cosas aun no han cambiado, yo te odio, te odio con todo mi ser, a pesar de que soy tu, claro que de una forma mejorada, lleno de maldad, recuerda que aunque vivas, mucha gente te buscara pero al final intentare ser yo quien te destruya, pero mientras recuperare fuerzas, ideare planes, vive tu vida mientas puedas._

Atentamente tú clon malvado 100 % mejorado.

Jimmy no lo podía creer pero eso ya no importaba, no importaba como es que pudo escapar de aquella obscuridad, sólo debía regresar, paso mucho tiempo para poder encontrar a la tierra ya que no tenia orientación, un día para el universo era una semana para la tierra, el tiempo transcurrió, y el hambre fue creciendo, las fuerzas se iban agotando, era un naufrago en el universo, estaba desorientado. Cuando al fin encontró la Tierra apareció frente a él una lluvia de meteoritos, y con el cohete logro escapar sólo que no se hallaba ileso ni él ni el cohete, y además no podía arreglar la situación porque Jimmy nueva mente perdió la consciencia.

La tierra giraba constantemente como lo ha hecho durante toda la bendita vida del planeta, casualmente por azares del destino, por suerte, o como se quiera llamar, el cohete estaba cayendo exactamente en la superficie de estados unidos, y casualmente la nave cayó en Retroville Texas en la Escuela Lindthberg Elementary, mientras que una pequeña rubia lloraba.

Momento actual.

Cindy se hallaba en shock y sin poderlo creer, todas las personas salían de la fiesta y se detenían al ver aquellas llamas, los maestros había llamado a los bomberos pero no sabían quien estaba ahí adentro, las esperanzas que fuera Jimmy eran casi nulas.

Quizás y era algún otro villano pero aun así estaban ansiosos de saber quien se hallaba en aquellas llamas. Goddard no podía entrar a las llamas, la gente murmuraba, mientras que Cindy quedaba aun en shock, luego de un par de minutos llegaron los bomberos y apagaron el fuego, vieron que no había nadie pero logaron identificar pedazos de trapo color rojo.

Cindy: ¡no!, ¡Era Jimmy! ¡Yo lo sé!

Libby: ¿Qué te hace creerlo?

Cindy había comenzado a llorar, ¿Por qué Dios le trae una señal así trayendo consigo más preguntas y menos esperanza?

Cindy: yo-yo lo sé… lo sé…solamente lo siento… regreso y ahora… no está.

Betty salía corriendo con Nick agarrados de las manos al parecer ya habían terminado de Besuquearse, Betty tenia la mirada alegre mientras que Nick sólo quería volver a besarla.

Betty: Jimmy, es Jimmy (con voz agitada)

Nick: estábamos en la entrada de la puerta, cuando un cohete pasó muy lejos de nosotros y de ahí Jimmy cayo, intentamos despertarlo pero está muy inconsciente.

Todos se fueron hacia la entrada de la escuela pasando primeramente por el gimnasio y el pasillo principal, luego vieron a Jimmy sangrando un poco de la cabeza e inconsciente con la ropa rasgada, su mano estaba en su corazón y su latir era muy leve, quizás el golpe fue demasiado brusco. Cindy se acerco mientras lloraba y lo abrazo, sintiendo de nuevo un frio.

Jimmy Neutrón se hallaba en un espacio color blanco, no había nadie ni nada, era como si fuera una especie de sueño o algo por el estilo, un muchacho llamado Luis de aspecto angelical, llevaba una túnica color blanca, su piel era blanca y resplandecía entre el lugar, su cabello era negro y un poco largo, era algo gordito pero no dejaba de ser un ángel.

Luis: ¿te sientes bien Jimmy?

El chico tenía una voz tan dulce, que era exquisito escucharlo, pero Jimmy no contesto, no sabía si le hablaban a él o a alguien más.

Luis: ¿te sientes bien niño?

Jimmy: ¿te refieres a mí?

Luis: ¿a caso miras algún otro Jimmy? ¿o hay otro niño?

Jimmy: ¿me llamo Jimmy?

Luis: veo que te han quitado la memoria.

Jimmy: ¿Dónde estoy?

Luis: no puedo decirlo.

Jimmy: ¿quién soy yo? ¿Quién eres tú?

Luis: eres un niño genio, que ha pasado por muchas pruebas, has sufrido un accidente y estas a punto de morir, yo soy el ángel de la muerte y he venido a recogerte, en ocasiones me has desafiado, a mi y al tiempo, has sufrido demasiado, el mundo de los humanos es eso, es una prueba de lo que es el cielo y el infierno, tu lugar es el cielo por que apenas eres un niño y por tus buenas acciones.

Jimmy: ¿Cómo se puede ser miserable siendo un niño genio?

Luis: no te lo imaginas, ¿acaso quieres volver?

Jimmy: siento que debo, creo que he dejado algo pendiente.

Luis: pero… iras a un buen lugar, ya nunca sufrirás aunque los demás sí.

Jimmy: ¿a quiénes?, si no recuerdo nada significa que no fui nada.

Luis: tus padres, tus amigos. ¿Quieres volver?

Jimmy: es que siento que algo me falta, que aunque no recuerde nada, debo estar en donde debo de estar.

Luis: eso dependerá de ti, debes tu solo encontrar la salida, cuando me vaya aparecerán dos puertas ante ti, y tu sólo debes elegir y cruzarla.

Jimmy: ¿Cómo sabré cual es la que yo quiero?

Luis: seguirás a tu corazón, será tu única herramienta, no te servirá la inteligencia, la valentía o alguna otra cosa que solías usar, sólo puedes usar tu corazón. ¿Sabes? Aun no es tu hora, aun puedes regresar si quieres, pero eso dependerá de ti, si lo logras no volverás a verme dentro de mucho pero mucho tiempo.

El ángel desapareció y dejo solo a Jimmy, ante él aparecieron dos puertas totalmente iguales, eran de color marrón con perilla beige, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo usar su corazón si no se acordaba de nada?

¿Cómo no intentar usar la lógica?, Jimmy sentía que la derecha relucía más pero la izquierda le llamaba la atención, era un poquito más opaca que la otra, Jimmy sin pensarlo dos veces eligió la puerta izquierda y se echo a correr, mientras corría sentía que la puerta se alejaba, o era él quien no avanzaba no lo sabía estaba a punto de llegar, ya faltaba poco, ¿y si no era la correcta? ¿Si no volvía?

Mientras Cindy se había incado frente al chico, tomo su muñeca y sintió como poco a poco la pulsación iba disminuyendo, luego con una lagrima en los ojos lo beso con tal fuerza que ella sentía su presencia, el beso más increíble de su vida, y en ese mismo segundo su corazón dejo de latir, Cindy acaricio su cabello y lo miro fijamente. Lo había perdido para siempre, había muerto entre sus brazos, el cuerpo se hallaba ahí inerte comenzando a estar un poco frio.

Eso no podía estar pasando, el no podía estar muerto, pero era la verdad, la muerte le había llegado aunque esta vez ya no sería difícil porque se había acostumbrado a su ausencia, las personas no se daban cuentas de lo que ocurría creían que el chico simplemente estaba inconsciente pero no era así, Cindy aun lo veía fijamente, Neutrón tenía razón verlo así era difícil y complicado mientras que la chica tenía el alma en un hilo, a punto de explotar en llantos pero debía ser fuerte, Jimmy seguramente no la hubiese querido ver mal. Estaba decidía a resignarse, ya no había nada más que hacer ahí, ya nada cambiaría la situación, y lo último que hizo fue darle un pequeño beso, un beso tan dulce y tan difícil, un beso frio, en el cual no sentía nada más que dolor.

Cindy cerró los ojos del niño mientras que Jimmy embolsaba una bella sonrisa en su rostro mientras que poco a poco volvía a respirar, y segundos después a toser.

Cindy lo volvió a besar y esta vez los gritos de felicidad se escuchaban por doquier. Ovaciones, gritos, llanto, la multitud tenia sentimientos encontrados. Los chicos reían, las chicas lloraban, los profesores se alegraban en fin la gente estaba emocionada.

Cindy: (dulce) todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Jimmy se hallaba muy agitado, y su voz apenas y se escuchaba.

Jimmy: ¿Dónde estoy?... yo me avente pero no se en donde caí.

Cindy: estas aquí conmigo, en la escuela en el fiesta de graduación.

Jimmy: se supone que debía ser especial, la noche debía ser mágica.

Cindy: lo es Jimmy… lo es.

Jimmy hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y lo logro mientras que más bulla se escuchaba por doquier.

Cindy: no te esfuerces… todo estará bien.

Jimmy: contigo quiero bailar, te busque, estuve en el espacio y…

Cindy puso su mano sobre sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio, haciendo una especie de sonido con sus labios.

Cindy: ahora no expliques, solo quiero que descanses.

Jimmy: Cindy… me concederías el honor de bailar con… migo.

Cindy: pero….mírate, estás enfermo y tu vestuario…

Jimmy: ya no lo estoy, la radiación que coloco Calamitus en mi ha revertido el efecto, si hubiese estado enfermo ya ni siquiera estaría aquí con vida ya que…

Cindy: no me expliques por ahora Jimmy, eso puede esperar así como espere seis meses, puedo esperar a saber unos cuantos días.

De la espalda de Goddard salió un hermoso smoking justo a la medida del chico, Jimmy lo tomo y fue a cambiarse mientras que todos volvían al Gimnasio a la mejor fiesta de su vida, llena de sentimientos y alegría.

De pronto las luces se apagaron y cuando regresaron Jimmy se hallaba en medio de la pista, en la mano llevaba una linda rosa roja. Cindy se acerco sigilosamente, tomo su mano derecha y la otra lo poso en su hombro mientras que Jimmy tomaba su cintura con la mano izquierda mientras que una hermosa melodía comenzó a escucharse.

Los chicos bailaban lentamente, era una melodía tranquila y romántica, ella no lo podía creer ¿acaso era un sueño?, probablemente era un sueño demasiado real para ser verdad, tanto tiempo, tanta espera y al fin juntos en la fiesta de graduación, no podía ser verdad, pero sí lo era, Jimmy se hallaba de vuelta ahí bailando con ella, los dos eran los reyes del lugar, eran la pareja más linda del lugar. Cuando bailaban lentamente sentían su calor, y una seguridad increíble.

Cuando la melodía estaba por terminar Cindy lo miro a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que lo comían viva, los ojos que soñó durante más de seis meses, y que al fin se hallaban ahí frente a ella, lo miro, se acercaron lentamente, uno frente a otro, con los labios tan cerca, al fin un beso real y no frio, un beso sin preocupación alguna, la chica cerro sus ojos pero lo único que toco fue el aire por qué Jimmy se hallaba desmayado.

Jimmy fue a parar al hospital, el director de la escuela había decretado que Jimmy aprobaría la primaria sin necesidad de realizar exámenes, sin curso, sin nada, solo lo aprobaría por el hecho de que era un genio. Esa noche mientras que Jimmy se hallaba en el hospital Cindy sintió la necesidad de ir al laboratorio para pensar un poco, la vida les había dado muchos obstáculos ¿acaso su destino era no estar a su lado?, ella sintió la necesidad de mirar el crono arco, le llamaba mucho la atención y luego comenzó a checar el crono arco y de repente como por arte de magia el crono arco se prendió y en él se hallaban dos personas sentadas en sillas diferentes echas de madera, las personitas estaban totalmente ancianas, la señora tenia a lado un bastón mientras que el chico usaba lentes, luego se dio cuenta del lugar, era una isla, los ancianos se hallaban sentados frente a una casa de madera, las sillas eran de madera y solo miraban fijamente hacia el frente, reían sin parar como si no tuvieran otra alternativa .

Cindy no se dio cuenta de quienes eran pero luego de mirar fijamente comprendió que era Jimmy y ella, y el lugar, era su isla, la isla en donde habían pasado tiempo juntos. ¿Cómo es que Jimmy no vio eso antes?, ellos estarían juntos, ella lo sabía, sabía que era su destino, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, pasara como pasara, sea como sea, ya sea tarde o temprano ese sería su final, envejecer con él. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, lo quería como ha nadie ha querido ya que con Jimmy experimento sentimientos que jamás creyó tener, mantenía demasiado tiempo en su mente, la había hecho crecer y la había perjudicado demasiado.

Pero ahora ya no importaba, mientras que el final fuera así, mientras que ellos estuvieran juntos lo demás lo podrían soportar.

Mientras tanto Jimmy se hallaba postrado en la cama en el hospital poco a poco recupero el conocimiento y luego de estar ya vendado y en mejores condiciones su familia y amigos entraron a la habitación. Jimmy explico lo sucedido en el hipercubo, en el espacio y lo de su clon malvado, luego su madre lo abrazo tan fuerte que casi le rompía los huesos, Cindy no se hallaba en el hospital por que necesitaba estar a solas, y charlar con él en otra ocasión.

A los tres días le dieron de alta y cuando volvió a casa Cindy se hallaba en el comedor esperándolos con comida. Cuando terminaron de comer los padres de Neutrón los dejaron solos para charlar. Cindy ya sabía manejar el deslizador así que llevo a Jimmy a aquella isla. Durante el camino Jimmy se sorprendió ya que sabía a donde se dirigían.

Jimmy: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Cindy: Esa noche… cuando volviste del espacio y te hallamos y te abrace… tú ya estabas muerto, sólo yo sentí tu pulsación y prácticamente estabas muerto.

Jimmy: en efecto pero… estaba como en una especie de sueño, tenía que elegir dos puertas, y la que elegí era porque sentía tu presencia, por que sentí que ahí te hallabas, que ahí te encontraría y momentos antes de cruzarla me acorde de tu nombre y ahora…aquí estoy.

Cindy: ¿mi presencia?

Jimmy: es difícil de entender, yo conocí a la muerte y me dijo que aun no me tocaba y que debía hacerle caso a mi corazón y elegí una puerta y la que elegí fue pensando en ti, en tu existencia.

Cindy: te espere seis meses Jimmy…viví seis meses sin ti. Seis meses de angustia, de desilusión sabiendo que tú no estabas a mi lado pero ahora todo estará mejor.

Jimmy: no lo creo, ya viste la advertencia de mi clon malvado, ya sabes que aun hay villanos que intentaran matarme, quizás y pueda estar cerca de ti, pero no de la forma que deseamos. Ya no estoy enfermo ya que seguramente que después de tantas radiaciones a la que me expuse habrá provocado invertir en mí el problema, estabilizando mi cuerpo, enfermo ya no estoy, aun tendré salud por mucho tiempo pero… de todos modos juntos no podemos estar. Perderte sería peor y no sé si valdrá la pena.

Otra vez no podía estar pasando, no podían seguir cometiendo el mismo error, ya no lo permitiría así que comenzó a exaltarse.

Cindy: ¿Por qué esperar más?, ¿para qué esperar que transcurra el tiempo? ¿Para que vuelva a perderte? ¡Eso nunca!

Ella comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

Cindy: esa noche, cuando te desmayaste fui al laboratorio y en tu Crono arco pude observar que estábamos viejos, en este mismo lugar, ¿así o más claro?

Jimmy: pero… aunque sea así tal vez sea más el sufrimiento que los momentos felices, además… que tal si estamos viejos y ya no nos amamos, o que tal si estamos sufriendo en la vejez por situaciones o algo así, o que tal si te da demencia o a mi y si…

Cindy: no me crees, ¿verdad?, yo lo vi Jimmy, sea como sea pase lo que pase envejeceremos juntos, además si en un dado caso tuviéramos problemas mientras que nos apoyemos lo demás puede venir. ¿A caso te da miedo que yo no te quiera?

Jimmy: no, lo que pasa es que…no quiero porque…no quiero perderte.

Cindy: a tu lado… siempre estaré bien, mejor que como estuve en estos seis meses.

Jimmy: pero… soy Jimmy Neutrón, siempre me perseguirán mis aventuras, siempre tendré la necesidad de hacer bien las cosas, de inventar, de ayudar a los demás, de trabajar como espía, mi vida no es tranquila y tú necesitas tranquilidad.

Cindy: eres James Isaac Neutrón, yo quiero vivir las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón el niño genio, yo quiero pertenecer a tu vida, contigo seguir viviendo aun así nos quede un día, un año o un milenio.

Jimmy: ¿te das cuentas de los riesgos que llevaras? ¿Qué este sólo será el primer final? ¿Qué habrá cosas por sobrevivir?

Cindy: lo sé y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, estoy dispuesta a luchar contra el mal, a cuidarme de tus inventos, estoy dispuesta a no tener una vida normal, a que en mi vida estén tus aventuras, pero no estoy preparada para perderte de nuevo, pero mientras sea nuestro primer final feliz lo demás puede esperar. Solo déjame estar a lados de las aventuras de Jimmy neutrón el niño genio, mi niño genio.

Puede esperar la secundaria ya que te aceptaron sin necesidad de que te hicieran evaluaciones, puede esperar tu clon que falta por idear plan, pero nuestro tiempo transcurre y yo quiero aprovecharlo.

Jimmy: por segunda vez tengo miedo…

Cindy: ya no hay porque… Jimmy Te amo.

Jimmy: ¿te das cuentas de lo que acabas de decir? ¿Me amas?

Cindy: si Jimmy, claro que te amo, te quiero con todo mi ser.

Jimmy camino hacia la playa dejando a Cindy plantada.

Jimmy: te quiero demasiado como para que sufras a mi lado

Cindy: ¿sufrir? ¿De qué?, teniendo siempre tu genio y tus inventos nada pasara, ya nada.

Jimmy: en el crono arco yo vi que según cuando estaba por cumplir 18 yo ya no existía, o según eso me dijo la futura Cindy.

Cindy: ¿Qué importa?, envejeceremos juntos es lo importante, que estaremos juntos y ahora ya lo sabemos y eso es lo que me importa.

Jimmy: ¿podremos sobrevivir?

Cindy: sin duda alguna

Cindy corrió hacia él y sin pensarlo se dieron un beso mas, el último de esta historia, era un beso tan pequeño pero duradero, el beso del final feliz, el primer final de muchos finales. Jimmy aun tenía razones para seguir viviendo y un futuro brillante por alcanzar pero con obstáculos que pasar. Nada sería fácil nada, pero estaba listo para lo que pasara.

Estando a lado de sus padres, de sus amigos y de Cintia Aurora Vortex lo demás podía venir y el amor que se tienen perdurara, como perduro aun estando a años luz, a pesar de las circunstancias y ahora tendría muchos años mas por vivir, demasiados según el final de la historia, la vida de Jimmy neutrón aquí no acaba ya que apenas comienza. Los desastres, las aventuras son innumerables, pero de algo si podemos estar seguros, seguros de que pase lo que pase Jimmy intentara solucionarlo, lo solucionara teniendo resultados tarde o temprano.

Comenzarían una nueva etapa de su vida, la secundaria, los problemas nunca acaban aunque las historias tengan final feliz no significa que todo ha acabado, al contrario Jimmy es un niño de doce años y tiene mucho por vivir, es la ley de la vida, mientras que unos nacen otros mueren, mientras que unos se casan otros se divorcia, mientras que unos aman otros aborrecen pero Jimmy y Cindy siempre se querrán y estarán juntos y prueba de ellos es que ni la distancia, ni el tiempo y ni la muerte los podrá separar. Y que por ahora tendrán su primer final feliz con una nueva vida esperándolos.

**Y colorín colorado esta historia ha terminado.**


End file.
